Chaos
by Murdered.By.A.Marionette
Summary: He destroyed her village. Slaughtered her family and friends. Forced to be chained by his side, Hinata only prays that he will show her the mercy he didnt when he decimated everything she held dear. DemonicNarutoXHinata
1. Destruction

I finally got off my lazy ass to rewrite this horrific chapter!

**I will be, SLOWLY, rewriting all the chapters! Yay! :3**

Anyways, newcomers and re-readers, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be animalistic and psychotic. Seriously.

* * *

**O~**

**Chaos**

Chapter 1

Destruction

**~O**

* * *

It was cold and musty, the air burning with nothing but the raw stench of smoke and ash. Like a plague it spreads through the air, grasping and clawing at anything and everything it can put its horrendous filth on. This plague rips into your mouth and chokes you with a vengeance, burning your eyes and touching you with such deadly force that if you choose to endear it you will collapse to your death.

This burning, roaring flame, of smoke and debris seems to go unnoticed by one particular subject, who seems to stand in the midst of the chaos with nothing but a rattle of pure madness to him. This creature, with sharp teeth and blood red eyes, cackles maniacally and practically _breathes _in his surroundings with a lustful desire.

Chaos. So much chaos.

It was _maddeningly _**wonderful**.

Pain filled cries and gut wrenching screams resonate in waves throughout the village air, making the madman roll his eyes into the back of their sockets in total bliss. It was like music to his ears. All the suffering and despair that surrounded him only fueled his twisted personality of hunger for death and destruction.

This darkness; He damn near reveled in it.

He practically opened his arms wide, welcoming the emotions that pulsed through him with furious vigor, pushing himself towards the borderline of sanity and madness. It was a beautiful feeling, so ecstatic and overpowering, it soothed his calm black soul into a contradicting fit of berserk rage.

Demonic eyes peered around and greedily took in the sickeningly beautiful sight before him. So much blood, and even equal in mass of deaths. He had caused this ruckus, and it satisfied him in being able to admit so. Naruto Namikaze is a demon, in literal terms, and expressing nothing less than twisted brutality is all just another part of his dysfunctional nature.

This village was not the first, and it would not be the last.

Mischievousness was like a game to him. When it came to the destruction of things, mischief was almost always behind it. He acted, in some ways, like a child who constantly got into things he wasn't suppose to. Doing things he knew were bad, while silently giving a twisted smile at the prospect of knowing no one could stop him. Breaking, hurting, turning his back on morals and the possibility of feeling any remorse for his actions, his lips will only quirk up in a wolfish grin.

This demon was a master at bending and twisting things to fit his own cruel little games. Oh how he _loves _it!

'**Feel my madness and succumb to your doom,**'The demon growls in his head, flexing his fingers with a sickening crack.

This was just another move on the game board. Unnecessary and completely avoidable it may be, his arrogant side purposely chooses to take out Every. Single. Piece. He can easily move his main piece and put the king in checkmate, but he doesn't. Because his mind reels and cackles in amusement at the thought of seeing his opponents horrified and furious face when all his pieces are wiped out.

All because of another mans arrogance.

Unlike other misfortunate fools, however, this demon can afford to be so egotistic. He practically pulses with undefined power. And his opponent knows he's terribly outclassed. Numerous assassination attempts that doomed to failure, and the result only prompts the demons arrogance with more vigor. His opponent can only grit his teeth in frustrated helplessness.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The destined child who rules an entire Empire, reigning his power upon those of weaker stature. He is a powerful human in a political standpoint, and the villagers practically grovel at his feet for anything. This man is viewed as a god, and that alone brings out a fury of hatred from the demon who plays the song of challenge.

Waiting for it to be accepted.

Naruto Namikaze.

Demon of the underworld, forcing himself upon human existence, no, _his _existence in order to prove a point. How he hates the human race, or more precisely, how he hated the Uchiha prodigy and the imbeciles that followed him blindly with such raw devotion. It was sickening. The Uchihas, Sasuke included, are aristocratic fools who greedily seek power over those who are pathetic and too weak to fend for themselves.

Not that Naruto cared for peasants and their well being or anything, it was more out of curious-filled annoyance for their quick-to-bow-down attitude. In his opinion, a man who does not try to fight for the things he wants, or does not even attempt to show even a small amount of self respect by standing up for himself, does not deserve to live.

It matters not, however.

For, by nature, humans were utterly **disgusting **creatures - according to Naruto. And little boys taking the throne of an Empire were the worst of them all.

Naruto hated the Uchiha prodigy for the obvious reason that they were born to be enemies.

Simple as that.

And because they were born to be enemies, Naruto planned to destroy everything that man held power over. Without a sign of pity, he will destroy Every. Fucking. Thing. **Everything** that man has. So there will be no checkmate until the entire army is destroyed. Until even the power over his very own body is ripped from his grasp.

This village was just another one of the kings pieces. And now… it is no more.

He regards the scene before him with cold and uncaring eyes. He is heartless, he knows, but does not give an ounce of pity or care. Because, why would a powerful being such as himself give even the slightest bit of remorse towards something so pathetic as what lies before him? This pitiful little village did not even put up a losing fight, they simply ran and screamed for their lives; Scattering like cockroaches to hide pathetically.

They do not deserve even pity.

Death, in his eyes, was too merciful for them.

These _filthy _creatures.

There is a shift beneath him, something which catches his attention for the briefest of moments. Staring down at his feet, he watches in boredom as an elderly man shivers and moans in agony. He's covered in blood and bruises, but it does nothing to stop the way he shakily lifts his head up towards the demon just a few feet away.

The old man is a trusting fool, and clearly lacking any form of common sense, he does something very foolish. He regards the demon with a hopeful glance and tries making his way towards the being he now sees as his 'savior.'

Naruto watches in a sudden twist of disgust as the elder man literally _crawls _towards his feet. Scooting his body along the dirt floor, forming a nice smoothed-out path in the dirt. Digging dirty fingernails into the cold earth, the elder man then proceeds to lift his other hand towards the demon before him, looking like a man who is reaching for the light in the path of darkness.

His naivety will be his doom.

There is no hesitation in Naruto as he lifts the giant sword from his waistline (which drags along the ground due to its enormous size in length ) and proceeds to swing it down in an almost finger flicking gesture. The elder mans extended arm is cut through so swiftly that for a few moments he does not even notice that it is gone, but soon his mind catches up to him and he is filled with a gut wrenching feeling of horrified pain.

The screams of agony are like bliss. And watching the blood from the mans arm (which is now a useless stump) splatter across the floor, as it is crazily dragged towards the owners chest, is even more so. There is a beauty to Narutos apathetic personality as he twists the blade in a snake-like slither, flicking it in the air, before bringing it back down again. The sharp blade cutting the mans head in half.

He was so… _boring_.

There was no challenge to be held here, and with that knowledge (which he firmly knew from the get-go) Naruto turns to leave. With a rough crack of his neck he is then walking away from the turmoil he had single handedly created. Not a single thought weighing down on his conscience which, like the village, ceased to exist.

Exiting the terrorized place, the demon lightly pressed a hand so his right shoulder, brushing off the contents of ash without losing his step. Long silky blonde hair flickers in the sudden shift of wind, forming alive-like tendrils swaying too and fro.

There were many things that made Naruto the ultimate predator. For one thing, he was a demon, which really was the _only _thing that made him the ultimate predator. Because it consisted of everything as a whole. For instance, he is abnormally fast, and can outrun a cheetah by walking. His demonic body gives him insane strength that could crush a mans skull with a simple flick.

Not to mention the heightened senses, demonic blood does _wonders_, and just as equally wonderful magic abilities that make witches bow their heads in shame of their better. He consisted of magic, inhuman strength, glorious heightened senses, and all of the above.

So why is someone stupid enough to follow him?

Perhaps they are dimwitted and can not seem to grasp that he is a walking terrorizing body of utter destruction? It's impossible to see how that person, or rather _anyone_ for that matter, can not see the dark glow that hums around him in irregularity. So obvious in power, it reflects it with a jet black pulse which pivots around the air like uncontrolled electrical waves, making a deafening cry of 'I am your death.'

Despite the audacity it shows by not taking enough consideration of the danger it is following, Naruto lets the human's behavior slide with a crack of his shoulder. There is a brief moment of utter laziness from the demon, and he clearly expects the idiot hiding to the far right behind a tree to acknowledge the fact that they were only alive because the demon deemed himself too unmotivated to do anything.

So it was an immediate thought that the person hiding behind the tree would not continue to pursue him and _stay _there. After all, if someone gave you a chanceto live, would you not greedily take it? Surely humans were not _that _dumb and could at least have the intellect to express survival techniques.

That's what he had thought. However, it would seem that this mortal was an idiot, and clearly did not contain a single cell of intelligence in its brain. With a shuffle, he takes in from his hyper sensitive hearing the sound of scuffling feet against the dirt floor. This person is so loud and obnoxious, he doesn't even _need _heightened senses to hear its approach.

Naruto can only smirk, knowing that this really isn't worth any of his time, but he can't keep himself from gripping the enormous sword in a fit of lust for death. Naruto Namikaze is not one who backs down from a challenge, no matter how insignificant his opponent may be. So he did what any demon of his stature would do.

With god-like speed he moves to appear behind the person stalking his every move.

However when he gets there something brings him pause, and with a blonde eyebrow now raised in interest he cocks his head to the side like an animal viewing its prey for the first time.

Pure white eyes are wide in utter terror, as blood red pools pin them to the spot. His irises seem to pierce the owners soul, earning him series of shutters that clearly explain that he has scared the living shit out of said prey.

**Hrmm.. Interesting. **The demon thought in response to sizing up his victim.

Delicate hands are shakily brought up towards a trembling chest, as if they alone could shield her from the demons chaotic gaze.

**~O~**

She didn't know why she decided to follow him. It was an idiotic move which had continued to rattle her brain. The moment she decided to keep her gaze on the demonic being that had walked out of her village completely unscathed, she knew she was mentally combusting. It should have been obvious that he was the cause of her _home_ being burned to nothing but ashes, but for some reason there's a twitch of curiosity in her soul that forces her eyes to remain glued to his form.

'Curiosity killed the cat.' Rattles her brain, but she ignores its wise advice, choosing to play Alice and continue on her 'curious-filled' path towards the mysterious being which catches her complete attention.

Before she happened to stumble upon him, she'd been resting easily against a stream, letting the rays of the sun beat down on her pale flesh. She had been given permission to leave the village for no more than an hour to catch some fish - to Hinata that hour was heaven sent.

She would travel a good distance from her home to be as far away from them as possible, getting only this one chance to be alone and savor the feeling of having no one around. It had been bliss, until something began nagging the back of her mind.

It was ignored at first, that eerie feeling, by the placing of a small net between a hole of two rocks, hoping the fish would try and swim through and get stuck. The first couple of minutes passed by uneventful, only the soft sound of flowing water there to bring her comfort. Until a loud and piercing scream shook her relaxed feeling.

To the young womans dismay the screams filled the air in mass waves, unrelenting even as they seemed to pass over her. Practically jumping to her feet, and completely forgetting about the fish, she scrambled around before remembering her way back to the village. From there she ran like a bullet whizzing through the air.

A horrific sight greeted her.

Burning. Everything was burning. People were screaming, ash was covering the sky in thick blankets, and to make matters worse, Hinata can feel the terror of fear gripping her throat. She's scared. So scared.

_Don't be such a wuss. _An all too familiar voice rings through her head.

Mentally cringing at the sound of her conscience, Hinata can only clasp her hands together in an attempt to settle her jittery nerves. But it is futile, for the moment she stares off into the entrance she notices the being that would soon be her personal living hell.

At first she allows him to walk on down the road, for some reason feeling a dark aura coming from his wavelength of power. It's pulsing with utter blackness, tainting her soul even from such a good lengths distance. Was that man some sort of demon? Was it _him_? Or was it someone else that annihilated her village?

Wait… was her village even destroyed yet?

A thousand questions rang through her mind at top speed. Bringing her closer to the feeling of utter abandonment, wondering if her parents are even still alive. She creates an inner battle, wondering - "Should I stay or should I go?"

_Get your ass in there! Mom and dad could be dying and you're just standing there doing nothing. _Luckily for her, she has a conscience that gives her needed confidence.

Being pushed by some unknown force, because she sure as hell wasn't telling her body to move, the young woman steps towards the entrance of the village. Pale eyes glance over quivering shoulders to make sure that creepy man is not hiding and ready to pounce on her. Satisfied that he's not, she continues forward.

Even from the entrance she is immediately blinded with ash and smoke. At first she stumbles back, shaking her head and offering choked coughs at the poisoning contents, but that is discarded when a growl from her conscience fills her mind.

Palms suddenly over a quivering mouth, the girl runs through the smoke and into her burning down village. Hinata stumbles around, squinting her eyes harshly to keep too much smoke from getting into her eyes. _'T-the smoke.. It's th-thick.' _With all the commotion of burning fire and its contents scalding her vision into blindness, She doesn't notice a blockage on the road and her toes suddenly come into contact with the foreign object.

No time to think, she lets out a shriek of surprise as she comes crashing toward the ground. The Hyuugas forehead firmly hits the dirty ground, she lets out a soft groan and twitches in pain. Okay so maybe walking around blindly wasn't a good idea, but what other choice did she have? _Someone _was irritatingly impatient.

_Stop complaining and get up already. You stay in here any longer and you'll die._ The cause for her irritation barked loudly and Hinata mentally cringed.

With another groan escaping her lips, both because of her aching forehead and the screaming voice in her mind, she presses her palms against the floor and proceeds in pushing herself back up.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with the most horrific scene. Lying on the floor just in front of her was a single brown eye. A single brown eye because the other one was nowhere to be found, in fact, half of the mans entire face was completely gone. Something, or someone, had cut this mans head in two.

She just blinked at first, recoiling her legs into a sitting position, then she felt damp all over. The ash and smoke going completely unnoticed now, she looked past the chopped up head and glanced down at her hands.

Blood.

Such deep and alluring blood streaked her hands and fingers, getting under her fingernails. It oozed down her hand and stained the end of her shirt. With eyes as wide as saucers the scene before her and her mind had finally come together onto one page.

The smoke seemed to dissipate somehow, and with that gave her full view of the damage before her. There, lying on the ground, were rows and rows of lifeless bodies. Some decapitated, others crinkled in odd positions due to choking, and most were horribly disfigured and unrecognizably grotesque. Hinata finally came to a stand, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She stumbled backwards, shaking her head violently at the mass murder and felt the choking of sobs escape between her lips. So much death, so much blood, oh god, who would do such a horrific thing? Why would anyone want to cause so much destruction and death? Hinata could barely contain the need to throw up - she placed her hands over her mouth and gagged.

"Oh..oh m-my g-god…"

She had to run. She had to get the hell out of there!

Fast and clumsy, she practically tripped over more of the dead bodies in her attempts to exit the village. She ran down the road, blind with tears, and wobbly as she practically heaved into her palms, which were still slick with blood. The thought of another mans blood now all over her face made her stop and let out the contents in her stomach. She threw up until all that was left was dry heaving.

She was alone. All alone. No one was here, and god knows no one could help her. Her village was burning to the ground before her very eyes, and there was nothing she could do about it. Parents, little sister, everyone, they all burned down along with her home, they were all gone. Instinctively she wanted to run back in there and search until she found proof, hoping that maybe they were alive.

Common sense, it was what kept her from giving in to her human instincts to find her family. She knew, in her heart, that they were already dead. An overwhelming feeling overtook her, she felt like a hallow and empty shell. Like a well with no water, a seemingly endless and damply cold tunnel of nothing.

With a heavy heart, she placed her fingers delicately over it, wincing in mental agony. What does she do now? Everything and everyone was gone, and now she was a girl all alone in an area where any man can walk up and have his way with her.

She'd need to find someone that could help her. A man who is strong and willing to take care of a timid girl. Perhaps…. Hinata's eyes widened with a gasp of realization. That man! Maybe that man could help her and protect her from the outside world!

_Hinata, you watched that man walk away from the village like nothing happened. I wouldn't trust someone with such a murderous aura._

Hinata mentally ignored her conscience. While that was definitely a probability, she didn't have any other choice but to have faith in the possibility that he might be a good man. Perhaps he had walked away before the fire even started?

_Or maybe he's the one who hacked up your friends and family and burnt your village to the ground._

'_B-be q-quiet. W-w don't have a choice, we n-need protection.'_

_Tch. Pitiful excuse._

The Hyuuga mentally cringed at her conscience and her accusation. She should really stop trying to hide things from her inner self, after all, she knew everything about herself. Making the excuse of following that man for the sole reason of his 'protection' was a lie, and they both knew it.

Hinata found this man, well, _interesting_, for lack of a better word. His aura and the darkness that swirled around him, the pure power he resonated with every step he took - he acted almost as if the world should bow at his feet- his lustfully enticing persona had her mesmerized.

She wanted more than just the fleeting moment of seeing him, she wanted to be close to him and see for herself whether he was as evil as he let off. Whether he was as twisted and dark as the chills on her body made her believe.

Surely she was a freak, a woman who looked upon a stranger with such desire. Even if there was a great possibility that he was the reason for her family and homes destruction, something within her yearned for that overwhelmingly dark power he released.

Her mind was made up: She would follow him.

The man had walked with such ease and mellowness that it didn't take very long of following his direction to see his back with a small amount of distance. Long blonde hair sways with his every step, making her twitch at the sight.

_Hinata, you don't know how this man will react to seeing you. You should inspect him for a little while first._

Hinata inwardly nodded in agreement. That was a very true, she really didn't know what type of reaction he would give at having her demand his protection. Her life was definitely on the line, should he decide he would rather see her dead, there was nothing she would be able to do to stop him.

Trudging along behind him in as quiet of a tone as she could manage, she tried her best to stop herself from being noticed. Unfortunately her mission at remaining quiet failed miserable, for not long after gaining ground on him her shirt snagged a branch of a tree and cracked loudly.

'_D-did he h-hear t-that?_'

When she looked the man was still walking at his normal pace, hair continuing its path back and forth. She let out a breath of relief, noting that she had been extremely lucky in not getting caught. Closing her eyes for a moment she reopened them only to find nothing but an empty road.

The man was gone.

What the-?

_Where'd he go?_

Staring around with a solicitude gaze, Hinata could feel the walls of her heart breaking with every thunderous beat. She noticed nothing ahead of her but suddenly felt a very eerie and dark feeling behind her. She could feel it, eyes, penetrating eyes, that told her that she was being watched.

'_I.. W-what.. W-what's going on?_'

Her lower lips trembled, the overwhelming presence behind her causing her hands to shake in fear. It was him, she _knew _it was him who was behind her. But, how, how was it even humanly possible for someone to move _that fast_. It was impossible!

Still, she summed up the courage to tell this man that it was all just a misunderstanding. That she was here merely to ask of him some protection, that is all. Hesitantly, she turned her head _very slowly _, and was met with a sight of black clothing. Black boots, black pants, and upon looking further up the crouched figure, she saw the eyes of a demon.

The dagger was placed against her neck in half a second after she met the weapons holders eyes, and stopped breathing.

_Oh my god…_

Her fear was emanating off her like the strength of a woman wearing too much perfume. It was exceedingly overpowering, so much so that it had caught his attention long before she began following him. His long jagged dagger remained at her throat, almost lovingly caressing her skin.

'**Hrmm**…' He thought, looking down at the shaking leaf in front of him.

A woman, though a useless one. He debated on just slitting her throat, seeing as there was absolutely no reason to keep her alive. The dagger should have already been an inch deep in that pale throat of hers. He didn't really care about killing her, considering he just annihilated plenty of the female population just ten minutes ago.

Now that he thought about it, their screams were positively gorgeous. He could think of nothing more beautiful than hearing their pitiful cries. Basking in the memory he chuckled darkly to himself, his voice a silky and smooth rumble that sounded more like a growl.

She shuddered and flinched when his eyes caught her motions, cocking his head to the side as if he viewed her as something of little interest. Much like a snake would look at a mouse right before it was ready to strike and kill.

Naruto, on the balls of his feet, took in a whiff of her scent. She smelled… _delicious_.

'**I should kill her.**' Blood red eyes take in her form for a second time.

He reaches out a hand, noting the way her eyes immediately darted towards it and widened when it came closer. When he gently touched her neck she practically jumped back from him. So jumpy she was, it proved to be extremely amusing.

'**Oh ho, so the little fool is scared. As she should be.**' He let his lips twist up in sadistic glee.

"What's your name girl?" Naruto asked coldly, blood red eyes glinting with mischief.

She was so startled and afraid that she couldn't form words. His dagger at her throat, his overwhelming presence towering over her small frame, he looked like a creature straight out of hell. Who in the hell had eyes as red as blood!

When she refused to answer, Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously. He was not a patient man, especially when it came to mortals, and seeing this damn creature gape at him in fear, it really pissed him off.

The dagger pressed harder against her skin, and Hinata yelped in surprise when the sharp sting of her flesh being opened filled her senses. His knife cut into her skin, though just a small smidge, and let the light scent of blood feel his nostrils.

"You have one more chance to answer me human. Or I will slit your throat." His voice deepened with malice, as he pressed the dagger threateningly against her skin again.

The human girl struggled against him, tears prickling her eyes as she let forth a soft croaking reply, "H-h..H-hi.."

He sneered in irritation, "Times up."

_Damnit Hinata, say something or we're going to die! Just say your goddamn name already!_

Feeling the fear in her body dissipate at her consciences harsh scream, Hinata huffed in a short spurt of bravery and looked him straight in the face. She gritted her teeth, but blurted out the first thing she could remember when her father had been put in this sort of situation.

"K-kiss my a-ass."

**~o.O.o~**

She couldn't breathe, not even take a single breath.

His hand was so large that it wrapped almost completely around her small neck. Her back hurt, he air supply was nearly at empty and she was positive that he was growing delight in the way she squirmed and cried under his power.

When those blood red orbs had stared into hers with malice and twisted mirth, she knew without a doubt, that he was in fact the beast that had destroyed her village. Her conscience had been right, and now there was nothing she could do but pray that he would let her live.

Her tiny hands came up, grasping his powerful wrist and hands, and pulled at them in desperation. But he refused to budge, in fact, his fingers tightened even more with her choking sobs, pleading for her freedom.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." His dark and masculine voice practically purred at her with such hate it sent ripples through his hand and into her very body.

"P-please." She rasped out to him, begging him with all the energy she had left.

Blood red eyes only spark with amusement.

'_S-someone, p-please, a-anyone! S-save me!_'

She averted her eyes away from him, hoping to god that someone would in fact come and save her. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live, breathe, and see the light of another day. This was not how she wanted things to end.

She knew though, god did she know that there was absolutely no escaping this painful death. He was going to _choke _her to death, with one hand, holding her up like she was some sort of rag doll. She could feel it already, her life draining away, her body growing weaker by the second and getting numb by the lack of oxygen.

She prayed that she was going to heaven, as pictures of her family and friends and random people in her village flashed before her eyes almost as if it was mocking her.

God did she hate this, being a damsel in distress.

When it seemed like all hope was lost, that her body really was going to die in an agonizingly slow and painful manner, it seemed there was light in her darkness. She was suddenly dropped to the floor, her body crumbling and tasting the bitter feeling of pain as she made contact with the dirt.

After breathing in as much air into her lungs as she possibly could, choking and croaking in her attempts, she finally spared a glance above her to find out the reason for her sudden release.

His was turned on his side, staring off towards the right, at something or rather, _someone_. It would seem that her prayers had been answered.

A man stood with a blade in his hands, glaring at the demonic being before him with hate-filled eyes and determination in his stance. At first Hinata didn't know who he was, but watching him with much clearer eyes she noticed that he was some boy from her village.

She had known him since childhood, but he never really talked to her. It was obvious that he had some feelings for her, but the two never really got to know one another, not that she would have liked him even if they did talk.

Still, now that boy was risking his life to save her.

"Go." He murmured, finding her gaze.

She needed to be brave, and his sacrifice would never be forgotten. She would have stayed, been completely stubborn and ran in front of him to protect him from what she knows will be his death. But then they both would be killed, and his life would have been put on the line for nothing.

She looked at him for one last moment, pleading with him for forgiveness at her weakness, and took off into the forest. Her actions went completely unnoticed by the demon, as he took on the young mans challenge with a twisted scowl.

"You will stand before me and die, just for some pathetic wench?"

_**Disgust.**_

"For what? _love_?" He spat the word with a sneer, narrowing his gaze on the pitiful being before him.

_**Hatred.**_

"Y-yes! Because I love her I will risk my life to save her!"

Naruto leaned back, cocking his hand to the side with his twisted and hateful eyes sparking again. His body language shifted to a fighting stance, Naruto putting his dagger back around his waist only to call forth his dark demon blade.

His body screamed '**Challenge Accepted**.'

"_Excellent_," He breathed with sadistic glee, "Because, like hers, your life will soon come to an end."

Moving his body, just to show how outclassed the commoner was, Naruto flitted with great speed and brought his large sword down against the mans upper body. Blood splattered and fell like rain as Naruto succeeded in cutting him in half.

Tilting his head back, letting forth a bellowing war cry of unrestrained laughter, Naruto swung his sword in the air, reveling in the way his victims blood coated the nearby trees.

"The impudent dunce!"

He cackles, cracking his knuckles with a sickening pop before looking back at the direction where his first victim had been sitting. She was a smart little coward, taking the easy route and running when she thought he was distracted.

"Run run, little girl."

He let forth a low devilish chuckle, flicking the sword back into its void where it belonged. The weapon fading from view.

"Very well mouse," He licked his lips, "I'll play with you."

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

* * *

**Bwuahaha! Evil Naruto ftw. :3**


	2. You've Become My Obsession

Woooooot!!! Chapter two! I did get a lot of lovely reviews. Thank you to all of you that did, and thank you to all of you that added me to your alert's list, makes me feel all special inside.

**A/N: **Just a little note since it was asked, the man that gave up his life was just a man Hinata knew when she was younger, that's all. There's no way in hell I would let poor Kiba die. Just think of him as a character of really no importance because hes not a big enough character to get into any details about.

Anyways! Im so glad that you all like this story!! Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews.

On with the fic!

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chaos**

**Ch. 2 - You've Become My Obsession**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

* * *

_Where am I going?_

Stumble.

Fall.

Shiver.

Run.

Repeat.

Stumble.

Trip.

Smack into a tree.

Fall.

Shiver.

Cry.

Jog.

Ragged breaths.

Collapse against a different tree.

Wail.

Hinata's body shook against the bitter cold, her back nestled against the tree she had just moments ago fallen against. After all that abuse shed gone to she still wasn't sure where she was going or whether or not she had truly lost the demon.

White eyes peered around the darkening forest, the only thing guiding her way was the moons clear moonlight shining through the gaps of the trees. She was so scared. Everything she thought about nature all but slapped her in the face today. She remembered when trees and the moonlight was the most beautiful thing in the world to her, she was doubting her opinion as of now.

The trees were horrible things! They tripped her after every step she made, and the moonlight only forced her to realize that the sun wasn't coming out any time soon. She was stuck in the dark with this little bit of light to help guide her way. Which wasn't much help at all she might add.

**Hoohoo!**

Stiffening in fear, Hinata whips her head in the direction of the wide eyed bird. Squinting her eyes she see's the noisy beast hanging comfortably on the edge of a branch watching, waiting. Its eyes snap in the direction of every little sound, slouching forward -with great speed- it dives towards the forest floor picking up a helpless mouse in it's claw like feet.

She turns away when the bird pecks at the helpless creatures neck. Putting a hand to her mouth she quietly sobs to herself. Why did this have to happen to her? What did she ever do in her life to deserve such a situation of cruelty? And god up in heaven why, why in the hell did she _have _to follow him! None of this would of happened if she would of followed her instincts and like a good girl, let the man keep going and stay put!

But nooo, she just _had _to follow him and see if he could help her. She just had to know if he was the person responsible for the destruction of her home. God she was a fool. A stupid, stupid, **stupid **girl.

Tears streaming down her eyes the hand against her mouth trembles against her pouting lips. Now what was she supposed to do? She was wet from sweating, tired and exhausted from all the running and tripping she had gone through, god knows she must of ran for hours. The bruises and scratches all along her arms, legs, and especially feet, were too painful for her to simply ignore. And to top that off she was cold. Terribly cold.

If she didn't find a way to build a fire or create a decent bed she would most likely die of the cold or even of the bugs crawling on the floor. She wasn't sure what was poisonous and what was not, so she was absolutely doomed if she got bit by something she couldn't see. She brought her knees up against her chest to shield herself from everything, the only position she could think to do in a situation like this.

Hinata closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree. She had to think of a plan, a way to get her through the night and the rest of the day. She was so lost in this massive forest, people have been known to get lost and die out in these never ending masses of green. There were no roads, no houses, absolutely nothing to tell her if she was making it closer to a town or a road.

A snap of a twig to her far left caught her attention, she immediately snapped out of her reverie. _What was that?_ Her eyes open wide and stare in the direction where the sound was believed to have come from. She stared blindly into the darkness, heart pounding wildly in her chest. Damn the darkness of the forest! Of all the places where the moonlight didn't show, that's where something would be. Ironic.

She didn't know what was there, she didn't know if it was going to be harmless or not -but one thing she did know- she wasn't going to become a sitting duck. Her energy was at a low due to her exhausted run form earlier. But she wasn't going to give up.

**Find something to try and hit it with!**

_I-..I don't know what-.._

**Grab anything. A stick, a rock, anything! Just grab something and protect yourself.**

Listening to her conscience she reaches out a shaky hand behind her and feels around the forest floor. Never keeping her eyes off the open mass of darkness, where the sound came from, she bites her lip in agitation as nothing but leaves and dirt come into contact with her searching fingers.

_There's nothing here.._

**Search harder Hinata. There's gotta be something.**

Snap.

_Oh no!_

The outer shape, silhouette, of something catches her attention. Something was in the darkness ahead of her, or rather, _someone. _It didn't take long for her breathing to come out in ragged pants, or her body to start trembling all over. Now desperate she grabs a rock that her hand lightly brushes against and tightens her hold around the pointed edged mass of mineral.

"S-stay away from me!"

The silhouette became more visible, long blonde hair almost glowed out of the darkness. Or maybe that was just her eyes playing tricks on her? It didn't take long for her mind to register the person standing about 20 feet from her. Beautiful mesmerizing scarlet eyes watched her, completely void, through the mass of Cimmerian shade.

_I-I-it's h-him!! _Her mind screamed.

She'd been running all day! How did he catch up to her? How did he know she was here? How!? Theres no way he could of caught up to her was there?

**Well obviously. He's here now is he not?**

But he wasn't supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to have caught up to her, and he definitely wasn't supposed to be here while she was in such a weak state.

"I've been following you since you ran. Your very clumsy."

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment, shame all but shooting through her line of emotions. He had been with her the entire time.

"Y-you're the one that-"

"Destroyed your mediocre domicile." Came the bored reply.

Her throat burned. How could he speak of her village with such boredom, and belittle it without any care in the world. A breeze whipped past her face making her flinch when a stinging sensation vibrated down her left cheek. Ah yes, her cut, she'd forgotten about her injuries. Her free hand shakily rose to her face and wiped the opened flesh in an attempt to make the pain stop. Her heart pounded wildly when she noticed his eyes follow her movement. She swore she felt eyes on her the entire time she was running. Now she knew her fear of being watched had been true.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of feet against leaves hit her shot of hearing. He stepped into the moonlight glow and watched her with curious eyes. Lips pulled back into an amused smirk, he cocks his head to the side and studies her beaten and tattered body for long moments. She shivers in response, and stiffens when his feet continue to bring him closer.

Wide, fearful, yet beautiful white eyes bore into his own. Her fear was so intoxicating to him, how could something be so fragile not be afraid? Poor thing looked like she was about to have a heart attack, not that he would care much if she did.

He found himself studying her form now, seeing as she was so fragile he wanted to know what else about her reeked of innocence. Demon women were far more beautiful than this clump of flesh before him, so there wasn't anything that really caught his attention when it came to her body. But her eyes were a different story. Her eyes reflected that of a deer's caught in headlights, completely in a fear filled trance.

_**That's it girl, fear me. It only amuses me more.**_

He's rudely brought out of his reverie by a sudden panicked command from the raven haired girl before him. Rock in her hand, she stands shakily to her feet and takes a step to the left of the tree she was currently huddling pathetically against.

"Don't c-come any closer t-to m-me!"

It was amazing how she stood there ready to fight him with nothing more than a mass of minerals. The mere audacity of her standing in front of him with a rock for a weapon was enough to make him want to strike the girl down brutally. How dare she stand before him, a demon that could kill her with but a pinky, and challenge him with a **rock **for a weapon? Was the mortal **mocking **him??

Narrowing his eyes dangerously he sneers at the girl before him, taking a step closer and refusing to listen to her foolish demand. As if he'd ever take orders from a human. What a stupid girl. Did she really think she could get away? Did the naive girl actually think that she could fight and protect herself with that thing when he had a sword longer than her whole body that could cut her in half? Hell a mere twitch of his wrist and the girl could have any of her limbs decapitated. The need to taunt the little innocent being before him grew with second that ticked away.

"Or what? What will you do little human?"

Despite her insolence, he couldn't help but wonder whether or not she'd actually use It against him. It was starting to amuse him now. Would she throw it at him or would she actually try to stab him if he got too close? She seemed so frail and innocent, the idea of her trying to hurt him -let alone kill him- seemed rather foolish and idiotic.

"I-..I'll.. I-…" Stuttering uncontrollably she takes another step back.

His powerful foot falls decrease the space between them, with her being so small her own trembling steps backwards didn't meet the same length as his long ones moving forward. His smirk twisted into a grin, fangs hanging out lightly, when she continued to stumble backwards in an attempt to back away from him and keep distance between them. His eyes a perfect example of a bete noir, never once left hers.

_**I feed off your fear, give me all of it. I want to taste more…**_

"N-no! Stop getting c-closer to m-me, I-..I-I-ill s-scream." She cried out desperately.

"Finally got your mouth to start working eh?" The grin on the demons face formed into a twisted smile. "Scream..?"

With blurred movements the demon appeared right in front of the young girl making her scream in fear and shock. Clearly taken off guard she, out of impulse, shot backwards and found herself ramming her back roughly into another tree. How did that tree get there? Movement like a cobra he did a flash step to close the gap between them and slammed his palms roughly on either side of her head into the tree trunk. The impact earned a loud crinkling noise into the air. Hinata jumped in response to his close proximity.

"Please do, scream, I won't mind." Voice deep and alluring her watched her eyes immediately close shut.

Anger shot through his system in waves. Closing her eyes at him will she? Absolutely not. Intolerable. He wanted to **see **her fear. The look in her eyes was something akin to horror and tears, he wanted to see that look again.

"Look at me!" He barked.

Snapping her eyes open her breath hitched at the closeness of his form. If anyone, in any casual condition, had seen this they would of thought the two were lovers. His close proximity, his head bent down towards her, not to mention his arms boxing her closer to his body didn't help her situation.

He was invading her personal space, no better yet he was violating her personal space. Ravagely forcing no distance between them, heat against heat. God it was slightly embarrassing. Hinata had never been this close to a male before - never. She kept to herself, and when boys did try to coax her into letting them- she would ignore them. They never tried to physically force her though, unlike this brute.

"G-get away from m-me." Stuttering low in her throat he might not of even hear her if he didn't have hyper sensitive hearing.

"No." He replied coldly.

He leaned closer, shattering her personal bubble completely. Instinctively her hands were pressed against on his rock hard chest and trying in vain to push him back. The touch was electrifying, Naruto leaned into her -ignoring her hands- and buried his face into her neck.

"D-don't!" Her piercing scream made him flinch in pain, he growled against her skin.

"Be still girl, if you wish to live." Apparently she wished to live because she stopped all her movements and clamped her mouth shut with a sharp sound of teeth hitting teeth.

He had been irked the entire time about this girls scent. For some reason it was driving him mad, and he needed to know why. Sucking in a deep breathe he released it with an animalistic grown. His nails contracted, nose flaring, his pupils dilated for a brief moment.

She was a virgin. Blissful innocence all but leaked off her.

That's why he was so attuned and drawn to her. Her sweet purity was calling to his animal side. It was taking a lot of self control just to keep himself from ripping off her clothes and violating her to the point of no repair. With his demonic side purring for her he couldn't find it in himself to pull away from her, however.

As much as she wanted him gone, he wasn't going to. But this was…odd. See even though she was innocent it shouldn't have an affect on him what so ever. He's been around plenty of virgin women, and hes never -**never **- had this reaction before. She smelled so…so… **delicious**.

Snuggling his face further into her warm neck his jaw tingled a bit, The urge to taste her sent tingles in his mouth. If she smelled innocent no doubt she'd taste innocent also. Making up his mind to not do anything that would make the girl faint, since her heart was beating faster than a humming birds wings, she took a reluctant step back from her, allow his hands to fall to his sides.

She shuddered under his hard stare. Void and completely red, they looked so beautiful. Despite how enchanting they were, she still refused to look clear into them. Her eyes remained down cast the moment he allowed her to breathe and have some personal space - which still wasn't much.

"W-what are you going t-to do to m-me?" She whispered softly.

Heh. He hadn't even thought of that yet. He was so wrapped up in following her and catching her scent he didn't even think what he would do with her. Killing her would be the only logical thing to do, but why waste something that smelled as mouth watering as her?

Mouth watering? His aura darkened, his eyes narrowed viciously on the human before him. She was _human_. He despised humans! Refused to have any sort of attraction or even affiliation with them. For nearly a hundred years he'd never found need in any mortals. So why now?

_**Why her?..**_

That was his biggest question. Unbeknownst to him, she was having the same line of thought.

_Why me? _

It wasn't particularly him that was interested in her, it was his possessive side. A side of him that he thought would never be shown or present. Apparently demons contain two sides of 'personalities.' They're destructive side, and -believe it or not- loving side. Although both are twisted, they play very important roles in a demons life.

The destructive side is the side of a demon that wants everything to do with pain, blood, and fear. Typical side that humans see demons in. The loving side -also known as the hidden side- is the part of the demon that shows attraction, love, and yearning for a mate.

So this human girl smelling like a goddess to him, was bad.

Very bad.

It meant that his demon - **approved**.

Normally demons don't have interest in humans, its not impossible but it is rare. Demons always take demons as mates. Humans are fragile, and die very soon. Demons are powerful, and live for many centuries. The main reasons why demons don't take humans as mates. Not only that, humans have a tendency to smell like their lovers. Which causes too much attraction from other demons that wish to claim them. Nothings better than claiming the lover of another demon, there was no better high than knowing you just stole someone else's property.

Taking on the scent of the demon lover always happens to a human. Even if they weren't lovers though the scent of a demon sticks to a human like glue. Why? It's not known nor clear. Whatever the case humans are highly sticky to any sort of fragrance or scent they are in contact with. Hell the mere brushing up against one will leave a demons scent all over that human for weeks. Like right now.

His scent is all over her. With a hint of flowers the girl was reeking of him.

_**Good.**_

His eyes took on a possessive tint. He couldn't kill her now, that much was obvious. The little wench managed to catch his inner demons attention - fuck. He could just release her, but should another demon smell her he'd want to take her just for the sake of taking her away from him. This did not suit well with him, in response to the thought a low growl rumbled in the air.

Thinking her question had angered him Hinata stiffened in fear and bit her lower lip in panic. God why couldn't things go good for her? Regaining composure the demon closed his eyes and sighed low.

"Heh, lets go Madchen."

Blinking in surprise she stares up at him, her raven locks swishing against her cheeks. Did he just say they were leaving? No no no no no! No way was she going anywhere with this monster! He had destroyed everything she ever loved, how could he just tell her to follow him like she was some sort of dog?

"N-no." She whispered angrily.

He rose an eyebrow at her and continued to stare at her with an uncaring expression.

"You have two choices Madchen, you can either come willingly or forced. Either way, your coming." His tone was harsh. She gulped in response.

"I-..I wont go!"

Her growled at her defiance. Stupid woman.

He took a step forward ready to snatch her wrist and force to come to him, when all of a sudden, he found himself dodging an intended stab from the sharp clump of mineral in the girls hand. Apparently his earlier question on whether she'd use it or not had been answered.

Grasping her wrist with ease he squeezed her hand painfully forcing her to drop the rock before bending forward and throwing her non too gently over his left shoulder. Screaming she pounded her fist into his back, her hands clawed at his long blond hair hanging loosely all the way down to his waist.

"Let me go!"

"Do you really want me to let you go? A 6'3 fall sounds painful." He added casually, keeping her struggling form in place with his left arm reached back and snaked around her waist tightly.

"N-no!" She went rigid.

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

Hinata groaned painfully against the demons back. Her face buried deep in his shoulder blade she winced again as her pelvis ached in pain. After a couple hours of hanging over his shoulder she found that it was starting to hurt - a lot. How she even survived for so long was beyond her. He didn't seem to notice the fact that she was in pain. Typical.

"C-can you please put me d-down?" Hinata bit her lip when his arm tightened around her waist.

His answer was clear by his actions. Great, a no.

"P-please.. I-it hurts.." Wincing again as his shoulder's bone connected with her pelvis.

"Heh."

Hinata sighed in relief when she felt her the pressure on her pelvis reside and she found herself scooting down the front of his body. Her relief was short lived however, because she was now being held bridal style. Head resting neatly against his chest she closes her eyes in embarrassment, his gaze is now on her.

She couldn't really see him staring at her since it was still pitch black in the forest, but she could definitely feel his eyes on her. Without much thought she laid her head against his chest and buried her face. She didn't like the feeling of him watching her, it made her nervous. Why was he staring at her anyways?

"Its p-pitch black out here." Se finally said, after hours of silence.

"Heh." She frowned at his noise as an answer.

"How can you s-see in the d-dark?" She whispered. Not trusting him, and fearing she might hit a tree soon.

"Night vision." Hinata's lips formed a thin line.

"Oh." She still believed she'd hit a tree soon.

Naruto closed his eyes. In truth he didn't even need his night vision to know where he was going because he could sense everything that went on around him. So he could avoid every tree, branch, bush, even flying bug coming his way without having to open his eyes.

"Get some sleep. Your body's weak."

Hinata blinked a moment before his words registered in her mind. She shuddered when she realized that -yes- she was very much tired. But she didn't want to go to sleep. She would rather stay up all night then fall asleep, a day without rest was just fine with her. Who knows what kind of sick things he was plotting to do while she slept!

**I doubt he'd do anything. Hes using both his hands to keep you up you know..**

_I-I know but still. You never know…_

She remained awake for another 15 minutes before her body slackened in his grip and she relaxed, he noticed immediately when she fell asleep. Her breathing became even and her body fell into full reliance on him.

Being as gentle and careful so as not to wake her, he managed to lift her body up slightly and lean down to get a nice sniff of her again.

A inwardly growled.

Her blood was filling his senses, he needed to get her somewhere so her body could be trated properly. If left un attended for too long she runs the possible risk of getting extremely sick and getting infected with something. He didn't need any sort of medicine or stuff, in fact, those wounds of her -had they of been on him- would of healed in 10 minutes. Bruises, scrapes, cuts and all.

Like he said.

Humans were far too fragile. In a way they were like fruits. Easily bruised and yet smelled and tasted delicious. At least, this particular human was. Some humans smelled horrible. And don't taste very good either.

The slight shifting in his arms caught his attention. Looking down at the woman in his arms he noted how the girl snuggled closer to his chest, her body shivering from the cool nights breeze.

Yah, he definitely needed to take her somewhere so she could get cleaned up and have a nice place to sleep. Too bad there wasn't anything for miles, and running would disturb her and wake her up. His eyes scanned the dark forest before his left ear twitched. The hallow sound of wind echoing caught his attention. A cave no doubt.

He debated for a moment on whether he should take her to the cave not too far from them or just keep heading in the direction where another village was at. The girl shuddered again.

_**Cave it is.**_

-

-

The cave was very cold and filled with nothing but bats. Luckily there were no animals except them. He's positive the young girl would not be happy waking up to seeing him wrestling a bear just for the right to take the cave. Wresting a bear… he almost laughed at the thought. Almost.

Reaching a nice distance into the cave he lightly put the girl down, setting her on the ground wasn't much of a problem, however trying to get the girl away from _him _proved to be difficult. The moment he tried to move the girl from his body she whimpered and only snuggled closer to him.

Damn humans. Always so clingy.

The thought of yanking her away from him and dropping her on the floor passed through his mind. However he disregarded the idea with a sigh and instead settled on lying on the ground and wrapping his arms tightly around her form. She was shivering against him, it wouldn't take long for her to warm up though. Another good thing about demons was their bodies naturally adapted to any kind of weather. Right now his body was very hot and not about to come down in temperature anytime soon. Well unless he willed it so.

Her tiny frame was pressed so firmly against his own, he growled low in his throat again. His demon side was purring softly in want. Yes. He **wanted **her. However that part of him would soon fade, that he was positive about.

His emotions and moods never stayed the same all the time. By tomorrow he'd most likely be his cold and cruel self. He wondered what he'd do to the girl. She was a nuisance to him, the stupid mortal. God he truly hated humans. Loathed the damn creatures. Yet he felt so entitled to make this girl his? This _human - _his?

Absurd.

Preposterous.

The very thought was making him sick to his stomach. Yet his actions contradict his thoughts. Despite how much he keeps thinking about killing, destroying and loathing the human race, he's still holding onto and protectively trapping a human to his side. If he were in his normal state he would of shoved her away from him and decapitated her head.

Something was forcing him to act different when it came to her. Catching a whiff of her scent he immediately had a clue as to what exactly it was. Fuck. It annoyed him greatly, bothered him to the point where he wanted to do back-flip's off the top of the ceiling.

Why was she clinging to him as if he was her savior when it was his fault her family, friends, and very home were destroyed?

Crimson eyes stared down at the peaceful sleeping form. Her face looked so innocent and soft. Both hands were clutching the front of his shirt, probably to make sure that he didn't leave without her knowing about it.

Both sides of his demon personality called for different things from this girl. He was a danger to her in every fuckin way. And yet she clung to him as If he was her knight in shining armor. He scoffed silently. Humans were fools, he's said it time and again! And -time and again- they've proven him correct. Like now. A perfect example. They're too trusting, too naïve, too **fragile**.

A blood thirst all up striked his mind with a vengeance, his arms that were wrapped around the young woman's waist suddenly grew tighter, the nails on his fingers began tearing into her clothing. She didn't feel it at first, but the more his need to draw and see blood grew the more she seemed to squirm against his body unconsciously.

It was then that his other demonic personality stabilized and nearly completely vanquished his blood lust side. The aching in his body, the growing need to be close to the girl was on the brink of driving him insane. He wanted to possess her right now, with her tiny form clinging against his so intimately. She was warm now, and her body was so _soft _compared to his rough muscles and hard chest.

And her **scent**. God did he want so badly to claim her as his. To purposely mingle her scent with his forever. That was the difference between mating and carrying your lovers scent and merely being in the presence of a demon and having his scent on you. When your body is promised to that demon your scent takes on the scent of your demon **permanently. **

Right now she smelled of him, but should she take a bath his scent would be washed away.

His scent would be washed away…

Why did that make him feel so angry? He obsession over this girl changed dramatically in a matter of hours. This was bad.. Very bad.

Extremely bad. He needed to get away from this woman as soon as possible. The wench was becoming an obsession for him.

The demon groaned inwardly as he fought between his lust for drawing her blood and his want for claiming her as his own for eternity.

He had a feeling the night was going to be a long and torturous one.

Great, fuckin great.

* * *

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/**

* * *

Bwuahahahaha!! I wanted you guys to see that for a demon, when you find your rightful 'mate' it takes but a couple hours for you to be totally devoted and in love with them.

Too bad Narutos got a real bad love for blood and death. Poor Hinata.

**Read Please : **

Incase any of you were wondering "**Madchen" means - Girl - in German**.

The reason why I chose it was because saying 'girl' over and over again in English is a drag. And I love how Naruto refers to Hinata as nothing more that 'woman' or 'girl.' And too many people use Japanese for their writing, So I figured, why not add some spice?

Anyways **R & R, **please tell me what you think. If you don't review I don't know if it's worth anyone's time to continue with this. Ty.


	3. Master and Servant

**PLEASE READ: **I posted up what Narutos swords looks like, the two blades that he wields on my **profile at the bottom**. They are badass pictures. Go check them out so you know what everything looks like, it'll help you get a better view of how badass and sexy Demon Naruto is.

And just so you know, I didn't mention it but, this **has nothing to do with Japan and its culture**. It **doesn't really have a specific time period **either. Just **use your imagination**.

**Disclaimer: **I am afraid that the guy currently pointing his gun at my head will shoot me and beat me with his gun if I tell a lie. So, alas, I must say that Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chaos **

**Chapter 3 - Master and Servant**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

* * *

"**That smell…"**

It was a foreign scent that had awoken the demon from his light slumber. The blonde, red eyed demon took a big whiff of the air, feeling his senses with that foreign scent again. The aroma was heavy of roses and fresh vanilla.

"**Delicious."**

Unlike humans, the demon awoke with his senses already in its top shape, and his memories fresh in his mind. Within seconds of taking in the scent he knew exactly who it belonged to and last nights events. The body nestled so comfortably against him was intolerable. Naruto was not comfortable with anything, let alone _anybody _being so close to him. As a demon it was vital for his survival to remain completely solitaire and isolated, should someone/something get too close it was only natural to kill it.

Naruto was trying not to rip the girls throat out. Instincts were telling him to eliminate the source of his personal space invasion and it was getting really hard to control. He was doing a pretty good job doing it.. Until she decided to start snuggling into him.

The demons body stiffened in defense, she needed to go - **Now**.

Placing a clawed hand on her tiny shoulder he attempted to shake the girl awake. When she didn't stir he resorted to words.

"Wake up." He snapped, glaring down at the raven haired girl nestled comfortably against his chest, unknowingly refusing to let him up.

Naruto was already in a bad mood, her inability to listen only heightened it. When he tried to disentangle her from him, so he could get up and not sit around wasting the morning, she clung to him tighter. Extremely annoyed, Naruto used the only thing he knew best..

Force.

With a clawed hand Naruto angrily grabbed a handful of her raven locks, tightening his grip on the smooth hair, he yanked on it harshly. Eyes snapping open Hinata didn't have time to register what was going on before she was roughly thrown from a very warm body. Her back hit the sharp jagged edges of rock before falling painfully back towards cold dirt.

Naruto stood up, finally being free to do so, and looked at the mortal before him with distaste. What the hell did she think he was doing? The demon didn't approve of her actions.

"**Lets see you try to cuddle with me now." **

Inside two personalities growled, one with approval the other with disdain. So she hit the wall a little too hard and now had potential bruising, so what? She could suck it up. Naruto mentally sneered at his hidden side, it was constantly getting in the way and trying to make him feel bad. For this.. This.. Mortal.

Revolting.

Hinata felt pain shoot through her entire back in waves, she tried not to let the small whimper in her throat escape. Just what happened? One minute shes lying against a comfortably warm body, and the next thing she knows that very body is throwing her into a wall.

She needed to get up, lying on the floor was really making her look bad. When she tried to push herself up her back immediately protested with a sharp pain. Coming to terms with her body's inability to get up Hinata, instead, lifted her head a little off the ground and found a shadow suddenly looming over her form. Uh oh.. Twisting her neck to the side she saw nothing but black shoes, letting her eyes travel up the person before her, she noticed that everything about him was black. And metal.

Until you got to his face.

Pools of deep blood red orbs stared down at her, typically cold and angry, Naruto's threatening expression and warrior-like pose was a major wake-up call. The pain in her back was hurting really bad, she whimpered again in pain. Naruto listened to her pain filled sounds, he growled disgustedly at her weakness. That shouldn't of hurt her as much as she's letting on. Still, part of his brain was reminding him how fragile she was. Naruto shook off his hidden sides attempt to get him to feel regret and instead settled with growling louder at her.

Just to prove to his hidden side just who was in charge, he flexed his claws in the air trying to purposely scare her. He nearly laughed when Hinata stared after him with fearful eyes. She was so afraid..

Timidly she braced her hands against the dirt and forced her upper body into an erect position. Coming to a sit she gulped at the malicious intent in his blood red irises.

"P-please.." She stuttered when he flexed and cracked his fingers for a second time.

"Girl."

"Y-yes.." She whispered, averting her gaze from his.

"Wench. Should you try to find comfort in me again, I will not hesitate to decapitate you." Monotonous as usual.

Instinctively she put a shaky hand to her neck. Despite how bored he sounded when he spoke, the words had her visualizing the outcome. Her stomach lurched at the mental image of him chopping her head clear off her shoulders. Hinata gave an involuntary shudder. There was no doubt in her mind that he would.

When had she sought comfort in him anyways? She didn't remember ever doing such a thing. Why would she anyways, she hated him.

"_You were snuggling close to him you know.."_

_W-when? I don't remember.._

"_While you were sleeping. Right when you started trying to get comfortable-"_

Hinata was brought out of her question and answer battle with her conscious by a sudden scuffling sound. The sound of crunching dirt and rocks signaled the girl that the demon had just moved.

Crouching down to somewhat get to her level, he reached out a hand and grasped the front of her shirt, yanking her closer to him. The sound of her heart beat picking up speed, pounded in his ears. When he pulled her even closer she panicked. It didn't take long to have her suddenly showing a display of water works. With her tears forming at the ends of her eyes they finally spilled over, running down her cheeks. Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. What was it about humans and their need to cry that really set his blood to boiling?

Hinata couldn't help herself. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to stand up for herself and prove that she wasn't as weak as he always tried to make her out to be, but it was so hard when everything he does always ended with him making threats or revoltingly gory comments and of course, you cant forget his mocking laughter. It seemed every-time she's made contact with this demon he's always done something to try and hurt her. How much worse are things going to get? Did she even really want to know the answer to that question?

"Pathetic. I haven't even hurt you yet and already your crying." He sneered. Why was he always looking down on her?

"Yout t-threw me into t-the w-w-wall." She sobbed softly, indicating that he had in fact hurt her.

Raising a blonde eyebrow at her, he gave her a stoic expression, losing his sneer. "That didn't hurt. The wall merely gave you a love-tap." He spoke carelessly.

Hinata winced at his words. What a cruel thing to say, how could he sit there and mock her. Openly denying that he had hurt her! Still, she didn't voice a retort to his lie, it wouldn't do her any good to have him purposely - in his view- hurt her. And his idea of a love-tap obviously didn't apply to humans. No doubt she has numerous bruises forming on her back now…

"P-please.. I.. " She stopped. What was she even going to say? What was there **to** say? Was she going to beg for his mercy? Did she even have enough guts to do that? Probably not.

Narutos eyebrows knitted together. When in the presence of a demon, a slave is never to ask things of it. The mere audacity of it was almost always a death sentence. In the demon world, humans were nothing but cattle, they had no rights what so ever. This stupid mortal just seemed to make mistake after mistake. She must be a cat, with all the screws up her life should have been lost long ago.

"Silence. I didn't give you permission to speak." He stated coldly.

For a moment she didn't register what he said. Eyebrows knitting together in confusion Hinata stared at him in bewilderment. Did he just say that he didn't give her permission? Permission??

She needed permission to speak? Never, in the 17 years of her being alive, had she been told that she needed permission to say anything. Hinata's own parents weren't even like that. To say the least, the young woman didn't like the authority he tried to use on her. She wasn't his slave. Why did this demon always seem to act like some sort of prince when he was around her?

"You d-don't have authority over w-what I s-say." She tried her hardest to sound menacing.

Naruto didn't even bat an eye. Her sentence was so overpowered by her soft voice and stuttering that her defiance looked pathetic. Hinata bit her tongue lightly when she realized that she didn't exactly sound as menacing as she had hoped. He didn't even change expressions, what a way to make her look bad.

"Slave. I have every authority over you."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. There was that prince complex of his again. This arrogant demon, always finding some way to patronize her and make her feel worthless. Who did he think he was anyways? It wasn't like he was some sort of prince or king, he just had a mindset of one. Taking that as motivation, Hinata refused to give in to his belittling obstinacies.

"N-no you don't." Hinata voiced firmly.

It was then that Naruto released his hold on her shirt and instead clasped his claws around her small neck. Coming to a stand, and forcing her with his hand to come up with him, he roughly slammed her frail body against the jagged rocks of the cave again.

Hinata yelped in pain this time, cringing when he only tightened his grip around her throat. She found that he seemed to have a thing for her neck. A sense of déjà vu came over her. This was the position he put her in the first time they had met. After her little comment for him to kiss her behind, he didn't take much liking to it apparently, because it was this position he put her in right after she said it.

The all too familiar memory of him nearly choking the life out of her flashed in her mind. She didn't want to go through something like that again. But still, the thought of stooping so low as to accept his referring to her as being a servant really did rile her up. It was very hard to infuriate Hinata, however, this demon didn't seem to have a problem with being able to do so.

Naruto wasn't willing to put up with this low creatures insubordination. How dare this thing backtalk him? He was in control, she needed to understand that such disobedience will not be tolerated.

"You asinine mortal. How dare you speak to me with such a contumacious obstinacy ." He growled low in his throat, digging his claws into her skin.

Blood began to surface underneath the sharp edges of his claws. Dripping down her neck, Naruto watched the liquid, mesmerized. He'd always thought the smell and look of blood was wonderful, however, on her it seemed to have been brought to a different level. It was intoxicating. She looked good while she bled, he had to give her credit.

And those fearful doe eyes that were watching him. They were trying to peek into his soul, hoping to find some sort of spark of humanity to get him to take mercy on her. Foolish girl. Didn't she know by now that he could not be trusted? Was she really thinking he was going to feel bad for hurting her?

The thought was laughable.

He stopped his thoughts when a spark of defiance flickered in those pure white orbs of hers. Twitching her lips into a slight frown, she very lightly narrowed her eyes into a glare. Well, as much of a glare as the innocent butterfly could muster.

With a quick motion Hinata, using what her momma gave her, tried to slash at his face with her nails. She knew she wasn't going to get him, as if, she just couldn't stand around and let him belittle her and do nothing.

Naruto had released the girl and was about ten feet from her in just a second of seeing her hand come after him.

Inside Narutos blood lust was pounding radically for control. She had sparked her blood lusts interest in a way no female has ever before. In all his years, never, **never** had any female tried to bring harm to him. It was just unheard of, females all but dropped to their knees to get close to him. Hell, they even enjoyed it when he hurt them and tried to make them bleed, being the sadomasochist that they were. But not this one, oh no not this one.

The nerve of this girl trying to hurt him, without any sort of steel between them or claws, was like a breath of fresh air. This really was something new, and for some reason he found that he really, really, **Really **liked it. In fact, he wanted her to fight him more. Inside his two inner demons groaned with want, he wanted her to fight him- draw his blood- while the other wished to dominate her, force her into submission.

It would seem his hidden side wasn't all love and hearts as he had always thought. Her defiance really was waking up parts of him, poor girl would have been better off having him want to kill her. He noticed the girl was watching him, afraid of what she had just done. It made his blood boil, she shouldn't feel remorse - he sure as hell didn't- she should **want **to hurt him. He **needed **her to want to hurt him. His inner selves growled in disapproval. Now the girl had gone and done it, now both of his sides were unhappy. How unfortunate for her. With both of his sides not liking her new reaction, he now had complete control over punishing her.

Excellent.

-

She stood still, staring straight ahead to the beautiful demon not too far away. He looked calm, eyes void of any emotion for a second. But it soon changed.

In just two seconds flat his face twisted into a Cheshire cat grin, his sharp teeth and fangs glinting with danger. Blood red orbs narrowed, malicious glee all but sparkling within them.

He let forth a psychotic guffaw.

"Oh, mortal, how you amuse me." Opening his mouth he let his tongue lick over his lips, taunting her. "Beating you into submission will prove most entertaining."

Cracking his knuckles he showed her his clawed hands, the sharp ends of his nails mocking her set of flat and well rounded ones.

"I do believe mine are just a little better."

Hinata gulped in worry. A little? The man had claws, very long and very sharp claws. What did she have? Perfectly rounded ones.. As if shed be able to do much damage with those..

"Lets play a little game." The deep, alluring voice purred. Hinata shivered in response.

Immediately she shook her head. There was no way she was going to do anything with him, especially a game. She got the feeling that his idea of a 'game' wasn't healthy for anyone as mortal as her. Besides, with the psychotic laughter and the comment to beat her until she submitted to him, didn't exactly give her any reason to trust him.

"Don't worry little Madchen, I'll make this fight even. I wont use any of my demonic speed or power if you can get me to bleed just once. Should you succeed I'll set you free."

"F-fight!?" Hinatas dumbfounded expression was met with deep laughter. So that's where his game led to, how commonplace. Still, the result was still the same, he managed to rile her up because of it.

Hinata felt her insides churn. How typical of him. Turning her defiance into nothing more than a game for his amusement. He wanted her to fight him, for what? For his twisted pleasure? Did he get off on women trying to kill him? A quick glance at his face gave her, her answer. Still, her life should be in her hands, so why was he offering her freedom? What did that mean she was now?

"_His slave. He's only been telling you that since the moment you woke up."_

Hinata stared at the excited demon with revulsion. How he could find this as nothing more than sport just showed how inhumane he was. She knew he was a demon, but she honestly didn't expect him to be so twisted.

This 'even fight' he was giving her really wasn't much help at all. He wouldn't need his power or speed with the sharp nails he had attached to his fingertips. What could she do to get him to bleed? It was obvious he was going to fight back, there was no way of winning.

But still, if she did manage to win then she would get her freedom.

Freedom.

Right now, though she hated to admit it, she was not free. Her life was in his claws, and he could rip it to shreds at any time he wished. She admitted to herself, also, that she was lucky he even found her amusing. No doubt if he didn't her blood and guts would be coating the walls right now.

What a cruel creature he is, forcing her to fight a losing battle.

Hinata eyed him wearily. She had no choice, she would have to try and get him to bleed. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very painful experience.

_I finally stand up for myself and fight back, and it __**would **__be against an opponent I have no chance in the world at defeating. _

"W-what else?" She finally managed to speak.

The demon didn't waver his excited expression.

"You fight until you manage to get me to bleed." He laughed. "You'll lose if you pass out from exhaustion."

Hinata inwardly trembled with anger. His voice sounded as if he knew for a fact that she would end up doing the second possibility rather than the first. He doubted her being able to get him, he was insinuating that she would pass out from exhaustion. Not only that, but she was only given one option at failure, that meant that this was going to be horribly painful. Not just painful, horribly painful.

"Of course. You can always just give in now." He gibed. Hinata glared at him.

"If I lose?" She snapped angrily, indicating that she wasn't going to even think about his suggestion.

It was when she asked this question that the excited look was merely a wall hiding his real emotion. Eyes raging with pure insanity the demons lips fell into a mocking smirk. Licking his lips again he eyed her with a predatory hunger.

"If you lose, you will spend the rest of your life chained to my side." Hinatas insides freezed over.

"_Oh my."_

_W-what?!_

Every part of her being shook to the core. Chained to his side for the rest of her life? What kind of a cruel punishment was that! She would rather die!

Again his lips twisted up into a Cheshire cat grin, fangs poking out teasingly. Poor girl looked scared to death.

"You better pray you'll win, Madchen." His eyes glinted maliciously. "There are plenty of torture ideas I've been wanting to try out. I might need a second opinion on how effective they might be." He purred mockingly at her.

The excitement in his eyes grew when a look of horror crossed her features. Hinata put a hand to her mouth and shook her head, hoping to get his words out of her head. This demon was positively sick. How could he say such a thing to her? To tell her that she would be forced to watch him while he tortured his victims was gut wrenching.

God did she want to throw up.

Hinatas eyes filled with hatred. Of course he knew that her being chained to his side would be a fate worse than death. He could see it in her eyes. She'd rather sacrifice her life then allow herself to be a piece of property to him. With him being the cause of her village and families destruction, it was no wonder she was still willing to fight back.

The girl wanted some sort of revenge. He was willing to let her **try** it, just to see her put so much effort into something inevitable. She was going to be his whether she liked it or not, he had decided that already.

Spending hours contemplating whether or not he should leave her or keep her, he came to the conclusion that she would be of some use later on.

Might as well keep her. And so, he had brutally woken her up because he had made up his mind to keep her rather than kill her. With both of his personalities screaming to keep the human, he had no choice but to comply with the demand. That didn't mean he was happy about it, hence the reason for his brutality to her just earlier.

Hinatas gaze met the demon's.

"I won't lose." She finally stated. She needed to be strong and confident if she had any hopes at all for beating this demon.

Naruto's Cheshire grin widened, giving her the full view of his sharp teeth, his two dominant sharp teeth were his canines. God, did he have to look so scary? He looked like the kind of monster that hung out under your bed and tried to get you while you slept.

She shivered.

His grin broadened.

Naruto was becoming impatient with this woman's delay's. She was taking far too long to decide what she was going to do. Well, he'll just have to give her some.. Motivation.

Within seconds he was before her, slashing a claw out and succeeding in ripping open the flesh on her left arm. Hinata had been taken by surprise, she stumbled back at the unexpected attack. Putting her right hand over the wound she winced in pain. He hadn't even given her a warning!

"Heh. Barely ten seconds into our fight and your already injured. You should just give up, Madchen."

Hinata gritted her teeth. He was always mocking her! Stepping forward she quickly shot out a hand and tried to scratch at his face. It was the only thing that wasn't hidden behind all his mass amounts of cloth and armor.

Her position was a slightly hunched over one, with her hands formed into a slashing claw. She had missed him, great. He was definitely not gonna go easy on her. Hinata snapped her head to the right, he stood there for a minute then began his solar system movement.

Naruto orbited around her with powerful predatory steps. Her eyes watched his movements, she shivered every time he went behind her only to relax when he was in her view again. He did it a couple of times, walking in a circle around her, she knew what he was up to. He was trying to intimidate her, and he was doing a damn good job at it too.

The sound of knuckles cracking off to her right made her heart jump. God, this match was so unfair. The only place she could attack was his neck and up. She debated on going after his exposed hands, but his claws were there.

Sucking in a breath Hinata was about to make a quick leap to her right to try and tackle him, hoping maybe she could scratch his face in the process. She was just about to do it when his body suddenly stiffened. The aura he was letting off suddenly poured out and choked her soul.

Placing a hand to her heart she sucked in a deep breath. God, his aura was so.. Hostile! She wondered why that was.

Her breath caught when his animal-like pupils dilated, within seconds he was in front of her, grasping hold of her arm and forcing her behind him. Clutching his arms from behind she leaned into his back, startled. Pulling her face away she looked up at the back of his head. Just what did he do that for?

What the?-

"Finally found you, demon." Came a calm voice.

_Oh..that's why._

"Well demon, you put us through one hell of a chase." A different voice stated, sounding soft and alluring.

She couldn't see these men, but it was clear they were demon hunters. These were the men people called to destroy demons. Their organization was set up all around the world, everywhere there were some sort of demon hunters, all willing to destroy any of the mythical beasts - for a price of course.

Hinatas heart pounded rapidly in her chest, she peeked out from behind the large body shielding her and found three men standing at the entrance of the cave. With swords in their hands they glared daggers at the person in front of her.

Hinatas heart fell to the pit of her stomach in disappointment. These men weren't real demon hunters, just cheap money hungry ones. These men had no armor, no daggers, no crossbows and poisons. Nothing. Nothing but a small piece of steel. She had been lucky enough to have seen a real demon hunter before. There was a small demon boy causing havoc in their village, killing and eating other children, it was by sheer luck that a man came into the village.

He knew the moment he walked in the village that a demon was on the loose, because he took out his crossbow, turned, aimed, fire. Within minutes of his arrival he had killed the little demon boy that was killing other children for nearly two weeks. Hinata was so amazed, she remembered stumbling towards him and hugging him. The man, for someone that killed without hesitation, smiled and patted her head warmly.

These men were nothing but a joke. How did they even find them anyhow? They didn't look like the kind that were good at tracking.

They were all the same height, atleast 6 foot she would say, well except for one. He stood just a little shorter and he was strangely beautiful compared to the other two. Her chest constricted and nearly stopped when all their eyes shifted from Narutos straight onto hers. Her hands clutched his black armor tighter. A feral growl rumbled from the body she was against.

She couldn't see his face, but she knew for sure it was Naruto that had growled, because every pair of eyes that were on hers suddenly snapped back to him. They looked worried? But it didn't seem for themselves, they were constantly flicking their eyes from him then back to her.

"Alright Demon. Hand over the girl." The first man said. Pointing his sword out to them.

Were they talking about her? Hinatas eyes widened in panic. He wasn't going to let her go was he? Who were these men anyways, were they coming to rescue her?

"Such filth." Came the cool reply from the demon.

Sticking out his right hand he cracked it a couple of times before fire began glowing at his fingertips. A black pulsing oval formed just below his outstretched hand, Hinata watched it with shocked eyes. Just what the hell was he doing?

The darkness finally took shape. Now in his hand was a sword, if you could call it that. With the hilt made of bone the rest of the sword was a deep jet black, every inch of the blade was formed into sharp spiked edges. (**A/N: See profile for the pic. Will be the right handed sword)**

The blade was huge. It was nearly his full body size, width nice and thick, while the length surpassed her height. She stares at the black blade, her stomach lurches at the hilt - just whose bone did that belong to, she wondered. She was brought out of her reverie when Naruto stepped forward, his armor rattling tauntingly.

The men took a step back. Apparently they hadn't expected what happened either. The man at the very end stared with wide eyes. He seemed more frightened than the rest, why was that?

"Hah! I'm not scared of you!" One of the men screamed, stepping towards him with his blade drawn.

"What fools these mortals be." He murmured darkly.

With a quick step Naruto was standing behind the group of three men. Grasping one by the head he picked him up with one hand. The man dangled and screamed, kicking his legs wildly in the air. Naruto laughed, Digging his nails into the mans skull, blood drained down over his face and neck. Hinata looked at the scene with horror.

Nothing was stopping the gleeful grin on that demons face. Enjoying the screams of the man he held in the air by clawed fingers. Hinata shook her head, all of this was just so.. Disgusting. The sight of the demon Throwing him to the ground and stabbing the one to his right with his sword, left her feeling light headed. She very nearly fell to the floor when the demonic sword Impaled the man. Naruto, with his incredible strength lifted him in the air so the man could dangle and scream. With one hand he was able to wield a sword bigger than her and the weight of a grown man at the same time. Just how powerful was he?

Naruto stomped his foot over the head of the man he just threw to the floor. Crushing his skull, blood spluttered from the ripped open skin.

Laughing maniacally Naruto looked down at the blood before him and groaned in pleasure. There was something about killing people that really got him off. Oh how he loved it, and the fearful girl watching his every move only heightened his blood lust. Her fear was driving him insane! Oh how she affected him..

Naruto almost laughed at the foolish man making his way towards his Madchen. The imbecile really thought he didn't know what he was doing? As if. Naruto knew the moment he ran after her right until the moment he grabbed her from behind and put the sword to her neck.

"You don't belong here." A third man replied. His grip on Hinata tightened painfully. "Touch me and I'll kill her." He threatened, obviously this was a last result of him trying to get the demon to take mercy on him.

Rudely brought out of his fun, he turned to find the third man behind Hinata. Trembling with apprehension, Hinata didn't know what she was more scared of, the demon torturing and laughing at his victims or the man threatening to kill her if said demon didn't do as he was told.

He looked at Naruto with panic. Sweating and panting he tightened his grip on her, earning a yelp of pain from Hinata when the katana sliced a little into her skin.

He didn't belong here? Just what did he mean by that? Demons have walked the earth almost as long as humans have, so just what was he saying?

A low warning growl escaped said demons mouth. Hinatas heart beat skipped a beat when those red orbs turned as red as blood itself. Baring his fangs viciously at the man behind her.

A whine escaped the demon behind him, he grip on her slackened. It seemed like he was fighting something, fighting something invisible. His grip continued to slacken then tighten again, having an inner battle with himself. It was as if he was trying to submit yet forcing himself to fight back out of fear. Why did he whine in submission when the demon growled and bore his fangs? Just what the hell was going on!

Why were these people coming after him anyways?

Still unsatisfied, Naruto looked down at his bloody sword, with a smirk he lifted it up and chuckled lightly, finally meeting Hinatas gaze. The possessive look in those orbs had her knees weak, she could barely stand. Innocent eyes bore into cruel ones.

Time stood still as those red eyes questioned her silently. A simple question that had her breathing heavily.

**Do You Trust Me? **His eyes seemed to physically ask.

She didn't know why she had done it. But she found herself nodding to his silent question. Without him having even to say it she instinctively cocked her head to the side giving him more room.

Without tearing his gaze from hers, Naruto, with a flick of his wrist, sent the sword hurtling towards her. She would of closed her eyes, she would of screamed and tried to dodge the sword, but for some reason his eyes refused to let her do anything. They kept her rooted to the spot.

Within seconds the blade missed her shoulder by an inch, the feral scream and sudden gurgling from behind her was all she heard.

Finally the realization of what just occurred ran through her head. She had just let him throw his big ass sword right at her. Trusting him to get the guy behind her. She must have been as crazy as he was, never in a million years would she of agreed to it with anyone else.

The flashes of blood and death filled her mind, as well as the stench of it. Feeling nauseous, Hinata couldn't take anymore of it.

Hinata passed out.

A large muscled arm was snaked around her before she even closed her eyes. His blood red orbs glinted with triumph.

"Well Madchen…" He yanked her body closer to his and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck.

"..looks like you lose."

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

Carrying the girl in his arms Naruto made his way out of the large cave.

His Madchen snuggled close to his chest. He almost wanted to laugh at her movements, it would seem that she was a slow learner. This time, however, he did not feel the need to hurt her. She had been through enough already.

Those men didn't come for her, they came for him. She was lucky that they were just pathetic mortals, well, except for the one that grabbed her. He had been a demon, such a low ranking one he honestly thought it was mortal.

This was just the beginning. He could tell his sudden presence was starting to stir the demon population. They were scared.

Good.

They should be.

Still, with this girl now by his side she would constantly be in danger. She wasn't safe with him, but neither was she without him. With his scent all over her, it wouldn't matter where she went, demons would try to rape and kill her.

With him, she would at least be protected. They were all fools to try and come after him. They couldn't stop the inevitable, still, it would make being in the mortal realm less boring.

Let them come.

Let them die.

Let them be wiped from the face of the earth.

Let him be the one to do it.

Naruto laughed loudly, his menacingly black aura rippling in the air tauntingly.

"Come. All of you! Come and challenge me." He roared. "I'll destroy you all."

Psychotic laughter erupted from Narutos chest. Nothing could ever make him more thrilled than the idea of a war. And this was just the beginning, there was still so much time. So much more time to play before everything would change.

Within his embrace the young woman shivered in her sleep. Dreaming of flowers, peace, love, and deep cruel laughter.

A small smile touched her lips.

* * *

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

* * *

This is when the actual plot starts kicking in. I hope you guy enjoyed it. :D I'm sorry if this was a little boring to you guys. It was really needed though.

**You see the button - Review This Story/ Chapter - PRESS IT. Its calling to you…**


	4. Water and Anger

Wow I got so many reviews! Thank you all for your support! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Naruto. If I did Naruto would be evil and the greatest villain in all of Naruto.

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chaos **

**Chapter 4 - Water and Anger**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

* * *

"Hurry up and do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No!"

"Woman…"

"I d-don't want to."

"Madchen-"

"I said I don't want t-to!'

"Woman. You're really trying my patience."

Hinata took a step back and shook her head. If there was one thing she was absolutely certain to not do, it was just that. He would never understand, he was strong, powerful, and would probably be able to defend himself at any time. She was not. She could not stop it if it brought her under the surface, never allowing her to rise ever again.

She shivered at the thought.

Naruto stared at her with a very cold stare. Crossing his arms over his large chest he sniffed the air for a moment before stepping towards her. As usual she was contemplating and disobeying his orders. The stupid woman, having his back turned to him, she stepped back again and bumped into his folded arms.

"Eeep!" She squeaked and spun around to face him.

"I said it was safe. Now hurry up." He looked down on her.

Hinata shook her head vigorously, refusing to even think over his command. No way!

"N-no!"

If Naruto could, he would have strangled the girl right then. Just what the hell was she flipping out for anyways? He had no patience for this mortal. Enough was enough. She was going in whether she wanted to or not.

"Enough. You're going in."

Lashing out his right arm he wrapped it around her waist and picked her up. With his left swaying calmly to his side he squeezed the girl closer to his ribs when she began her fit of kicking and screaming. Typical girl. Always screaming and yelling about something. Too bad for her he could keep her in place with merely one finger if he truly wanted to.

"No! Please! The crocodiles!" Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. Such idiocy.

Of all the ridiculous things to be afraid of, Hell right now Naruto was debating on being offended at her little comment. Afraid of crocodiles more than him, this woman was such a fool. Naruto really wanted to chop this girls head off right now. Speaking of the girl, she was really freaking right now. He was so calm, so collective, if anyone would have seen the girl thrashing in his one arm embrace they probably would have thought he was some inhumane being trying to rape this girl. Naruto's body wasn't even moving.

"Girl, does this look like a swamp to you?" He stated more than asked.

"N-no." She whimpered softly.

"Then there are no crocodiles." Hinata shook her head in disbelief.

"B-but.. "

"It's a waterfall, Madchen. There's nothing here." Naruto was really trying his hardest not to go through with his plan to throw her into the water.

"I-I'm.." She mumbled, wide eyed.

Fuck this.

Planting his feet a mere foot from the water he flexed his muscles in an attempt to give her a warning that he was going to throw her in. For any other person in the world he would have not cared and continued what he was doing. If anyone else had screamed it his heart would of never skipped a beat. If it would of left anyone else's lips he would not of faltered in his actions.

"I'm scared!" She choked out.

His whole body stilled. Blood red eyes fall upon the beautiful angelic face, her muscles were tensed. Biting her low lip in fear and eyeing the water with such horror, he couldn't bring himself to throw the girl into the water all by herself. Not when she looked so…helpless.

God.. Did anyone else think he sounded pathetic at that moment? He sure as hell did.

Naruto hissed at himself for his slight weakness, as of that moment he really wanted nothing more than to have the courage to crush her to pieces. It would seem that he was a coward when it came to this little mortal, not a very happy thing to admit to. When he tried to think of going through with his actions, his body responded by not doing what it was told. A betrayal he was not accustomed to, nor was he planning on getting used to it.

The girl was placed gently back on her feet. A warning snarl ripped from the male demons lips when the shaking girl immediately clung to his arm in attempt for safety. Oh real smart, cling to the person that very nearly threatened to throw you into the very object of your earlier fears. God, he really wanted to break this retarded bitch's neck. Why did she always seem to do that to him? Why was it that she always looked to him for comfort when he was the one that started it in the first place?

For a moment he allowed his mind to wander to earlier that morning when she snuggled close to his chest. He absolutely refused to let his mind recall what he had felt about that little display of affection from her. He didn't know his right hand was slightly caressing bruise spots on her back, until he felt her arch into his hand lightly.

Naruto did not pity her for what he'd done. In any case, he'd say she deserved it.

He does not take pity on mortals.

And he especially doesn't take pity on annoying little girls that have a problem with seeking comfort from blood lusting demons that could kill her relatively easily.

So being a demon..

Being Naruto..

Being the Demon Naruto..

He could not handle the thought of having this girl even a tad bit attached to him; he had to prove to himself and both his personalities that he wasn't going to allow this girl to overtake him.

Never.

He ripped the girl off of his body and threw her mercilessly out into the deep end of the open water. A sense of Déjà vu flashed across his mind for a moment, he ignored it. The loud roaring of water made his lips quirk up into a smirk. After feeling that his work had been done he turned his back on the girl, and began making his journey away from her. If it was one thing Naruto knew would drive him insane, it would be watching her bathe.

No way in hell was he going to stand around waiting for the girl to clean herself up. For more than obvious reasons.

The moment Hinata felt her body hit the cool sensation of water it was like feeling your death coming to see you. She forgot to mention to the asshole of a demon that she could not swim.

Yes.

That's right.

She didn't know how to swim. Fuck.

-

Naruto continued his journey away from the young woman, until his demonic senses tingled in the back of his head.

**The woman didn't surface.**

He hadn't heard anything since he'd thrown her into the mass of liquid. Ear twitching lightly, all he could hear was roaring sound of the waterfall. The sway of leaves brushing against one another, and even the sound of two flies getting it on just on the branch above his head. But no stupid mortal gasping for breath or even a splash.

His hidden side growled low in his mind. Something was wrong, he knew something was wrong, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to waste his time worrying over the pathetic mortal. She was probably just distressed because she's afraid there are crocodiles. Probably hoping he'd act like some hero and try to save her like some sort of knight.

The demon found himself scoffing at the thought. Humans and their fairytales.

Finally after sometime his ears picked up something. He could hear her heartbeat, it was accelerating relatively fast. Though he would never admit it, there was some relief to the sound.

**Her heart is starting to slow..**

It was indeed starting to slow down. So quickly? Just moments ago her heart was going too fast. She might be dieing..

Oh, how unfortunate.

Naruto's body jerked to an immediate stop when his hidden side and blood lust personality both whined in his mind, forcing his body to obey their desperate need. No longer being allowed to ignore the voices in his head he was spinning around towards the waterfall. It wasn't him that was doing this, it was his fuckin instincts again.

She hadn't surfaced at all.

Was he…panicking?

Was he…worried?

No…not Naruto.. Not the demon Naruto…He would never.. But those two nagging personalities of his? Oh, you bet your ass they were.

Never, in all of his life, did he feel such a wrenching in his stomach. Never had he felt the need to turn around and check up on anything, especially a mortal. Damn his instincts, damn them to hell.

When he turned to face the water his heart stopped.

When there was no sound of someone gasping for breath or rough splashing his body went rigid.

He was going to just leave her be. That's what Naruto wanted, but he should have known his bloody and hidden side would never allow such a thing. They wanted this girl, they craved this girl, he could **not** leave her be and he could **not** ignore her. They would **never** let him.

Against his own wishes he found his body taking him back down the trail he was taking right towards the raven haired girl.

The heartbeat became off beat.

Within seconds he was diving into the water searching for the cause of his two personalities panic. Because he knew that if anything happened to this woman, if any sort of harm happened to her that resulted in the end of her life, there would be hell to pay.

Literally.

He would raise all hell in this pathetic world, early. Not that it wasn't already due in its date, he would just bring it a little sooner.

The moment Naruto dived in the water he knew exactly where the girl was. She was tugging lightly at her sleeve which had, for some unknown reason, caught hold of the edge of a rock. How in the hell did that happen? Stupid girl.

His strong arm wrapped around her tiny frame and with one light yank the edge of her shirt ripped and allowed her to be set free. He brought her up to the surface with more speed than Hinata would of liked. Upon reaching it Hinata instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his chest, taking in ragged breaths. She sputtered and coughed out water all over him, oops.

She was so sure she was going to die, that he was going to just leave her there and never look back. Did he care about her? Was that why he saved her? Hinata felt her heart speed up again at the thought.

The close proximity, for once, went unnoticed by the demon -though not by choice-. He felt both of his voices slightly purr in approval when the woman began her over exaggerated attempts to get air, and finally went back to their dirty cages where they belonged. The stupid and annoying beasts that they were. Cant leave a demon alone for five minutes, always having to go save the pathetic mortal they seem to find a fancy for. Tch!

Naruto mentally scoffed.

"I-I'm sorry. I-..I cant s-swim.." Naruto growled low, she shivered against the feel of his grumbling chest.

**Yah, pretty much figured that. Girl is too dense.**

Naruto could not believe his ears. This woman had to seriously be the most feather brained thing he'd ever met. Crying about crocodiles when the woman couldn't even swim?? God, why was he always around such idiocy?

"Woman. You scream about crocodiles yet fail to mention that you can't even swim?"

Was this woman stupid or something?

Obviously her brain was broken.

"W-well. M-my mother told me t-that there are c-crocodiles in the waters. So I n-never went in the water.. I… no one would.." She trailed off, and looked away in embarrassment.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her. Her parents tricked her into thinking that crocodiles lived in the waters so that she wouldn't learn to swim. It was expectant enough of an answer. In most villages the old farts or 'elders' as they liked to be called, spread false tales to keep the women within the village.

Normally it's for profit use, when travelers come they expect a large variety of women to fulfill their revolting obsession of lust. If the women knew how to swim they would be able to leave whenever no one was looking. Her parents and elders could not have any women leaving, if they leave then so does all the money. Greedy bastards. Judging by how pure and innocent she is, especially at her age, her parents were fixing to get themselves a major profit from her. A virgin that's over the age of 16 is a very treasured virgin indeed.

**Too bad, that virgin belongs to me now. **

Smirking to himself he allowed his eyes to fall upon the girls innocent looking ones. A tint of pink was making its way on those soft cheeks of hers. Why was she blushing? His nose picked up the scents of fear and embarrassment. He chuckled low knowing exactly why she was acting the way she was, it must not be easy for her to be in this sort of predicament.

She obviously didn't want to be close to him, which would explain her embarrassment and reluctance. On the other hand the poor girl didn't know how to swim and they were right in the middle of the somewhat large mass of water.

**What will you do little girl?**

Naruto, for once in his life, was getting enjoyment out of seeing human emotions. The look on her face was positively priceless. Her eyes were knitted together in concentration yet her mouth was twisted into a sloppy line of uncertainty. She was aggravated by her uncomfortable situation; Naruto was enjoying her discomfort and secretly laughing.

Of all the things to happen, it would be that she would have to cling to the very cause of her always frustrated thoughts. Yes, he frustrated the hell out of her, and now she had to hold onto him like he was some sort of life source. Why did life have to be so cruel??

"U-umm…" Hinata went silent.

Naruto raised an eyebrow down at the raven haired girl. She was biting her lip and now looking down at the water between them. The familiar scent of her blushing came quickly to his senses, he would never admit it aloud, but the woman smelled incredible. Incredibly delicious…

"Speak up woman." He voiced calmly, yet holding authority.

"C-can we…um…out of the w-water.." Catching on to what she was saying, Naruto resisted the urge to laugh at her.

"Swim over there." He mocked. She wrinkled her nose at him.

_A-asshole.._

"B-but I c-cant-"

"Sure you can, girl. You telling me your body parts are as broken as your brain? Think. Learn. Do. It's just that simple." A blonde eyebrow rose on that perfect face of his. Hinata wanted to die.

She wanted so badly to punch him in the face. What a jackass! He knew damn well that she couldn't swim and still he tells her to! And then he tells her to learn, as if shed be able to do it right on the spot! Honestly, of all the people to be stuck with, why did she have to be stuck with this demon? Why!?

"F-fine! I will." She lifted her chin stubbornly and looked away from him.

Both blonde eyebrows rose up this time.

Hinata pretended he didn't exist and removed her arms from around him, blushing intently while doing so, she kicked her legs gently. She blushed madly when her legs brushed up against his; no doubt he felt it too.

Everything was going fine until she found herself drifting a little too far away from him. Despite the fact that she was keeping above surface, the simple fact that her only means of true support -Naruto- was no longer within her arms reach made her panic. Her legs stilled and she began flapping her arms wildly into the water, screeching as if her life was on the line.

Naruto barked out a laugh. The woman looked like a squawking duck with her arms going wild like the way they were. He stayed in place, making no move to help her. This was just too damn funny.

Hinata was flapping towards him like the devil himself was on her tail and she didn't stop her panic attack even while she wrapped her arms tightly around his body. She was blushing so hard she looked like a lobster. With her jaw clamped shut and her embarrassment all but radiating off her, Naruto continued to laugh. Hinata glared up at the demon before her, her hands still trembling against his rumbling chest.

He was making fun of her.

She should be completely angry, but looking at this blood craving demon laugh was like watching a god laugh. He had the deep voice that could have any girl on their knees for him, the dark eyes that could see right through and clasp at your soul and make you weak at the knees, and the body that would no doubt make any girl strip with a mere breath from him.

His eyes met hers, her heart stopped.

Then he let forth another booming laugh. She felt her blush darken.

Her anger came two fold, and she glared daggers at him. Asshole. With her right hand she let it fall in the water before splashing up at him. The water fell all over his face, stopping the laughter all at once. It was a good thing that Hinata didn't really care at that moment, because the look on his face was one of anger. She couldn't stop herself. He looked so adorable!

Eyes knitted together his lips were formed into the most adorable pout Hinata had ever seen in her life.

She laughed.

Light yet loud enough to get his attention, she giggled. Her eyes twinkled with happiness, plump pink lips forming up into a bright smile. She bit her lip to hide her smile when the demon glared at her and scoffed under his breath. Mumbling something about being a stupid human and acting childish. She nearly let out another laugh.

"Alright girl. Its time for you to bathe. Get washing." he snapped. Apparently he didn't like people to laugh back at him, well, serves him right.

Hinata's heart stopped. He was always so bossy!

"O-ok. Can you get me out of here, p-please?" Naruto growled low in his chest when her sentence came out with stutters, not because she was afraid, but because she was trying to hold in her laughter.

Bitch.

As if he was going to get her out now. Tch. Suddenly something flashed in his mind, a very bad and very naughty flash.. Ooh ho ho. Was she in for it.

Naruto was feeling a little wicked. A little wicked for her laughing at him. A little wicked because she had thrown water in his face. But even more so because, he just really, really wanted to make her as uneasy as he possibly could. He wanted to do something to make the girl so uncomfortable that she won't feel the need to rely on him so much, like she was doing now.

**I warned you about seeking comfort from me. **

And perhaps because maybe the demon was feeling something along the lines of embarrassment. Maybe. Maybe. Whatever the case, the need to be the one with the upper hand all but took over his bodies instincts.

"Bathe here. I can keep an eye on you and I'll keep you from drowning." He purred mockingly.

When the girl stiffened against him and stared up at him with wide eyes, he chuckled in his head. Her reaction had been completely expectant.

"W-what?!" She shrieked.

_H-he's not serious? I-is he?_

"_Let's hope."_

_What? No! We can't hope for such a thing!_

"_Hell yah we can. Let's see if we can get him to take his shirt off."_

_Y-you're such a perverted conscience.._

"_Yah… so.. About getting him to take his shirt off…"_

Hinata ignored her inner self. She would never understand why her inner self was so opposite to her.

Now was not the time to be worrying about that. She had a perverted demon that wanted to keep her here with him while she bathed, and her mind was nagging at her to try and get said demon to take his shirt off. Well… he looks like he'd have really nice muscles… No! Jeez! What was wrong with her? Curse that conscience of hers, curse it!

"Don't worry. I won't touch you.." He purred softly bending low to her ear. "Unless you want me to." He whispered even softer.

Hinata shivered immediately at the unwanted hot breath fanning over her ear. What was that feeling she was starting to get? At the pit of her stomach.. It felt.. Burning? She didn't know, but she couldn't help herself from sucking in a quick breath. Not even the freezing cold water could stop her temperature from rising.

Finding her voice box was working she stuttered terribly. "N-no I..I-I- I'm o-ok-k."

Naruto smirked against her ear in triumph. God, virgins were so fun to play with. Always so jumpy and nervous whenever a member of the opposite sex got too close.

"You sure? Maybe you're just tired, how about **I** bathe you?" Hinata's body shivered. "Would you like that?" He breathed into her ear, relishing the way she whimpered.

Sneaking an arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him and placed a firm and very warm hand just underneath her shirt, resting it on her hip. His fingertips touching and caressing her smooth skin. The body against him trembled. Naruto knew this was a lot on the girl, physically and mentally she wasn't used to anything like this. That only made things better for him, as he said, virgins are better to play around with.

"N-no. P-p-please. I-..I… D-don't… don't t-touch m-me.." She managed to choke out a whisper.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on her neck and growled low. Did she just tell him to not touch her? **Him?** How dare she tell him what he can and cannot do! He'd touch her whenever he damn well fuckin pleased. Stupid bitch. What? Was he not good enough for her? Did he not meet the woman's ridiculous standards, whatever the hell they might be? His plan had obviously backfired.

Fuck this.

Grasping hold of her arm he yanked it roughly and shoved her away from him. It took him a couple of seconds to already be on land.

Hinata was thrashing and squawking like a duck again. At that moment Naruto didn't care that she might drown, he really didn't like the thought of her telling him not to touch her. How **dare **she? He could have any bitch he wanted and have her begging him to touch her. And this pathetic girl had the audacity to deny him? Not that he was asking or going after her in that way in the first place, it didn't fuckin matter, the girl had just… he'd just been…

Rejected.

Ouch.

Naruto snarled at the realization and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. This was a first for him. He wasn't used to being pushed away and told not to do something. Being told by a woman not to touch her was a blow to his ego as well as his confidence. Ok. No, not really. He could never have his confidence wavered for even a moment, but it still pissed him off.

"P-please! H-help-" Gurgle. "M-me!" She gasped and sputtered water.

Naruto stood on the edge of the land watching her with amusement. Honestly, did she really think he was going to save her for a second time? Not this time. She could fuckin drown for all he cared. Not after the offending shit she just released from that foul mouth of hers.

"Kick your legs and arms while in the water. That's how you swim, stupid girl." He stated coldly.

Ok, so maybe he cared if she drowned… just a little. A very, **very** little.

"B-but!" Gurgle. "I-.. I ca-cant!"

Naruto sighed. Honestly, it wasn't that hard, why was she making things more complicated then what they really were? It should be second nature to her. Cold blood red eyes rolled in their sockets when they took in the view of the girl screaming and kicking wildly.

He supposed it was back in the water for him. Obviously she wasn't getting it; he was going to have to teach the stupid woman how to swim now. Great. Of course, he didn't **have **to. He could just leave her there to drown, then in her next life she'd know not to deny him ever again.

His hidden side growled, blood lust snarled.

Ok, ok! He was going. Jeez…

Stepping into the water he swam to her side and reached it out to her. Gasping for breath she grabbed hold of his outstretched arm and clung to it tightly, digging her nails savagely into his skin. If she wasn't gasping and begging for air he might of found the little clawing action of hers sexually kinky.

"Don't come any closer. Keep one hand on my arm and kick your legs back and forth."

Hinata snapped her neck in his direction and stared in shock. He was giving her lessons on how to swim now? What the hell brought this on? She gulped the lump in her throat, god was he so confusing! One moment he's throwing her away from him and letting her nearly drown, now he's back in the water trying to teach her how to do the very thing he mocked her about?

She just didn't get this man!

A large clawed hand rose up from underneath her belly holding her up just a little above on the surface of the water. It was like what mothers did when they taught their babies how to swim, Hinata blushed at the thought. She paddled her arms and legs hastily.

Naruto's eyes studied her body while it moved, she was swimming like a dog. Still, she was swimming none the less.

"Alright. Keep doing what your doing and you'll be able to do this without my help."

Hinata whimpered softly.

"Stop being so pathetic." A lump formed in the girls throat at his harsh tone.

Why did he have to always treat her so badly? Sure they'd barely been together for three days now, but still! In these three days it felt like everything was moving terribly fast. He goes from trying to kill her, to beating her, to saving her, now to doing that very pattern over and over again. Hurting her, and then helping her. Over and over again. It was starting to become mentally exhausting.

Naruto knew she was upset. As if he cared. Maybe she should have thought of that before she opened that venomous mouth of hers and told him not to touch her. He knew he was being rather harsh with her over this, well too fuckin bad.

Besides, she needed to learn how to swim. Her life was now on the line being with him. She needed to learn how to do all of these little things, these little things may be what saves her life if he happens to be in a situation where he cant get to her in time.

In fact, now that he thought about it she was in desperate need to learn to fight also. She needed to learn everything that he learned, fight the way he fought, view the world the way he did, if not she would end up as dead as the corpses within the ground.

Well maybe not all that.. He doubted the girl could ever fight like him let alone think like him. Whatever the case she still did need to learn to fight. Naruto mentally smirked at the image of her little petite frame swaying and dancing to the music of battle. Heh. How odd. He just couldn't seem to get the image to fit quite right.

The wheels in Naruto's mind began to spin rapidly. He could teach her everything. She **needed** to be taught everything. She was in danger the moment her eyes met his, and she was in desperate need of dousing the flames of that danger. Her fate had been sealed the very second he took in her intoxicating scent and decided to let her live. Her life, from that moment on, was fated to be molded and intertwined within his own.

Lucky bitch.

Naruto smirked.

Oh what the demon women back in his world would have done to be able to be in this girls place. She had no idea just who she was denying, had no idea just who she was always trying to seek comfort from, and she had no idea just how tasty she was smelling right at that moment.

His taste buds tingled at the sweet scent of her. Wait.. Where the hell did that come from?

He now had something he could do with the girl, and getting out some good beating on her would prove to benefit them both. She would learn to fight, he'd let out some frustration by smacking her around some, yah. That sounded like a really good plan. First, he'd have to find a way to mask that overwhelming fragrance she let off.

"I think I can do it now." The woman's soft voice floated to his ears, completely breaking him out of his reverie.

"Tch." He scoffed lightly then removed his hand from under her belly. She was still paddling like a dog.

A sense of satisfaction pulsed through his body when she began her 'doggie paddling' in the water. The excitement in her actions was all but obvious.

"I-im doing it! I'm doing it!" She squealed happily. Gurgling and taking some water in, she sputtered but managed to keep her legs and arms moving.

"Calm down, girl. You keep getting excited your going to lose your focus and go back to squawking like a duck."

Hinata laughed under her breath. She was in such a good mood at her sudden accomplishment she didn't even care that he was making fun of her again.

Naruto allowed her to swim for another ten minutes. She paddled back and forth in front of him, giggling and eyeing him with a look of worry. She was silently waiting for his judgment, hoping and pleading with her eyes that he was proud of her.

His eyes and face were as emotional as a rock.

She turned away from him when she didn't get her pat-on-the-back-you-did-a-great-job look and pouted lightly to herself in disappointment. Naruto had decided that now was the time to make her get out. She was fishing for compliments, not exactly something he was accustomed to.

"C-can we get out now?" She whispered.

Hinata gasped softly when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Invading her personal bubble and making her screech in surprise.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"Stupid girl." He sighed under his breath.

Hinata felt a stab at her pride when it took but two kicks from his powerful legs to have them from the middle of the large water all the way back to the edge of land. He did always seem to find a way to make her look as pathetic and as mortal as ever. And he was always insulting her intelligence too! It's not as if he's a genius or anything, stupid demon man.

Hinata's tirade on how much this demon was a jerk increased ten fold. He really was a bastard…

He all but threw her down to the dirt floor, making sure to purposely wipe his hands on his legs, and began stalking away as if he didn't even know she existed. She sat there on the floor, her butt sore from the impact of earth. Hinata glared daggers at the demons retreating back.

That damn barbarian!

Stupid demon. Him and his damn prince complex. Wiping his hands on his legs as if she was some sort of dirty object that needed to be sanitized. Someone seriously needed to do something about that I-think-im-better-than-you attitude he was always displaying. Maybe she might get lucky and manage to whack it out of that thick skull of his.

"Hurry up woman, Don't dawdle."

Blinking she noticed that his body was a lot further from her than she would of liked. Pushing herself off the dirt floor she ignored her soaked clothes and ran to catch up to him. Would do her no good being left behind.

"C-coming!" She called.

Naruto smirked inwardly. He was going to let that little statement go, but he just **had **to pick on her. Far too tempting for him to just pass up.

"Cuming already are you? My, my, dirty little girl aren't we?"

Upon catching up to the demon Hinata blinked up at him and frowned in confusion. Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes he caught that innocent look of hers. Ohhh.. He recognized that look. It was the look that kids gave when they wanted to know something.

Damn. She really was innocent.

Innocent, innocent, Girl.

Naruto's lips quirked up into a smirk. The raven haired girl had absolutely no idea what he meant by that little sentence, any other girl would of caught on immediately and probably would of tried to pounce on him right afterwards. Maybe he should tell her?

Wide, innocent, doe eyes stared into his sharp and calculating ones.

Nah. Would be a lot better if he didn't. The poor girl would probably be terribly embarrassed and probably faint on him if he did.

"What are you talking about?" She blinked again.

She didn't understand just what the hell he was talking about. What would coming after him quickly have anything to do with being dirty? Besides she just got out of the water, how could she be dirty? This demon was seriously screwed up in the head. Hinata inwardly sighed at the demons smirk. Great, she was missing some sort of hidden joke of his.

They both continued to stare into one another's eyes, both of them coming to a complete stop so they could stare at each other more comfortably. Not that either of them noticed this, they were too busy studying one another to realize they both had stopped.

"You really want to know?" He murmured softly.

The jolt that shot through her body was like the feeling of being struck by lightning. Sending out signals all throughout her body Hinata all but felt the chills running up and down her spine at his very disturbing question. It wasn't the question itself, it was the **way **he'd asked it. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she knew that there was something terribly wrong with it.

The raven haired girl quickly made up her mind.

"N-no thank you…" She mumbled softly.

Naruto wasn't surprised by her answer. However, the feeling of having her reject him again didn't suit well with the demon.

A low growl escaped the demons mouth, making Hinata jerk up to him in surprise. With his lips curled back slightly, his eyes narrowed dangerously on her, he lashed out a hand and caught her chin roughly between his strong fingers. A quick tug by his hand had her stumbling towards him, her small frame pressed lightly against his.

She was, to say the least, startled by the sudden possessive way he pulled her. What was he doing?…

Hinata stared up at the extremely tall demon. She didn't even reach his shoulders, having to literally crane her neck up just to see his face, the girl made a mental note about his odd behavior. A flicker of fear appeared in her eyes.

Those boiling blood red irises bore down into her own clear ones, he seemed to be searching for something. Apparently he found what he was looking for because those eyes held nothing but disgust and mockery, that mouth of his quirked into a smirk.

Heartbeat picking up rapidly, Naruto listened to it with glee. He was leaning his head down, making sure to put his mouth next to her ear. She was shaking again, good girl.

"Perhaps I'll **show** you what it means sometime. I'll give you a…" He paused, making sure to release hot breath into that sensitive ear of hers. She whimpered. "**personal **demonstration." He purred.

Naruto pulled away from her, leaving her shivering and confused.

Hinata gulped down the nervousness she was feeling and looked away from the demon that just took a step back. Releasing her face, Hinata let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

She didn't know exactly what he meant by that, but instincts were telling her right away that taking him up on that little secret offer of his would result in something she would no doubt regret. And surprisingly.. Enjoy.

Even more of a reason to turn away from him and continue walking in the direction they were going before.

Naruto's cold eyes watched her stiff and trembling body return back to its original use of walking. Staying behind just to make her more uncomfortable he finally decided to take his steps and walk with her. He had to give the girl credit; her body language was telling him clearly that she didn't trust him.

Good.

**Don't put your heart or feelings in my claws little girl. I destroy everything that I touch.**

Hinata felt those blood red eyes on her back.

She shivered again.

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

"My lord! My lord! Urgent news from the scouts."

A soldier bowed his head to the lord. With a nod of approval the guard ushered to two scouts into the room with a wave of his arm.

Two men came scurrying into the large room, falling to their knees and bowing in absolute respect. With their heads nearly to the floor, their palms rested flat against the marble tile.

Before them, sitting calmly in a large chair made of black and gold, was a young man. Eyes closed he sat within the seat with his legs close together and his hands outstretched on each armrest. Having the pose of a king, he flicked a hand.

A motion to start.

"One of the villages to the Far East has just been burned to the ground."

"…"

"We thought that it was an accident but we found chopped up body parts on the outskirts of the village main fence."

"There was blood, it was everywhere."

"I'm assuming you found out who it is and you're telling me he's been dealt with?" The lord finally spoke, authoritive, and very much hinting at the consequences if it wasn't the case.

The two men exchanged looks before raising their bodies into a sitting posture and looked at the prince before them with absolute nervousness.

"Well.. N-no.. My lord.."

The lords lip twitched.

"B-but we did find something.."

Another twitch.

"We found a sign in the middle of the village; it was drawn in blood and some sort of weird black substance."

Flinch.

"They were claw marks. Big claw marks my lord. It looked like they belonged to an animal.."

The young man on the throne abruptly stood, both men bit their lips in fear. He made calm and collective steps towards the two men in front of him, and yet the sound his feet gave off when hitting the floor contradicted his body language.

His actions alarmed both the men; they glanced worriedly at each other and stared up at their lord when he approached.

With a quick motion he pulled out his sword and stabbed one of the men right between the eyes. He snapped his head in the direction of the other man, the one who had been smart enough to keep quiet.

"Get the hell out of here!"

Dark coal black eyes narrowed dangerously on the living man. For a moment he remained paralyzed, staring at the bloody body next to him, the cold stare from the Uchiha in front of him had him stumbling to his feet, bowing, and running towards the exit all in one go.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Was that really necessary?" The deep, calm, alluringly beautiful voice asked.

Whipping around the young lord hissed under his breath and glared at the man leaning casually against one of the pillars inside the room. He stood there like a shadow, so dark and mysterious.

"Yes!" He snapped.

A soft 'tsk' escaped the mysterious mans lips, he took a couple steps away from the pillar he was leaning against but still remained within the shadows of the room.

"That temper of yours needs some adjusting, little brother." The man continued, his voice all but hinting amusement.

Sasuke glared daggers at his sibling. There was no way he was going to sit around and get another lecture about controlling his emotions; he was getting the hell outta there. Reaching out his hand towards the blood covered sword, the Uchiha lord grasped the hilt of it and yanked it out of the dead mans skull. Not at all bothered by the crunching and squishing sounds that filled the room with his action.

"Mind your own business Itachi." Sasuke breathed angrily, murmuring the words under his breath.

Without another word Sasuke stalked out of the room, the blood dripping from the blade leaving a trail behind him. Making sure to not look back, Sasuke didn't have to worry about showing his irritating brother the mixed emotions swirling in his eyes.

Itachi's matching coal black eyes watched the retreating back of his younger sibling, before he closed them and smirked. He knew what was wrong, he also knew why his brother had reacted the way he had.

Sasuke was normally just as calm and uncaring as he was. However, there were certain subjects that seemed to just get under his younger brothers skin, setting him on edge.

Oh yes, Itachi knew exactly who made those marks in the village.

"Naruto."

He whispered into the calm room. Laughing to himself under his breath.

"The Apocalypse - Naruto." Itachi's jaw tightened and he ran a hand through his hair. "God save us all.."

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

_Rumble._

"…"

_Gurgling rumble_

"…"

_Gurgle Rumble_

"Woman. Do something about that stomach of yours or I'm going to cut it out completely."

Sigh.

"T-there's.. No f-food around here.." She whispered softly.

Naruto shot her an irritated glare from the corner of his eyes.

"There are plenty of things that are edible around here." The statement was rather cold, Hinata shivered.

"N-no there's not… I- I don't see a-anything.."

**Grumble**

Hinata winced when a low growl escaped the demons lips. It wasn't her fault she was hungry! He was the one that took her captive and refused to feed her. She couldn't hunt, she had no weapons or even skills on doing it, so she was screwed there. Not only that but the idea of hurting an animal and eating it really did bother her, Hinata loved meat, but not when shed have to skin it and gut it and all that other disgusting stuff that went with eating things that were hunted.

And there were no fruits or berries around here at all. Nothing. It was a forest, obviously, but still… couldn't there be some sort of abnormal fruit growing around there? She didn't see a damn thing that was edible around here.

"Tch." He scoffed lightly but bent down and seemed to catch something.

Knitting her eyebrows together Hinata eyed his closed hand curiously. Just what did he have in his hand? Finding herself getting closer she wasn't at all surprised when Naruto turned to her and ordering her to do something she knew she'd absolutely hate.

"Eat it."

With his hand still in a fist he reached out to her, indicating that she would need to catch whatever it was that reside within his palm.

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"A cricket."

As expected Hinata jerked back from the demon and shook her head. With her lips set into a grim line and her eyes narrowed with disgust the young woman crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Quickly her feet took her a couple steps away from the demon and back to her original distance. She should have known he'd try to do something like that, he really was a bastard.

She thought he was joking, until he growled low in his throat.

"Woman-"

**GRUMBLE! **Naruto snarled.

"I- I'm sorry!" Hinata finally shrieked when Naruto rounded on her and grabbed her by the arm.

She gasped when he tried to shove the, now very squished bug, down her throat. Her tiny hands clasped and scratched at his wrist in an attempt to stop him from trying. The bug remained squished between his thumb and index finger.

"Eat the damn cricket, you stupid wench." Hinata's face flushed with anger.

"S-stop! No." She whispered desperately.

Without thinking she pushed away from him and shoved her right palm right into his face, he wretched himself away from her and shoved at her body - hard. Hinata felt the impact of dirt almost immediately.

For long moments the young woman lied on the ground staring into the dirt with a very confused and somewhat angry expression. What the hell did he do that for? She didn't mean to put her hand in his face, it was all an accident.

Hinata shakily got to her feet and turned to face the demon.

For some odd reason he looked awe-struck. Why was that? His eyes tightened, and his body was very rigid.

He seemed to be restraining something. Holding himself back. But from what? And why?

Hinata wasn't sure what it was she'd just done, or whether or not it was really a good idea. Hinata did know, however, that the look in those blood red orbs was nothing less than hatred, disgust, disbelief, anger, and most certainly - lust.

"You stupid girl…" He whispered.

Hinata's heart pounded rapidly.

"I…I…" She stuttered softly, trying to comprehend something other than the swirling emotions of those blood red eyes boring into her own white ones.

"Your hand… in… my face.." The disbelief in his tone sounded so… odd.

"Y-you..kept.. You wouldn't stop…" She mumbled softly.

Everything in Hinata's body jumped wildly when those blood red eyes widened and the pupils slit to the looks of an animals. He seemed to be in a trance, his lips twitching.

"A-are you… are you.. A-alright?" She whispered shakily.

Just what the hell is going on?

His lips twisted up, those deep dark eyes of his sparkling with nothing less than malicious glee.

"Little girl.. You've just made a terrible mistake." He purred dangerously.

Hinata's heart stopped.

"W-what?"

The demon took a step towards her and licked his lips in anticipation.

His eyes turned predatory.

"Mine..."

Her blood froze.

"..What?" She whispered again, eyes wide with panic.

Naruto took another step towards her, making her step back. Hinata couldn't bring herself to make another step; she couldn't bring herself to look away from those cold and dangerous eyes of his. Even when he began making his way closer towards her.

The only thing that echoed through her mind and kept her attention was the darker and huskier way he spoke.

The word echoed through her ears.

"**Mine."**

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

Hrmm.. I'm hoping that this chapter wasn't a disappointment to you guys. I'm sorry if there are mistakes in here. I did try to beta my own work, but I was hella tired.

**R & R - Thanks! :P**


	5. Cruelty and A Kiss

**Disclaimer: **How much wood could a woodchuck, chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

Answer: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chaos**

**Chapter 5 - Cruelty and a kiss**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

* * *

Hinata stumbled back; she held out a hand in front of her and sucked in a deep breath. Shaking her head vigorously she refused to even take in the words he'd just moaned out to her. Yes, moaned. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she knew for sure that it wasn't something she wanted apart of.

Naruto watched her reaction with calm and amused eyes. Still as animalistic as ever, he did that freaky Cheshire cat grin where his fangs were pointing out to the world. With his blood red eyes sparkling with sadistic intent, those pupils of his were as thin and sharp as any deadly predators would be.

He found her fascinating.

Too fascinating.

Long tongue met the thick warm lips of the demon. He was licking his chomps like a hungry animal does when eyeing a piece of meat. He was devouring her with his eyes, calculating and inspecting ever piece of her, invading her personal space even though he was a good ten feet away from her.

Those eyes.

God were those eyes so entrancing.

"P-please…d-don't… don't come near me…"

Naruto's eyes turned deadly.

"I am sick and tired.." He stalked towards her, predatory steps, those large muscular arms of his mocking her tiny frail ones. "..of you telling me what I can and cannot do." He growled.

It wasn't long before those powerful steps of his brought him perfectly in front of her, her tiny and frail body was up against a tree. Hinata all but panicked, they were still facing the road, and anyone could come by and see just what the hell was going on.

He stared down at her, his eyes just as wild as before. Why was he doing this? What did he want with her? Why was he always going from one emotion to the other, and then coming close to her then pushing her away?

This demon confused her so much.

Hinata jumped when a clawed hand came into her view, slowly he grasped the bottom of her chin and forced her to look up at him. It was bad enough staring into those eyes from a distance could get the reaction of leaving her breathless, but to have them up so close and personal? Dear god.

Hinata felt the reality of her secretive fears come true when her knees buckled, and that strong body of his was pressed up against hers. Those nicely toned, highly muscular, pieces of him forcing themselves upon her. That body of his was damn near god-like.

He let out a quick breath; she inhaled the rich scent of pine and blood. That was what this demon almost always smelled like. Blood and pine. For some reason, it oddly fit him, she couldn't imagine another scent anymore perfect than that combination.

She was beginning to feel drowsy in his sudden up-close-and-personal movements. Hinata was left with a fear quenching realization that had her breathing heavily, and staring into his eyes with absolute fear and anxiety.

What did he mean by she was 'his?'

And just what was he going to do now?

Hot breath tickled down her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. What was wrong with him?! Hinata couldn't take this anymore, this is the third time -that she can completely remember at the moment- of him invading her personal space and making her feel so… so…

Hott.

Burning hott.

But it wasn't as if the poor little innocent Hinata understood just what was happening to her body, anyways. She was as clueless about her body's sudden reaction as anyone would be if they were a virgin and were told absolutely nothing about this sort of stuff.

Of course her parents informed her of her being a virgin and that boys wanted to take it from her, and that she should defend it at all costs. But they never told her anything about when she **did **start being around guys, that it would have such weird affects on her body. They never explained anything to her, nothing, absolutely nothing.

How could a mere touch on the face and a blow to the ear be so intoxicating? She couldn't even think straight, her body was becoming too weak for her to do anything with it, and it was all thanks to him that she was even up and supported off the ground in the first place. Just what the hell was going on with her body?

-

None of this was making sense to her. He hadn't even done anything to her yet, and already she was going crazy and burning with desire. He could catch the scent of her innocent aura and that mouth watering taste of vanilla that she seemed to naturally have on her body.

The stupid, stupid, idiotic girl! Someone seriously needed to teach this mortal about demon's customs and things you can and things you can't do when in the presence of a male demon. Had she of pulled that little hand stunt in his world this bitch would have been clawed to pieces.

By the whole female population that is.

Not even the bravest of female demons would have dared to try the little thing she had. Of course, Naruto was trying to calm his demons down, it wasn't her fault, she was mortal after all - she knew nothing of the demon world's customs of manners and etiquettes. Let alone their mating manners.

He supposed he'd have to give her a quick run-down on his kind's culture and the way they look/view things. If she was going to continue to be by his side she'd also need to learn most of the things she should defiantly avoid doing when in his presence. Especially if she was in another males presence. With him, it was ok he could definitely handle it and not mind too much, but had she of made the mistake of putting her hand into the face of another male demon that wasn't him…

Someone was going to die.

And it would definitely not be him… or the girl.

Still, there was so much to teach the girl, in ways of learning and combat, as well as manners and basic history on demons. This girl didn't even know the privilege she was getting by having her learn all the things philosophers all but dreamed of knowing. And to be taught by him of all people.

Yah.

She really was a lucky bitch.

Even if she didn't know it.

She was lucky.

"P-please.." She begged softly.

That tiny pleading voice all but brought him out of his reverie. He was no longer thinking and being distracted, now the full realization of what she did came back to hit him with a vengeance, and he was immediately pulled into his desire filled state again.

"What's your name girl?" He growled in her ear like an animal. "And if you tell me to kiss your ass again, I just might do it just to see your lower body naked and exposed." He mocked nastily in her ear.

Hinata shivered against his body and bit her lower lip. That's right, she'd completely forgotten that she'd never told him her name. He'd always called her girl or woman that she sort of got used to it and forgot to tell him her name.

Speaking of names. What was his?

"H-Hinata." She whispered shakily. "Hinata H-Hyuuga."

A low growl of approval escaped the demons lips. Her name was as beautiful as she was, how delicious this 'Hinata' was. Good enough to eat in fact…

The clawed hand gripping her chin tightened, making her gasp in shock. Naruto moved his head just above hers, staring down at her with a predatory possessiveness.

"W-what's your n-name..?" Hinata asked timidly.

It was taking all of her willpower not to faint for being so close to the demons face. His mouth was so close to hers, that hot breath of his all but raking over her face. God was he intoxicating, she just wanted… wanted… oh lord..

He let out a hot breath again, purposely. Those dark and slitted pupils of his all but raking over every detail on her face. Even the plump lips, he stared at them hungrily, and flickered his eyes back to hers. Oh no, could he tell that she wanted him to kiss her?

She hoped not. It was embarrassing enough as it was.

"Girl, if you keep breaking the rules I think every female demon in the world will be after you to kill you."

He almost purred the words. Did this human girl not know that every rule of his race that she broke made his body quirk with need? Did she not understand that every part of her that seemed to **disobey **his whole life's strict set of principles, had him wanting to claim her even more?

"P-please… I.. I want t-to know.." She whispered breathlessly.

Naruto inwardly growled in approval of her pleading voice.

He had to stop this. If he continued to get close to her like this it would make stopping his two inner sides almost impossible. He couldn't secretly want her, he just couldn't. Someone had to keep him in check, and someone had to stop him from getting too deep with a number one rule as a demon such as him.

A number one rule that could never be broken.

Taking all the strength and power he could, he reluctantly released her perfectly fitting jaw from his grasp. His hand all but burned to have that soft skin against it again. Unwillingly he stepped away, that time he nearly whined in disapproval when the warm fragile body was put at a distance.

Immediately his mask was up, completely stoic and uncaring he turned his back on her. Hinata stayed leaning against the tree trunk, staring at the demons back with a look of sadness on her face. Hinata wasn't one to associate with boys, and she definitely didn't waste her time trying to get to know all the quirks to being in a relationship.

She did however, know what rejection felt like. She'd never personally gotten rejected by a male, but her friends in the village had before. They described the feeling to be, gut wrenching, heart squeezing, and definitely embarrassing. She felt all of that the moment he refused to tell her his name and turned his back on her.

She tried her hardest to pretend that it didn't bother her. Even when he began walking away and keeping his back on her. She hid her pain when he motioned for her to follow him with a snap of his finger, like she was some sort of dog that would jump for his ever beck and call.

Hinata closed her eyes and, like a good little girl, followed after him. For once she was able to express that stoic and uncaring look that he himself always seemed to make. It was a lot easier than she would have thought it would be. Eyes cold and uncaring, it was amazing that Hinata could feel so rejected and… angry? Was she angry?

Yes. She most certainly was angry. How odd. Of all the emotions she thought she would ever feel for this demon, she never would have thought she'd feel angry because he rejected her. It wasn't as if she was in love with him or anything. She'd barely even been with him for a couple of days now, not only that but the asshole was the reason she was alone and traveling with him in the first place.

Murderer.

Beautiful, insanely delicious, god-like, murderer.

Oh god.. What was wrong with her!?

Hinata quickly shook her head and sped up her pace towards him. When she came into step beside him, she didn't bother to change her expression. She was still angry for him completely coming onto her then throwing her aside so easily. He was toying with her emotions, she just knew it. He was always mocking her and the things she did, but to straight out toy and play with her emotions? That was something she could never get over and something she could never forgive him for.

Bastard.

However Hinata's uncaring and stoic expression was almost immediately wiped off when she heard a low and dark growl from the right side of her. Snapping her head to the right in shock, she was met with the cold dark eyes of the demon she felt such anger towards.

He was looking at her with an angry expression. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and those lips of his were formed into a fang-showing scowl, how he was able to pull that look off was beyond her. Nothing in the world could have stopped her from flinching at that obviously angered inhuman sound he seemed to always make at her when he was mad about something.

"W-what?" She whispered, a bit startled.

"Stop giving that look."

Hinata's eyebrows knitted together. Oh no he didn't, he wasn't going to give her orders! Especially after he hurt her feelings the way he did. No no no, two can play that game.

"L-look? What look? I don't know what your t-talking about." She stated confidently, quickening her steps so she wasn't exactly beside him.

"Girl."

Hinata squeaked in shock when a clawed hand suddenly gripped her upper arm and she was yanked roughly to the side. After a couple of stumbles she found that he was leading her through a large mass of trees, they were no longer on the road.

He was taking her into the forest.

"W-where are you taking me? Let g-go!" She shrieked.

Those clawed fingers of his tightened painfully on her arm. There was no way in hell that she would ever be able to get her arm out of his grip, she'd guess the only way would be to cut her arm off. She wasn't planning on doing that, ever, so there was no point in even trying to get out of his grip. What a drag it is, to know you're so helpless you can't even get your arm out of someone's hand.

"Listen girl. Now is as good a time for you to learn how to fight as any."

Hinata snapped her head up at him, glaring.

"What are you talking about?"

Breaking out into a nice flat area with a smooth clearing he shoved her roughly and crossed his arms over his chest. Hinata stumbled a bit to gain her balance, and then turned to face him, glaring furiously as she did so. This demon was really pushing her to her limits.

"Your anger will help fuel you to fight me. You might even get lucky and get **close** to me." Hinata's face twisted in anger.

There he was, mocking her again. And to top that off, the smug bastard knew she was angry! Oh she'd fight him alright, and she might even get the chance to nail him a good kick in the balls. Hopefully she'd kick him so hard that the things would fall right off.

Hinata inwardly grinned. Though she was never one to be a violent person there were times in a persons life that hurting another person was absolutely necessary. She'd have to say that this demons time was just about due, and it was very, very, **very **much necessary.

Sure, she was only hyped up to beat him up because he'd made her feel ridiculous and embarrassed, but he was all for her releasing her anger on him, so why even bother caring? All she had to do was get one hit on him, she knew that one hit was all it would take for her to get the satisfaction that she desperately needed from the smug demon.

He was going down.

"F-fine." She snapped.

Naruto smirked.

"Getting a little feisty aren't we?" He mocked.

Hinata sprinted at him and did a swift kick at his lower area, she wasn't surprised in the least to find that her foot had contacted nothing but air and the demon she was aiming at was all but ten feet away from her. His face was expressionless, but Hinata could swear that she saw a light twinkle of mischief in his eyes just a moment ago.

"I don't get f-feisty." Hinata murmured softly.

Naruto's eyebrows rose up.

"No? Looked to me like you were trying to knock my junk off."

"Me? Never." Hinata murmured sarcastically, she really wasn't one to be too aggressive and loud. She wondered what he thought of her comebacks, seeing as they were always very low and lacking the charisma that most people got.

Naruto remained unfazed.

Typical.

"Alright, run at me and try to land a hit on me." Came the demons monotonous command.

She eyed the demon with a cold stare, then did as he requested.

With as much speed as her human legs could take her she ran at him and threw a very weak, and very slow punch right at his face. It was embarrassing to see him simply move his head to the side and dodge it with little if not any effort.

To make matter worse, she tripped over his shoe and stumbled past him before landing down on the dirt ground. Hinata could just feel those eyes boring down into her back with nothing little but disgust. When she lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, she was indeed correct on her assumption.

With his nose wrinkled, and those eyes narrowed, he snarled at her. The look of distaste in his eyes was very much noticeable.

"You clumsy fool. Do you not know anything on fighting?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hinata forced herself up into a standing position. She looked him straight in the eyes and suddenly shot him a very vicious glare.

"Not everyone is a cold hearted killer that spent all their lives hurting other people." Hinata shot at him.

Blood red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Cold hearted?"

He took a step towards her.

"Killer?"

Another step.

"You incompetent little bitch. You don't have to be cold hearted or a killer to know how to fight and defend yourself." Hinata flinched. "You're just a pathetic, weak, and stupid human girl."

Hinata gritted her teeth.

She ran at him again, throwing out her fist right at his face in an attempt to shut him up. She didn't want to even hear a single word coming out of his mouth.

Again her shot was dodged and she was left stumbling and shaking from the sudden quick movements. Regaining her composure she tried to throw a swift kick at his side, since he'd only moved a couple feet from her to dodge her punch, he caught her ankle.

Twisting her ankle slightly her body lurched from the sudden pressure and she fell, her face landing straight in the dirt. Naruto's grip on her ankle didn't loosen even after her body fell helplessly to the ground. Her nails dug into the soft earth, she took out her shame on the ground.

With the power of a god he lifted her whole body up with one hand by her ankle he was currently gripping on. She hung loosely in the air, gritting her teeth when he forced her face to his eye level. She stared at him from upside down, hissing under her breath when he wrinkled his nose in disgust at her, again.

Enough with that look! She was so sick and tired of seeing it. Ever since she was put by this demons side she was forced to listen to his cruel remarks, harsh punishments, and dirty disgust-filled looks. Hinata had been put down enough in her village; she didn't need it anymore from him.

She tried to punch him in the face. He responded by releasing her ankle and sighing under his breath when she fell harshly to the earth, for the third time. When she fell, though, it felt like the impact of the dirt hit her more in her pride than her body.

"Weak, weak, weak. You mortals are so pathetic. Why demons insist on having you **things **by their side will always be a mystery to me." Hinata shakily got to her feet, her head was bowed low. "Look at you. You probably couldn't even land a hit on air if it wasn't for the fact that it's everywhere."

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes, the pain of having him put her down was really getting to her.

"I-im not t-that weak.." She whispered.

"Oh? Don't make me laugh you pathetic wench. All of you females are idiotic sentimental fools that let your 'heart' do the talking. Even now, you're upset and about to cry because I hurt your feelings. You women are all the same. Crying, conniving, back-stabbing, two faced scum's of the Earth."

Hinata shook her head.

"I'm not like that. A-and I'm n-not pathetic or w-weak." She raised her voice a pitch, hoping to gain some sort of respect for standing up to him.

It was quite the opposite.

"Tch." He scoffed. "You're the weakest of them all. Not only are you mortal, but your innocent, you view everyone that kills as a cold hearted murderer and your have no way of backing up the ridiculous things you claim."

"I-I d-do." She whispered furiously. Hands clenched into fists, she shook her head.

"I believe I've already seen your 'proof' to your words. For someone that claims to not be pathetic or weak you're doing the very things I claimed. You're crying, you're definitely in denial, and you're making claims of yourself when you can't back them up. You can't even land a single hit on me and yet you say you're not pathetic or weak?"

Naruto stared down at her with a dark glare.

"Pathetic. Stupid human girl. Why don't you just do what all of your kind does and cry and just beg for your life for the rest of your days? All you female mortals do, might as well do what you creatures do best. Go ahead Hinata. Beg me. Plead me to save and spare your life."

Naruto pulled his sword out from thin air and put it right to her neck. The sharp point digging into her pale and very much fragile skin.

"Go on girl. Prove me correct. I know your scared, your body is shaking like a leaf, your crying right now and you cant tell me you don't feel like dropping to your knees because they're shaking just as bad."

Hinata felt her very insides burn and twist in anger and pain. He was telling the truth, every part of it was true. She was scared, she was shaking like a leaf, her legs were trembling and on the brink of giving out on her.

She was crying, although she was trying her hardest to stop it. Why did he have to be right? Why did he have to always nail her with the sad truth and make her feel so lonely and pathetic? Time and again he's put her in some sort of predicament like this.

Time and again the bastard had put her down and done something to make her look weaker than what she already was. What did he want from her? Why was he doing this to her? How could he possibly look down on her and think her so little when she didn't have half the abilities that he did? How could he stand there and speak of her being so pathetic when he how more power in one pinky then she did her whole body? How?

How was that even fair? She didn't have the strength he did, she didn't have the speed or agility that he did, and god knows if she had the natural courage and uncaring ability to kill people, she would definitely not be as weak as she was now. But still, how could he compare her to the women of his world when they just that. Worlds apart.

Those women demons were no doubt, strong, beautiful, powerful. But they were born that way. They were born with inhumane strength, they were born with dexterity of gods, and they were most definitely born with the uncanny ability to kill and destroy without being remorse.

But isn't that why people such as Hinata was called humans in the first place? Being human meant that you felt things. They all felt pain, remorse, sadness, happiness, cleverness, anything and everything. These demons… these demons didn't seem to feel anything. If they did, it was just the feeling of excitement when they killed and destroyed something. They are power hungry demonic beings that do nothing but bring pain and destruction to the world.

Oh how she hated them.

How she hated **him**.

Putting her down. Making her feel worthless, when he had such powerful abilities over her. She might be weaker than him, but she wasn't pathetic and weak completely. Hell, even a male human would be nothing more than a bug compared to this demon.

Fuck this guy.

Fuck him and his power.

Fuck him and his comments.

And **fuck **him for always putting her down.

Fuck him.

Unable to contain the anger, the pain, the remorse, the guilt, and most certainly the shame. Hinata did the only thing she knew, as a woman, to get him to shut up and listen. It was something that anyone, if it should happen to them, would feel some sort of shame from.

Ignoring the blade to her neck, Hinata side stepped it and shot forward with amazing speed. Her adrenaline rush kicking in and helping her body to be stronger than it was before.

She was right in front of him, standing on her tippy-toes she threw out her palm and as fast she could and slapped him as hard as she could on the side of his handsome face. The echo of skin meeting skin rang through her ears.

She didn't bother to stop and inspect the damage she'd just done, nor did she bother to feel remorse or concern for the demon before her. No. Hinata felt absolutely nothing but fury at that moment. How dare he put the female race down, and how dare he put humanity in general down.

Hinata stared up at him with disgust.

"You're a-always making f-fun of me. You're always talking about h-how p-pathetic I am." She threw a punch and hit him square in the chest. "Then if I'm so p-pathetic and weak then why wont you let me g-go!? Why did you force me by your side, even after you k-knew that I wanted n-nothing to do with y-you?" She yelled at him.

The tears in her eyes spilled over.

She punched him again, her fist connecting with his large rock-like body. She didn't even know if her punches were even affecting him. At that moment, it didn't really matter.

"Your always h-hurting me, and trying to k-kill me. You say I'm pathetic and always making fun of me for being m-mortal and yet you c-contradict your-s-self by keeping me by your s-s-side. If you h-hate mortals s-so m-much then l-let me go!"

She stuttered uncontrollably, her voice had risen to an almost shrieking point and her light punches had become very much thick with anger and were being thrown at him with much more speed. She didn't care that she must of looked pathetic, punching him in the chest when he was doing nothing to stop her.

Yes, he'd let her slap him.

Yes, he let her punch him.

And yes, he didn't fight back.

But none of this occurred or was even remotely brought to her attention. All she knew was that she was inflicting something to his body. Whether it was really hurting him or whether or not she was hitting him because he was allowing it didn't seem to cross her mind in the least.

She just kept hitting him.

Over.

And over.

And over.

Until her anger began to die down. Until the tears in her eyes started to dry up. Until the pain and anger in her heart began to melt away and be replaced with a feeling of dread, and most importantly, the feeling of uncontrollable concern.

Concern.

For him.

But she didn't stop; instead, with concern for him In her eyes she continued to punch him in the chest. When her eyes flitted up to meet his it was amazing to see her contradict herself. With her eyes looking up at him with worry, her body contradicted her worry by continuously hitting him.

Then a single tear slid down her eyes.

And that innocent looking face of hers had his earlier emotion of amusement and excitement, was gone. Yes. He'd been excited by her sudden temper and anger. Yes, he'd nearly gotten off on her hitting him and trying to cause physical harm to him. Now, he wasn't looking at her like that. Now he was looking down at her with his typical look of disgust.

With that new point of view, came a new set of rules in his mind. Earlier's plan was now almost back in play and he found that her being upset with him, was just not to his liking. Her anger was amusing, her blushing and innocent nature was delicious. Nothing better than seeing his little virgin act all innocent around him. However this business of hers of being upset and crying about him. This was something he was not accustomed to.

Something he **refused **to get accustomed to. He didn't care. She needed to understand that. The stupid wench was upset that he said things to her, well too fuckin bad bitch, the truth hurts. There were things about Naruto that she needed to get through to that melodramatic sympathetic pretty little head of hers.

He didn't want her to be upset, she looked too fragile and weak.

He didn't want to see her cry, of all the pathetic things he despised. It was crying.

He didn't want her to feel concerned for him, because he didn't care.

He didn't want it.

He didn't need it.

So he did something that later would have him wondering how he could be so stupid. He did something that made him wonder how in the world could he possibly of found that as the right moment to have done such a thing. He did the one that, no doubt, had his future self going this-was-all-your-fault.

Trapping both her wrists into one sharp clawed hand, the other clawed hand of his grasped the back of her neck in a nice and tight grip. With her trapped against his body he growled possessively in the bottom of his throat.

He leaned down.

And pressed his lips roughly against hers.

Never in all of his life, had Naruto ever received such a reaction from a woman he's kissed. She gasped under her breathe, and struggled gently against his rock hard chest.

Her resistance was… refreshing.

Naruto growled low in his throat, nearly whining, and stuck his hot tongue into her already open mouth. Too bad the poor girl didn't know anything about kissing with tongue, if she did, the idiot would have kept her mouth shut.

Hungrily his tongue slid against ever part of the inside of her mouth, tasting and claiming every part of it that his long tongue could get a-hold of.

Naruto was really hunched over, and Hinata was nearly on her tippy-toes, just so they could get into this kiss. It was amazing how someone so short and someone so tall could manage to make kissing look so damn romantic.

Hinata was starting to lose air in her lungs.

Reluctantly Naruto pulled his mouth away from hers and allowed her to take in the ragged, untamed breaths of her into her lungs. His breathing, however and very much expected, was normal and not at all affected by their couple minutes long kiss.

Hinata Hyuuga's face was burning red.

Embarrassed and very much confused, she tried to wrench herself out of the demons grip. He responded by yanking her body closer towards his and pressing his lips against hers yet again.

Hinata would never admit it, but she was in absolute bliss. Never, in all of her life, would she imagine kissing a boy as so perpetually bliss! It felt like it was never going to end.

And she found that.. She truly didn't want it to.

Her body completely relaxed into his, and she allowed his tongue to slip past her guard again and into her warm and hungry cavity of a mouth. His tongue slid around hers, purposely squeezing and rubbing to inflict his power over her.

Hinata moaned softly.

Naruto pulled his mouth back again, looking down at her with a smirk.

"Y-you just s-stole.. M-my.." Hinata couldn't even finish. She was in too much of a daze.

Naruto knew exactly what he'd just stolen. And in truth, he rather much liked it. Feeling no regret or remorse for his actions he cockily gripped her chin with the hand that was on the back of her head, and pressed his lips gently against hers for a second before pulling back.

**Before your time with me is done, little Mädchen, I'll have claimed all of you.**

"Tch." Was his only reply aloud to her.

With a soft shove Hinata was forced away from him, and staring after him with shock and confusion. Naruto looked at her from over his shoulder and smirked.

"We're not done yet with our little training session, Madchen. " He licked his lips, and purposely let his eyes stay on her lips before flickering them up to her eyes. Her face was red with embarrassment. "Hit me woman, hit me hard."

He purred out to her mockingly.

Hinata's stomach inwardly fluttered with sensation. She didn't know what it was about what he'd said, but it sort of hinted that he rather much enjoyed her hitting him. The mischievous look in his eyes confirmed her suspicions.

With a gulp, Hinata couldn't help but feel panic. He had just stolen her first kiss.

But why?

Why all of a sudden?

She didn't have time to think about this demons odd behavior, the way he suddenly went from mocking and putting her down then to kissing her right on the spot and acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

He was pulling out that large sword of his again, how the hell does that thing appear then disappear so easily? One minute he's got it in his hand, the next 'poof!' It's gone and never seen until he forces it to appear again.

"Hit me little Hinata. Come here, and hurt me."

Hinata felt a very odd burning sensation at the pit of her stomach. God, he sounded so.. Odd. It sounded like the way some of the girls at her village would talk to get a boys attention. It usually resulted in them having sex right afterwards.

Hinata found that she didn't like the way he made her feel. And she most definitely did not like the way he purred at her in that odd way of his.

"N-no.." She whispered. The events of earlier flashing into her mind.

"No? Aww come now.. You're not scared of me are you?" He licked his lips again, grinning into that creepy grin of his where his fangs are visible.

Hinata wanted to just die at that moment. What was it with this demon and switching from one set of emotion to another? Now he was acting.. Playful?

"N-no im n-not scared." Hinata tried to sound convincing, he gave her another knowing glance. It wasn't working.

"Then come here, and hurt me. Or I'll go over there…and hurt you instead." Again his emotions changed.

That voice of his became deadly. Very deadly.

"P-please, I.. I d-don't want to f-fight anymore."

Naruto blinked at her a couple of times, and then smirked.

"We're not going to fight my dear, we're going to play a little game.."

Hinata's heart pounded wildly.

Oh no.

Not another one of this mans twisted games.

"N-no…" She whispered shakily.

He lips quirked up into a Cheshire cat grin. His fangs completely visible from top to bottom.

"Oh yes. We're gonna play the little game we should of played the day you ran away from me."

Hinata took a step back, shaking her head violently.

"N-no, p-please.. don't.." But the demon wasn't listening.

"A game of cat and mouse. Or maybe.. What do you humans call it?… Tag. Yes. I believe that's what it's called."

Hinata's heart pounded wildly.

"I r-remember the last game we p-played. I don't want t-to play anymore of y-your t-twisted games!" Hinata snapped.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, his face looking animalistic at that moment. He was eyeing her like she was prey.

"I don't care what you want." He voice was clipped, and harsh.

"B-but.."

"Better start running mousy. I can't guarantee your survival when the time on your head-start is clicking away."

"H-head start?!"

"15 seconds."

"B-but I told you! I don't want to play!"

"10 seconds."

The raven haired girl gawked at him and tried desperately to reason with the thick headed demon. She didn't want any part of his damn twisted games!

"I said I'm not playing this game of yours!"

Naruto licked his lips hungrily.

"5 seconds."

Hinata shrieked in panic.

And just like a good mousy, she turned tail and ran like hell.

"0 Seconds mousy." He murmured to himself. "Come out; come out, wherever you are." He chuckled darkly under his breath, knowing full well where the girl was running off to and just what direction she was heading.

Too bad for her he had animal instincts, ne?

* * *

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

* * *

"What do you mean he's here?!"

"There's just no way!"

So we've been finding some of our land burned, it doesn't meant anything!"

"Its true.. He's here."

"No he's not you fool! He's not!"

"I agree. It would seem that all the signs are visible. He's here."

"No he is not!"

"Yes! Yes he is!"

"We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!"

"Enough! All of you! Silence!"

Sasuke stood in front of the large group of old men, glaring daggers at all of their bickering and idiocy. In all of his time in seeing the council, he'd never once seen the cold and stone hearted men look so scared and frantic.

They had every reason to be, though.

It wasn't every day that a prophecy that's been passed down for generations actually comes true. They were all considered myths and looked down on as nothing but childish fairy tales. Sasuke once believed that it was all nothing but a myth too. Until he started having dreams about it all.

It was not just a myth.

Itachi had once told him so. He didn't believe his older brother, even after Itachi had commented on having dreams himself of the 'childish fairy tales' that the old men of the council laughed at. They all thought he was crazy, even Sasuke thought his older brother was crazy.

It was for that reason that Itachi was thrown off the throne as the leader of the Uchiha's. As the lord of the land and main speaker of the council. They were all fools to rip him down of his title.

Itachi was sly, cunning, and very very intelligent. He was a genius, no lie; he knew could figure things out in a matter of minutes and could have an entire battle field plan worked out. They would always work, and they were always the victor in the end.

But people of the village began to talk. Saying he was crazy and that even though they were prosperous, Itachi was a lunatic that saw and had crazy demonic visions, and he should be stripped of his title. With the weight of the people on their shoulders, not to mention the fact that they too believed that Itachi was insane, the entire council stripped Itachi of his title and rank.

Sasuke, being the next in line, was thrown up into the title and rank as lord of the Uchiha's, and was immediately praised. Age wasn't very much of an issue; Itachi had been claimed as the ruler when he was merely 11 years of age. He ruled just until two years ago, about two weeks after he turned 20. Now, for the past two years, Sasuke has been the leader.

He just turned 17 a couple months ago. Becoming the ruler of such a powerful clan at the age of 15 was so stressful, if it wasn't for Itachi standing by Sasuke's side in the background, he probably would have never survived. It made Sasuke wonder, how his brother could have ruled the Uchiha's so easily at the age of 11, and not seem at all bothered or pressured.

It was a mystery that Sasuke would probably never know. Whatever the case, just a couple of months ago he started having the same dreams Itachi did, just two years ago. Except for they were much different than Itachi's were.

Itachi's were of the great demon trying to get into the human world. He continued to tell the council that they needed to strengthen the gates and chains on the demon world. He spoke of the great prophecy of doom to the human race, and that that time was near. They should do what they can to keep the demons at bay.

They all laughed at him.

Told him he was crazy.

Said he was insane and that he didn't know anything of what he was talking about. All the years of ruling over the council and the Uchiha clan was starting to finally catch up to him.

Too bad the fools didn't listen.

Sasuke's dreams were not of the demons trying to pass through the gate. His dreams were of the gate already open, and of a specific demon stepping through the portal. Someone that should have never, ever, been able to step through to the human world.

It was one thing to have a mass of thousands of demons coming into the human world.

It was another for the son of the god of all demons to come.

His brother's dreams were true. Very much true. Unfortunately he miscalculated. He spoke of thousands of demons stepping through the doorway.

Not one of the most strongest demons of them all was stepping through.

Naruto.

The son of the god of all the demons.

Stepping through into the mortal world. It was no secret to anyone that he hated and despised the human race. He flat out explained that should he ever be able to step through the portals onto the human platform, he would destroy them all.

If Sasuke's dreams were correct.

Then the demon in his dreams, of long blonde hair and cold blood red eyes, if that demon was in fact Naruto.

Then this world was already doomed.

He prayed, god did he pray, that the demon god kept true to his word and treaty to humanity, and he would not harm a living soul on Earth. That he would not allow his son the ability to kill and main everything.

"Lord Sasuke. What do you think?"

Sasuke wanted desperately to believe that his dreams were all lies. But that was the reason for the Uchiha's impeccable strength and ability to overpower. They saw things in the future, they had odd powers to the spirit world, and they were all drop dead gorgeous.

Ok, maybe that wasn't an exact reason, but it was very much true.

"I believe that…" Sasuke hid his emotions, his face void and expressionless, but inside he was filled with panic.

He turned his eyes just in time, to catch the knowing and stoic look of his older brother. Standing calmly in the shadows, undetected and unknown to every fool in the council room. The moment he caught his brother's look, Itachi smirked at him.

He disappeared into t he shadows, offering his little brother no help, and no guidance through this. It was all up to him to make the choice. It wasn't as If this was the first time. It was at a moment just like this where Itachi himself had to make the decision on whether to tell the council about his dreams and his thoughts, or to keep silent and pray that he truly was just going insane.

His brother had chosen to tell the council of his dreams and his predictions. Look where it landed him. In exile of the Uchiha's, he wasn't even allowed near the Uchiha let alone within the council walls and chambers.

Itachi Uchiha was defiantly a courageous and straight forward man.

Sasuke wished he could one day be like him.

Maybe.

One day.

With one last look to the empty darkness where his brother once stood, he looked back to the council men and shook his head.

"All of this talk of myth is wrong. It is simply some fellow demons trying to rile up the people."

The men of the council all sighed in relief. Shaking their own heads they snickered at one another, telling each other how they were all fools to believe in such ridiculous fairy tales, despite the fact that they were **all **believing it just a few moments ago.

One man dared to speak up.

"But what of Itachi's predictions. The same exact thing is happening now. Mysterious people dieing, towns being burned, even those same claw marks in blood were happening then as they are happening now. If not the prophecy, then what is going on?" The man snapped.

Leave it to an old hag like him to not be satisfied with anything.

"Obviously it is someone from another country playing tricks on us; all of this has stopped for a year and suddenly started up again. Surely you don't think the demon Naruto would waste his time on the human world doing nothing but destroying little villages do you?"

The men all looked at each other.

"He's not gentleman. He's not even existent. It's all just a fairy tale and nothing more. Besides.. "

Sasuke shook his head, not believing himself that Naruto was truly on the human world as of right now, and was the one causing all the destruction.

"What could the demon Naruto, son of the god of all demons, possibly find more amusing and entertaining that destroying the world?"

* * *

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

* * *

Hinata shrieked and jumped over another large fallen tree. She hadn't even seen that one that time! God, when your running, things really do like to just jump out at you and try to kill you don't they?

Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, Hinata wished that she had the bravery to just stop this nonsense of running and dodging sudden attacks from the male demon and just turn around and face him head on. She had debated doing that; however there were a couple of things he felt the need to tell her.

If she stopped and faced him, he'd beat her until she was unconscious.

If she tried to hide, he would find her and beat her until she was unconscious.

If she kept running, and she eventually fell out of exhaustion, he'd still beat her for the last breaths she had, until she was unconscious.

He really had a raw sense of humor.

"W-what is the p-point of this game?"

Hinata called out to the empty forest, knowing full well that he was not far off from her and would of probably heard her question a mile away anyways.

"Why do you want to know?" Came the purring voice to her left.

Hinata shrieked and dodged right beside a tree, not taking kindly to the sudden way he would pop up beside her whenever she was getting too tired and getting ready to quit, or whenever she asked him something. Just why was he doing this? What was the point in making her run aimlessly throughout the forest?

"B-because. I w-want to know if there is a-any purpose to d-doing this ridiculous g-game of yours." She whispered, barely able to speak the sentence without taking numerous amounts of air into her lungs.

A deep chuckle echoed throughout her ears.

"Oh there is, but you wouldn't understand it. You being human and all." Hinata frowned in confusion.

What was it with this guy and constantly saying things about being human? Were the rules and ways of life for a demon really that different? And if so, why in the hell would there be a game about running through a friggin forest?!

God!

Demons are definitely the most oddest of creatures she'd ever seen.

"W-well I'm not a demon. So I shouldn't have to play this game." Hinata snapped breathlessly.

Her foot hit a large root, and she stumbled a couple of steps before regaining her composure and sighing loudly in exhaustion. She didn't even know how long or how far she'd ran, but she knew that it was way too long and way too far for her book.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter if you are or not. All that matters is that **I'm **the demon. And I want to **play**." He purred right into her ear.

Hinata screamed in fear, and ended up twisting her ankle on another root and falling to the dirty forest ground. The pain in her ankle was un-ignorable.

Coming into a sitting position Hinata clutched her aching ankle between her two hands and hissed under her breath at the pain. Dear god, why did he have to go and sneak up on her like that? If he hadn't of done what he did and say the words he'd said she wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Mmm, wounded prey."

Hinata's body jumped at the sudden voice, she looked around frantically trying to find his body. He was nowhere to be seen.

His body was completely hidden within the outline of the tree. Nothing was there, even if there was, it was already starting to get dark out. Another one of these nights. Where she is helpless, and stuck in the middle of the forest where it's dark and cold.

With **him **stalking her.

A sense of déjà vu came over her.

"I… m-my ankle is h-hurting.." Hinata whispered under her breath.

What was she stating it for? Obviously he knew. Hinata could have kicked herself for stating the obvious. And she could have kicked herself more for not catching on to his worlds a lot sooner.

Wounded prey?

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and tried to stop the shivers from racking her body. She stopped the shivers, but she couldn't quite get the hairs all over her arms and neck to stop from rising up at the sudden realization of his words.

He viewed her as prey.

That's why there wasn't any need for her being a demon. It required just one demon from the very start. Oh lord, why was she so thick headed and stupid sometimes? Why couldn't she of caught on earlier, when he had said that they were going to play a little game of 'cat and mouse.'

What else could he of possibly meant by that statement?!

The soft rusting of leaves ahead of her did nothing to stop her body from shaking. It was at this moment that Hinata realized that this demon was not at all a ticket or reassurance to her life and safety.

At any moment he could change.

At any moment he could switch his emotions.

Just like a wild animal.

They could turn on you at any given moment, and when they do, there is nothing you could do to stop them.

Hinata shakily lifted her head, dread in her eyes.

"Your h-hunting me." She breathed fearfully.

Naruto stepped out of the dark shadows, his dark blood red eyes seeming to glow within the sudden darkness that passed over the forest, his body was so large and menacing, and he looked just like a demon should look.

Licking his lips in anticipation.

He cracked his clawed fingers, and grinned maliciously at her.

"**Play with me**."

He purred darkly, laughing maniacally when Hinata started to cry in fear.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

**Play with me…**

* * *

**.:O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O:.**

* * *

Questions and Answers.

**Q: **_**Will Hinata ever fight back and finally show some backbone to Naruto?**_

**A: **Remember that at heart Hinata is naturally a kind soul. Even though she knows that Naruto killed her family and village, she still feels the need to forgive him. Don't get too excited for a sudden change in behavior from a very shy and timid girl. My answer is most likely going to be logical. She'll react and fight back when she's pushed into it, but she will never go as far as to truly hurt and destroy something. It's just not in her nature. So yes, she will fight back to Naruto but only to a degree.

**Q: **_**Will There be lemons?**_

**A: **Yes. That I can assure you. There will be lemons. But not for a long while you guys.

**Q: **_**Why is Naruto so mean to Hinata? Why does he despise her so much?**_

**A: **Naruto is from a world where demons are superior and humans are nothing more than cattle. He naturally has no respect, cares little for if not any, for the human race merely because he views humans as dirt. Being of a very high family, as I explained in this chapter, he feels no need to treat Hinata civilized because Naruto doesn't believe that even the demons from his world are worth his time and effort. If he has no respect for the demons he rules over, and even his own father -who is the ruler of all the demons- then there really is a slim to none factor that he will treat Hinata any better. The way he treats Hinata is how he treats every other demon/human in the world. In Naruto's eyes **everyone **is beneath him. Everyone.

**Q: **_**Will Naruto ever show affection and love to Hinata?**_

**A: **No, probably not. That sort of affection and love that humans share with each other does not apply to Naruto. It's just not in his nature. If he kisses her, it's because he desires her and wants her. It's more of an animalistic urge to claim something that you know belongs to you. That's all it is to Naruto. Basically your question is asking if there will be fluff. No. Absolutely not. A kiss in my story is an underline to something very deep and very dark later in the story. Trust me. There is no mindless and just plain ol loving in this fic. There is a reason behind everything that is said and done.

**Q: **_**Are the desires he feels for Hinata because of his two hidden demon personalities?**_

**A: **Yes. Naruto himself isn't really feeling these desires. It's because of his inner demon that he feels the need to claim Hinata as his. This of course, will change later in the story.

**A/N: **These were questions that were asked in PM's so I decided to answer them. I hope you all understand that this story is not exactly leading towards a happy ending. If you're a mindless fluff loving/ Hinata feminist loving/ or even a Naruto is a good guy/ lover then this story is not for you.

1) Naruto is evil.

2) Naruto wants to destroy the world.

3) Hinata is Naruto's **possession**

4) Hinata will **never **be some sort of mindless killer. - Sorry guys, but I just can't seem to give Hinata that cruel of a heart.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all aren't mad at me for the way all this is going. That's just the way I want the story. I hope I still have fans.

**R & R - Im kinda scared to ask. Haha!**


	6. Personal Knowledge

**A/N: **I apologize for my absence you guys. I wont bore you with the details of why, I'll simply cut right to the story.

**Another apology for last chapters terrible grammar, this one was completely read through.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Chaos**

**Chapter 6 - Personal Knowledge**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

* * *

"**Play with me.."**

Deep alluring words seemed to drift with a soft breeze and carry its way into the shaking girls ears, her body lying helplessly on the ground. He had come at her so quickly, so fast, her human reflexes weren't good enough to keep up with his demonic ones. The chill of the cool air tickled her skin, racking another set of shivers from her fragile body.

He was looming over her fallen form and growling like an animal against her ear. Her small frame pinned beneath his he let out a hot breath into her sensitive ear, groaning under his breath when she shivered in pleasure against him. The smell of her excitement and anxiety sending unwanted messages to his lower body.

"P-please.. "

Pleading softly, was that her only way of fighting back? Naruto cocked his head to the side, dark blood red eyes staring down at his prey curiously. He'd lifted his head from her neck to see her reaction, her eyes were rippling with fear, pleasure, confusion. Were these creatures, these.. _humans_.. were they really so fragile? It seemed odd that the human is lasting the way it is, how did they manage to survive when they were ridiculously weak?

Was this why the demons of his world were shunned from this place?

Because of the humans frailty? Because of their short years?

Mortals.

Naruto's pupils dilated for a second, his keen sense of smell catching the scent of flowers and the mouth watering taste of vanilla.

Mmm..

Speaking of mortals…

Naruto's primal instincts were growling and slashing at the back of his mind. It was getting out of hand, far too out of hand within just a couple of days time. Of course he'd been warned by his father about when these sort of feelings would start occurring, but Naruto refused to believe that this was really the case. Since he was a cub he'd been educated on the feelings and emotions he would get, the needs and wants he would experience when he finally found his chosen.

Of course, being Naruto he immediately denied this claim. He refused to believe that the mortal girl beneath him had anything to do with his fathers words of… wisdom? Or were they simply idiotic lessons used to poison his mind in hopes of getting him to look at things differently and come to change his cruel and gruesome ways? Knowing his father, it really wouldn't surprise him much. Whatever it was, it really put a lot on his mind and helped him to come to how he is now.

As his father had said to him -

"_You can fight a battle, you can fight doing what your told, you can turn your back and ignore anyone and anything that irritates you or gets in your way. Avoidance and fighting is something that you can do to almost everything that gets thrown in your direction, it's what you were born and instinctively forced to do. Its your nature to fight back and avoid all that sets your twisted world even more out of orbit._

"_Your chosen however, flips your world upside down and throws it so far out of orbit that it becomes nothing more than a never ending drifter. When dealing with your future mate you find that you cant ignore her like your problem, you cant turn your back and forget about her if she irritates you, and you definitely cant avoid her no matter how hard you try._

_She becomes your anything and everything. Without even trying she can make your body burn for her, make you go insane with a simple murmur and touch, and drive you to your death when she calls your name. Your mind is not your own, and you find that jealousy becomes the first emotion to take over your soul whenever something happens that involves your lover. Emotions and feelings you refused to experience before will play an important role in your possessive nature._

_You will view and see her as a possession. She will be yours and yours alone. When you find this girl, when you find your chosen you will know, because she will bring out the instincts in you that no other woman can. Her body, her scent, and her actions will drive you mad until you __**claim**__ her._

_Fight it. Fight it as I know you will Naruto Namikaze. But remember this, you will __**fail**__. Because that female will be the only thing in the world.._

_.. That can bring you to your knee's."_

-

His father's words plagued his mind, scratching and eating away at his self assured plan.

This human…

Why? Why did he have such deep feelings for this pathetically weak thing before him?

Why?

Why did his body burn for her?

Why couldn't he ignore her?

Why couldn't he avoid her?

Why did her scent drive him mad every time he catches a whiff of it?

Could it be that…..

That… maybe.. Just maybe… she was…

No. Absolutely not!

Naruto immediately stopped his thoughts from going as far as that point, never, ever, would he allow such a preposterous thought cross his mind and finish. Because it will never happen, not with a mortal. **Never**. If he should find his mate, it would be a demon. No doubts could be allowed to fill his mind with this very delicate and dangerous subject. If he allowed his mind to broaden then there could be a chance that something like that would happen.

As much as he tried to stop the threatening thoughts to enter his mind, he found himself losing focus when the main subject of his irritation was struggling beneath him and smelling like a goddess basked in the most innocent scent he'd ever smelled. With an aura that all but screamed 'take me I'm yours.'

But remembering his fathers words brought him crashing back down to reality. This girl was no better than the female that would one day steal his cruel heart right from out of his chest without his knowledge. As far as he's concerned, they both can rot in hell if their plan is to bring him to his knees and make him fall. He'd rather decapitate her -whoever she may be- and be forced to live the rest of his days without his true lover, then give her the power to destroy him.

Never would he allow such a thing. He could only secretly think that the female his demonic instincts chooses never comes in the first place, because if they do… He **will **kill her. No doubts about it, he'll destroy her before she can bat an eye. If finding your mate is as powerful as his father claims it to be, then there was a good chance that she could and **would** manipulate him into doing something outrageously horrible.

Like taking mercy.

The sudden rush of anger and determination almost floated out of his mind as a raw sense of humor set into play. Him? Take mercy!? The thought was ludicrous! He very nearly felt like guffawing at the thought!

Naruto finally inwardly laughed at his thought. As if any female would actually be strong enough to be able to manipulate him, let alone force him into taking mercy on mankind. God, he really did think of the most hilarious things. And people of his world say that he's got no sense of humor.

The demon chuckled loud enough for Hinata to hear. Her eyes looked up at his face frantically. Those beautiful doe eyes sparkling her innocence and fear. It was such a desirable look, but oh how he inwardly wanted to just see those eyes of hers looking a little different.

Naruto's lips twisted into a satanic grin. Maybe terror would look more ravishing? He definitely thought so.

That look. That twisted psychotic look that he suddenly showed her was nothing like all the times she had seen him. Hinata could not stop the terror from racking throughout her body, her lungs seemed to twist and tighten on their own. She could feel her body tensing up to the point where she couldn't move even if she was desperate.

She was petrified.

Sheer terror was burning in her eyes, those doe orbs of hers widened to the point where she thought they would fall out. His expression only seemed to be filled with more joy and excitement when she expressed her fear to him, it was as If he got off on the idea of seeing her afraid.

That look.

That face.

She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't breathe, and her body moved on its own. It was the only time in her life that her frozen body decided that it didn't want to be stuck in a certain predicament and it sure as hell was going to get out of it. Thoughts of what happened before racked through her brain, and she remembered something.

Something that could get him to stop. Something that would make him falter and give her just enough time to make her way away from him. She wasn't thinking at that moment about what could have been the reason behind why he had acted the way he did to the actions she'd done to him.

She didn't stop to think and instead let her fearful instincts take control.

Thrusting her arm up she shoved her palm roughly against his beautiful face and held it there for a couple of seconds. Naruto leaped up to his feet, her fingers and hand missing the warmth of the demons face as he staggered back away from her. Clutching his face with a clawed hand he was eyeing her with the most hateful and vicious glare shed ever seen. His lips twisted up and he snarled at her, his fangs bared and ready to rip her apart.

Despite the menacing look Hinata managed to get to her feet but stumbled back, still she'd done it without falling into a faint of fright. She'd always known demons were powerful and scary creatures, but for some reason, this one was beyond even her wild and crazy imagination.

"You fuckin bitch!" He snarled at her, blood red orbs narrowing crazily at her.

Hinata stood for a long moment staring after him, at first her body had jumped and trembled but as she watched him she realized that he was forcing himself to stay away from her. His body was tense, and his upper torso was leaning backwards as if he were trying to get away from her. But most importantly about all of this was that..

He wasn't coming at her.

He was just standing there looking at her all angry and menacing. As the seconds ticked by Hinata's mind suddenly began turning and twisting. And she'd come to realize that there was something about the actions that she does to him that sets him into different moods. Things she says, things she does, what may seem harmless to other humans like her, but they seem almost disrespectful and outrageous to this demon.

What was is about her palm against his face that made him flip out the way he did? Not only did he get angry and start yelling but he was always looking tense and shocked by the action. As if he couldn't come to terms with the fact that shed done it. Why was he leaning away from her and tensing up as if trying to keep himself from doing something. But what **is** that 'something' he's trying to stop himself from doing? What was it?

Staring into those dark blood red orbs for some reason had her intrigued and curious. She'd never seen anything like it before, such a reaction was not common among humans. What was a palm to the face? A sign of disrespect maybe? Or perhaps its something more bizarre than that. Maybe it was some sort of weird ritual thingy-majig that only demons knew about. The curiosity seemed to get the better of her despite her efforts to try and control it.

Blinking at him her lips closed tightly against each other. Another question burning its way into her mind. Why wouldn't he tell her his name? Normally she wouldn't of thought twice about it, but it was the comment he made right after she had asked that had her itching to know just what it was he meant. Telling her that every female demon would be after her if she kept breaking the rules.

**What** rules?

Did these rules apply to every demon alive? Who made these rules In the first place? What did her hand against his face have anything to do with the female demon population anyways? Surely there was nothing sexual about a palm to the face for demons was there? That was the only thing she could come up with for why the females would be after her.

The demon of her thoughts suddenly stepped forward, making an animalistic growl while doing so. Blinking a couple of more times Hinata shook her head and finally snapped out of her reverie. This demon…

Just **who** was he?

"Woman. I can see what your thinking from the very look in your eyes. If you wish to keep that head of yours I suggest you keep your curiosity to a zero and never ask the questions you desperately wish to."

Hinata straightened up, a bit startled by the sudden change in his behavior. There it was again, the freaky demon thing he always did where he switches from one emotion to the other. If Hinata didn't know any better she probably would of thought that the demon had bipolar or something.

"I w-wasn't-.." He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You want to know who I am. Where I come from. Why I'm the way I am. All the most dangerous questions you could possibly want to know about me."

Hinata looked away, she didn't know how exactly he was able to understand her secret questions or thoughts, she did know however that the dangerous tone and the poison that dripped on his every word was a clear warning for her to keep her mouth shut.

"If you wish to know, then ask, but your soul will be sealed from the moment you do." Hinata stared at him now, her eyes daringly meeting his. Her curiosity burning with an intensity nothing but his answer could set a calm to.

"To who will my soul belong to should I a-ask?" His eyes bled red.

"Your soul will belong to me. Ask away little girl, go ahead." His eyes burned mockingly.

_What is your name?_

God did she want to know. But if she asked and if he answered.. Would her soul really belong to him afterwards? Or was this some sort of test to see if she'd really ask him or not? Her heart was fluttering wildly, its constant beating signaling for her to ask, not believing in such a ridiculous claim. But in the back of her mind there was a clear warning. Her mind whispering that she knew nothing of demons and the way this demons seems to react to the oddest of things it would be wise to not do something that would land her into even more trouble.

God knows she was already in over her head, she didn't need anything more to pile on.

Jutting out her chin she lifted it and looked away from him, trying her best to appear unfazed and uncaring of his words. Her heart won the bet, and Hinata suddenly turned her face to look at the demon, her insides nearly burned when his orbs shined expectance.

"So you really want to know? Even after I've warned you." Hinata's heart sped up

"I-I n-never asked a-anything."

"Yet." He finished dryly.

"I-.."

"Stupid girl. You really do know how to kill a moment don't you? This is the second time you've prevented me from going through with my plans to play with you. Your curiosity and idiocy is really trying my patience." He snapped.

Hinata licked her lips in anger. Those blood red orbs followed her movements before flickering up to her curious and innocent looking eyes. The demons in the back of his mind began whispering softly, taunting him.

Those fools were going to get him killed one day.

Regaining his composure Naruto finally allowed his typical emotions to show. Displaying a smirk and mocking eyes he stepped towards her dangerously.

"Are y-you going to a-answer my q-question?" She whispered softly, her eyes skeptically glued to his body.

"You haven't asked it aloud, little Hinata." He took another step towards her.

Hinata's body went rigid. Oh no, his actions and emotions changed. Just what was he up to now?

"Can you t-tell me a-about d-demons?" She whispered softly, looking at him shakily.

Taking his time he began to orbit around her body, watching with silent glee as she jumped when he wasn't in her line of view and would crane her neck to see where he was. Continuing to step around her he debated for a few moments on whether or not he should in fact tell her anything about his kind. Mentally he almost wanted to strangle his two inner demons for hissing at him with approval.

Oh yes. He'd already promised he would tell her of the origins of his kind. But unfortunately the things she wanted to know were things that demons, and **only **demons were supposed to know about. Her curious mind would soon get the better of her, if she kept up with what she was doing then she might do it to someone else. Or rather some other demon.

A scene displayed in his mind for a brief moment, clips of her doing these things to another male demon. She was lucky he had restraint, should she have done that little hand stunt to a demon on this planet then there would be no doubt in his mind that she would have been dropped roughly to the floor and raped faster than she could bat an eye.

His lips slightly twitched.

Dropping her on all fours and raping her didn't really sound too bad.

Stopping right in front of her, but still being a good ten feet away he cocked his head to the side and licked his lips hungrily. Fine. He'd tell the little bitch some information to satisfy her curiosity. He would never admit that secretly another reason for his actions was simply because he didn't want her doing it to any other demon, if she knew what she was doing then she would definitely not do it, period.

Better to have her not do it at all then see her do it to other males without knowledge.

He inwardly sighed. He really did want to play with her, she was in a perfect spot to, so crippled and helpless and god she was so afraid. The absolute perfect situation his prey could have been in and her damn mind had to go all curios and start asking blasphemous questions about his kind.

Oh well. Plenty of time to play..

Plenty of time..

"What do you wish to know girl?"

Hinata inwardly winced and looked up at him. "C-can y-you heal m-my ankle?" She whispered.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Next question."

"B-but-.."

"Next question."

He flopped down cross legged and placed both of his palms on his knees. Long blonde hair fell over his beautiful blood red eyes and covered up each side of his cheeks.

It was strange how their relationship could turn so dramatically like that. One minute they could be screaming and trying to beat the crap out of one another, and the next they are in a heated discussion. It would seem that their relationship was bipolar also.

Great. Just great.

Sighing at the oddness of it all, Hinata ignored the pain in her ankle (surprisingly since its hurting like a bitch) and nearly felt excitement burst in her chest. He was really going to answer the questions she wanted to know!

"W-why d-did you react the way you did when I t-touched your f-face?" She whispered.

"Allergies. Next question." Hinata stared at him, bewildered.

"B-but you said-"

"I answered. Now next question." Opening her mouth to reply Hinata thought better of it and inwardly sighed.

"Ok. W-what are these r-rules you always speak of?"

"That's classified information." Hinata felt her face beat red.

"Why do you hate humans?"

"Because you're all weak." Hinata inwardly rolled her eyes.

"How do you bring your s-sword out the w-way you do? W-where do you s-store it?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Curious about me are you? And here I thought you wanted to know about _every _demon out there. If I knew you were this obsessed with _me_ little Madchen I might of told you earlier." Again he was taunting her.

She ignored his gibe and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting.

"Tch. I store it in another dimension and call it forth whenever I need it. Its too complicated for you humans to understand, that's as simple as I can make it."

Hinata finally got the hint that she would never receive a full explicit reply from this demon, everything would be narrowed down to the point where she would pretty much only get the obvious from him. Anyone could see that it was stored in a different place, he didn't exactly give her much to grasp on to.

What an ass.

"What are y-your f-fangs for?"

He grinned devilishly.

"Come here and I'll show you." He purred darkly at her, narrowing his eyes tauntingly. Hinata swiftly shook her head and blushed intently.

"N-next question." She murmured to herself. " What about-.."

"Come here, I really want to show you." He cut her off, lifting his index finger and motioning with it for her to go over to him.

With immediate guard Hinata tightened her arms around her body and narrowed her eyes at him. She made it perfectly clear for the taunting demon that she had no intention of moving from the spot she was occupying and that she was willing to put up a fight should he try to push it any further. Besides, what a dick of him to tell her to come to him when it was clear she had a bad and swollen ankle.

"Next. Question." She stated slowly, deadly.

Hinata nearly shocked herself by her rather forcefully dry tone. Never had she felt the need to speak to someone with such hostility. Perhaps this demon was really starting to rub off on her, pftt, that was definitely not a good thing. It seems with every moment she's forced by this demons side she's always losing her temper or feeling completely otherworldly emotions. Great, just great.

"Tch." He smirked, unperturbed by her tone.

"How powerful are demons?"

For the first time she caught a glint in his eyes. Licking his lips he leaned back calmly, taking the question to deep thought. Apparently she had stricken a good chord with him because he looked like he was going to drop a load of information on her. Good, she wanted to finally get some information out of him. Her curiosity was burning with a need.

"Demons of high classes are stronger than demons of lower classes." He started.

Hinata leaned close, watching him with bug eyed wonder. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments before he rose a blonde eyebrow at her. Blinking for a couple of seconds Hinata felt the heat rush to her face the moment she realized that, again, he had purposely narrowed everything down to almost nothing.

"That's it?" Hinata whispered. "There's nothing more?"

He grinned at her.

"The rest.. Well.. that's…"

Hinata leaned further.

"Classified."

Hinata huffed and snapped back into her sitting position quicker than a man could snap a whip. Face completely red now she looked away from him and tried to stop herself from lunging at the bastard and strangling him. How infuriating this demon was!

"I don't want to know anything else." She pouted.

Naruto watched her pouting expression with curious eyes.

"You need to get that ankle taken care of." He finally stated out of the blue.

Hinata turned her head in his direction and blinked for a moment before her ankle pulsed with pain, reminding her that 'duh I'm sprained.' Wincing she looked up at him with pain filled eyes. The very look she sent him was one of a damsel in distress.

Too bad he wasn't a super hero.

"Get on your feet, we have far to travel." He eyed her ankle impassively. "If you put all your weight to your good leg you shouldn't feel too much pain on your bad ankle. Hurry up."

Hinata stared up at him with the most dumbfounded, wide eyed, jaw dropping stare he'd ever seen. Turning his back on her, like he always does, he took very slow and calm steps away from her. Hinata knew that he was ruthless, knew that he was a bit cold hearted, but she didn't know that he was that bad. To seriously turn his back on her and offer her no help nor any support was the most shocking thing shed ever have happen to her.

It was just… shocking!

She didn't even know what to think or say!

Shaking her head back and forth for a couple of seconds she kept her bewildered expression but did as she was told and tried to get to her feet. Rolling over onto her knees she got into a kneeling position with her good leg and shakily got to her feet. Her ankle screamed in protest when she put even the slightest of pressure on it to try and steady herself.

What a horrible man he was.

Wait, what was she talking about? He was a demon, he wasn't supposed to have any feelings of care or sympathy. How dumb of her to think that because she was crippled he would change his views and become some sort of caretaker, what an idiot.

Hinata limply took a step to follow and let the tears of pain fall from her eyes. She was happy for the view of his back, she didn't want him to see her cry pathetically. Even though the fact that she had a sprained ankle was his fault, she did nothing to accuse him.

Unlucky for her Naruto didn't need to turn around to know that she was crying. Her aura of pain pulsed dramatically. Naruto ignored the whimpering behind him, he stopped breathing out of his nose when the smell of her salt watered tears filled his senses.

* * *

**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**

* * *

**Crash!**

"Damnit!"

**Crash!**

"Damn it all to hell!"

**CRASH!**

Grasping hold of another perfectly molded and painted vase it shined against the pure light of the candle. Within seconds he was soaring through the air with such grace and dexterity that when it crashed against the wall it looked almost artistic. But it was not made to be, in fact, it was being thrown all out of anger. Hissing under his breath the person responsible for it slammed his fist harshly down on the large wooden oak table.

The rows of porcelain-made vases shook with the sudden pulse of movement. There was nothing hiding the fact that the person making the noise was pissed off and practically reeking with frustration. Without much care he smacked his hand out and succeeded in knocking down quite a few more vases to the floor.

"Why must you always take your anger out on innocent pottery? Honestly, it's not as if they have arms to defend themselves." The cool deep voice echoed in the room.

Sasuke spun around immediately and felt his chest tighten. Itachi leaned casually against a pillar, just as he'd always done, just as he always will do. Itachi was giving him a rather humor filled stare, not at all mad at the fact that Sasuke had pretty much betrayed him. Itachi had tried to prove that he was telling the truth, with Sasuke's sudden statement no one would ever believe the older Uchiha now.

"You're still here.." Sasuke whispered.

A dark eyebrow rose on the older Uchiha's face, his lips were set into a firm line of confusion. Shifting his body he completely turned in his brothers direction, Sasuke noted the way he deliberately cracked his shoulder as he did so.

"Little brother, do not think I would begrudge you for making a smart decision." His statement was soft yet forceful enough in its own sense to make Sasuke feel like a fool.

Of course he wouldn't have left.

"He's really here isn't he?" Sasuke murmured.

Itachi closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"You would know better than I."

Sasuke snapped a glare in his direction.

"Bullshit Itachi, your dreams and visions have always surpassed mine. Not only that but you've had them since you were young, I've had them just recently." Sasuke kept his gaze.

"Having them longer does not make them stronger or any righter than yours." Itachi replied coolly.

Sasuke turned back around to the broken pottery on the large wooden table. This is what their conversations are always ending up as. Itachi offers him nothing from his own point of view, merely asks him what it is that Sasuke's thinking. Well Sasuke was damn well sick of it. There were things that he just didn't have the answers to, how could his brother just tell him to answer it himself when he didn't know? It wasn't fair. Why wouldn't he put his own comments and thoughts?

"You always do that." Sasuke snapped.

"For good reason."

Whirling around to face him Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Really? And what reason may that be?"

Lips twitching, you'd have to of been really observing and watching Itachi's almost stealthy movements to see him when he smiled. With amusement he allowed just the corner of his lips to twitch up and show his thoughts on his little brothers behavior.

"Well Sasuke, sometimes its best for people to not voice their opinions." He spoke softly, almost as if he was addressing a child.

Sasuke's face burned with anger.

"You asshole. Quit speaking to me as if I'm some sort of child." He snapped.

Itachi pushed off the wall and narrowed his eyes.

"Then stop acting like one. You chose this path and was more than willing to take my place of ruling. This is what comes with ruling over a clan, it is your job to be able to come up with the reasons and the pros and cons of it." Sasuke tried to make his flinch go unnoticed. "Come to terms with the ruler you chose to be and stop expecting everyone else to hold your hand like you're a five year old being taught how to refrain from talking to strangers."

Sasuke looked away. Scolded like a child.

"This is the path you chose, I will not help you through it." Itachi's voice never once left its calm tone. But it had slashed at Sasuke's pride almost as harshly as if he would have screamed it.

For what seemed like a century the two Uchiha's didn't utter a word, making no movements or sounds. If one was in the room they would almost swear that they were not even breathing. As always Sasuke couldn't bare the silence or the ticking moments of anger, and broke the frustrating quiet with an equally frustrated sigh.

"I didn't choose it because I was willing to take your place… I took it because I wanted to be just like you." He murmured, looking to the floor as If the words he spoke were to be frowned upon.

"A fail choice." Came the monotonous reply.

Sasuke lifted his head to stare up into the amused eyes of his brother, despite his uncaring voice the look on his face almost brought out a bitter laugh from the younger Uchiha. It was the truth, as harsh as it may seem, he could never , no matter how hard he would try, be like his older brother. They were far too different in personality and in point of view, although that can be somewhat debatable, after all he never had any idea just what it was his brother was thinking.

"If the demon Naruto is in fact here…. Do you think we can defeat him?" Sasuke asked softly.

"If the most powerful demon in both the worlds is here you should already know the answer." Sasuke's lips twitched.

"Why's that?"

Itachi eyed him. "Because if you don't then you might as well tell the world to lye in a grave."

Sasuke smiled bitterly at his brothers answer. As always, he should of expected his brother to not give him any information.

Itachi leaned back against the wall and smirked.

* * *

**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**

* * *

"Hurry it up girl."

Hinata shot him a venomous glare, seething with anger as she limped as fast as she could to keep up with him. Being the bastard as he is, he deliberately walked faster than normal just to see how far she would push herself before breaking down. Hinata knew this only because he had openly stated his reason for walking so fast when she'd asked him out of desperation.

It was his honest and rather cruel answer that had her pushing herself to keep going. After all, did she really want to look like some sort of weakling in front of him? Hell no. So after almost an hour of literally forcing herself to not feel any pain in her ankle when she put pressure on it, to keep up with his long strides, she started slowing down.

And now she was feeling the affects of her idiotic decision. She wished he would just tell her where they were going and when they were going to finally make a damn stop so she could rest. Not only that but the long stretch of absolute silence was rather irritating, Seriously! They haven't ran into a single other person while they were on this stupid road towards a town in god knows where!

While Hinata mentally complained and argued with herself she failed to notice the sudden stop her 'companion' made. It wasn't until she was but a few feet from him did she come to an abrupt stop and lean back, wide-eyed.

When in the hell did he stop?

"You're going awfully slow." He stated mockingly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm fine."

"Does the innocent little Madchen need help?"

If he was any other person in the world Hinata probably would of smiled bashfully and nodded her head despite her embarrassment. If it weren't for that demonic **thing **then she wouldn't be walking on her bad leg and be needing that person to help her. If it wasn't for HIM she wouldn't be limping in the fuckin first place. So _naturally _she looked away from him, stuck her nose up in the air and continued without even looking at him.

"I d-didn't know the b-big bad wolf c-cared about Little Red R-riding Hood." She answered coolly.

"Little Red Riding Hood? You do realize you made yourself a character that get's eaten and devoured by a wolf… ?" He replies, amused.

Hinata turns to the right and finds him walking alongside her, matching her slow speed. "That's not how the story goes."

He smiles ruefully. "Oh yes it is."

Clear eyes look at him from the corner of her skull, almost glaring. "No. It's not."

"Then pray tell.. How _does _this story of your's go?"

The Hyuuga girl straightens up for a moment before speaking clearly. "Little red riding hood gets ..-"

"No no." He interrupts. "From the beginning, start with…" He puts a clawed finger on his chin before continuing. "Once upon a time."

Hinata turns her head completely this time, wrinkling her perfectly crafted little nose before breathing out roughly from between her lips. He's staring at her now with an extremely overwhelming look of amusement, grinning that grin that has his pearly whites just glistening for her to see. Her face heats up in embarrassment.

He's mocking her. Like **always**.

"Y-you're mean you k-know that?" She snaps. His mouth only grows wider.

"I've been called many a things but never 'mean.' "

"Really? P-people should tell you more o-often."

"Tch."

Hinata looked forward again, glad that she was finally able to stop looking at his irritating face. There was nothing more bothersome than looking at the demon and getting nothing but a mocking stare and a cruel smile that would of probably wooed her had she not already got a taste of what his lustful antics were all about.

They traveled side by side for another half an hour, her ankle now throbbing so bad that she could already tell she was going to pay for it later. Squinting her eyes a bit she blinked in surprise as two men stood guarding a large cart full of boxes and clothing within them. A single horse whinnied loudly before scraping one of its hooves along the rocky terrain. Beside the horse were the two men dressed in all black and carrying swords. Hinata wondered for a moment if they were guards.

As they got closer she could clearly make out their profiles. Pirate boots, cloth pants and shirts not to mention the tattoos and piercing, they looked like a bunch of bandits. When they got a little closer, and they had finally come to notice them, she found that they were indeed a bunch of thugs. Her body was already flipping upside down in anxiety.

She wasn't worried about her.. She was worried about them.

Casting her companion a quick glance she knitted her eyebrows together in suspicion when there was nothing on that face of his. But for a moment she could swear that there was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Just what was he planning?

"Well hello little miss." One of them piped up, stepping in the middle of the road.

"Hey Dancai what do we have here? A wounded damsel in distress. And her boy over here isn't even bothering to try and help her."

The one who spoke before shook his head and tsk'd under his breath as he stared at Hinata's swollen ankle. Said girl's fingers tightened on her side as the feeling of discomfort settled in. She wanted them to stop raking their disgusting looking eyes at her like that.

Almost as if he knew she was uncomfortable by their sudden stares, which had turned from mocking sympathy to now a hungry lustful one, Naruto stood in front of her, head cocked to the side. Despite the sudden change of his aura his body language showed the same un-care as before, so smooth with a dexterity that humans only prayed to possess.

"Hey dip shit. Since you don't seem to care about your little lady friend why don't you just give her to us?" The bandit known as Dancai said, smiling darkly.

The man who had spoken first suddenly stepped forward moving his hand to the hilt of his sword. Naruto stood for long moments showing no emotion what so ever, or at least Hinata was guessing as such since she didn't have any view of the demon's face. In fact she couldn't see much of anything at all, as odd as it seems she finally came to realize that he was a very large man. Not large as in he was a giant he just looked… like a man.

That was it. There was no other way to describe his amazing physique.

"Yah come on demon-boy. Hand over the female." The first man encouraged, purposely leaning to the left in order to get a look around Naruto and get a good view of Hinata.

She shivered.

"You mortals and your wandering eyes of other males property. Where I come from looking at another man's bitch is a crime, and is met with the punishment of gouging your eyes out. If he's feeling merciful, which we demons never are."

The two men clutched their swords nervously at Naruto's calm voice. "But I don't abide by those punishments…"

Hinata felt a freezing in her veins as Naruto's sword materialized out of no where. "..I make my own."

Knowing what is soon to come, she turned her back on the bloodshed she knew would soon come. The moment she heard the first scream she fell to her knees and tightly closed her eyes. Pressing her palms flatly over her ears she cried softly to herself and whimpered as flashbacks of her burning village echoed through her mind.

There was another scream, the sound of twisted laughter, and the ringing of a blade slicing through flesh. The loud whinnying of the horse and then there was silence. It happened in just a max of 20 seconds, but it was enough time for her to remember his biggest problem.

Blood lust.

"You-re a m-monster…" She whispered to herself, cringing when she heard footsteps coming in her direction.

"I am. Now get up."

It was typical of him to hold a tone of utter disgust whenever speaking to her, and his voice was no different this time. She ignored his overwhelming presence by pressing her hands harder against her ears. She knew she should get up, but her ankle hurt too bad and right now she was having a mental breakdown.

"N-no.." She breathed.

Blood red eyes narrow dangerously. Lashing out a clawed hand he grasped the collar of her shirt and yanked her up onto her feet. Ignoring her yelp of protest he shoved her forward to force her to walk and merely stood there as she fell to the floor clutching her ankle in pain. His eyes fell upon the swollen ankle which had now turned a dark bluish purple color and now looked like she had a bad case of 'kankles.'

"How can y-you be so c-cruel!?" She screeched at him, blinking hot tears from her eyes. "I'm tired. I'm hungry. My a-ankle is swollen and b-bruised and still you hold a heart of ice and let me _fall _after you **shove **me forward to walk on it! Get a-away from me!"

Naruto's eyes showed no emotion as he listened.

Hinata let out a howl of frustration as she tried to move and only found her ankle protest by giving out on her. She scooted on her side and tried with her good leg to prop herself up and start walking. She winced and lightly cried under her breath as every step she took resulted in the feeling of knives being shoved into her ankle.

She prayed that her limping/walk was a message to him saying that it was her version of running away from him. She mentally wanted to laugh at how stupid she must look, trying to get away from him by limping and crying.

There was a scoff and a growl of annoyance before, after literally hearing just two steps, strong arms found their way around her back and underneath her knee's. She struggled immediately, kicking her legs and slapping her hands roughly against his chest in an effort to get him to put her down.

"Let me g-go you-you… you b-brute!"

"Be silent bitch." He growled low.

The raven haired woman glared puffy red eyes up at the demonic man holding her and winced as her eyes trailed down and found two bloodied up bodies lying carelessly on the rocky floor, a piece of an arm here - an eyeball there. Different body parts coating different parts of the road, she buried her face into his broad chest to keep from having to stare at the bloody mess.

"You human females are so pathetic. I'll never understand your squeamishness at the sight of blood." He sighed in irritation.

"Blood? There are eyeballs and hands ripped away from where they're supposed to be and lying on the ground!" She snapped, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

"Tch."

Hinatas eyes snapped open as she was shifted in his arms and was picked up almost like a child before being placed on something. Warm, and moving. Clear eyes fell on the very much living animal beneath her. The hose whinnied softly in approval of her small size and waited patiently for her to guide him in any direction.

She watched as the demon took hold of the reigns and wrapped It around his right wrist before guiding the horse in a steady walk. For a few moments she stared at him, gawking at the idea that he had actually done something to help her and keep her from causing more injury to herself. She hadn't realized she was staring as much as she was until he turned his head in her direction and rose a blonde eyebrow.

"Its rude to stare."

Hinata, embarrassed and still mad about his insensitivity and brutality towards her, rose up her nose in an arrogant manner and retorted almost as cockily as he would have.

"So is stealing women, but that didn't stop you."

She almost felt a twinge of excitement when a devilish smirk plastered his face. "It's hard to steal something that willingly followed and pretty much _stalked _you."

Hinata's jaw dropped in repulsion. The look of utter disbelief at his words had him grinning from ear to ear. Pink escalated to a deep lobster red, and Hinatas embarrassment at his words made her choke on the words she didn't have and clutch the hairs on the back of the horses neck tighter than the beast liked, for it whinnied in protest.

She released her firm grip and snapped her head forward, keeping her lips tightly formed into a thin line. She couldn't believe he actually went there! The nerve!

She closed her eyes in dread as his beautiful loud guffaw rang in her ears. She peeked in eye at him and watched his red eyes flicker and dance like the flames of fire in amusement. He fangs peaked out at her and ensured her the danger he held around him.

To find such a thing was childish. But she would never tell **him **that.

"Your reaction is priceless." He purred.

"When are we getting to a medic so that I c-can be healed?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes in embarrassment.

He settled on a smug smirk and shrugged. "Who say's you're going to get healed? It's a beneficial lesson for a frail thing like you to learn pain and harshness.

Her jaw dropped for the second time in just three minutes of a conversation with him. "You-… you're mentally impaired!"

He shrugged and continued walking forward. "Learn to deal with pain girl. It will be what saves you in the end."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "I w-would n-never be in a s-s-situation where I-it would require me b-being s-saved. The only t-time I'm in that s-situation is w-when I'm with y-you." Hinata's tiny nose wrinkled in disgust at him and she snapped her innocent eyes completely in the opposite direction so that she wouldn't have to look at his smirking face.

"Exactly the reason why you should get used to it." Hinata turned her head slowly towards him, her eyebrows knitted tightly together.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" Naruto's blood red eyes turned predatory.

"You belong to me, _Madchen. _And so long as I wish to keep you by my side, that is where you will **remain**."

He turned his sudden serious face forward and didn't bother to verbally tell her what he really meant. She knew it just by the tone of his voice. She was going to need to learn to deal with pain because he would never let her go. For some reason it sent a jolt of excitement through her, and she mentally pictured his possessive attitude and demonic eyes predatorily claiming her.

The dangerous attraction she obviously felt towards him was more than sinful, and she mentally scolded herself for finding his possessive nature more than tempting. A chill, none the less, ran down her spin with a vengeance and she physically shuttered in response to it.

She snuck a peak to her left towards her demonic captor and felt her heart beat escalade when she found him watching her out of the corner of his eyes. Snapping her neck so fast where she thought she'd get whip-lash she purposely looked in the other direction of him.

"You can't hold me prisoner f-forever." She whispered softly.

The was a calm moment of silence before his deep voice rang in her ear.

"Watch me."

Omg, I bet you're all pissed at me for discontinuing this story for so long. I'm so sorry this chapter was so short, it's just a quickie to get you guys slightly eased back into the story. No worries I've got like two pages already written for the next chapter so wootsauce for me!

**R&R - I wonder how many of you still read this. Haha.**


	7. To Ignore Is To Be Punished

**A/N: **Wait… can it be? OMFG! It IS an update! (does Guy-Sensei pose)

I FOUND THE PLOT TO THIS STORY! Woot woot! I found it on one of my flash drives for school - once I did I started writing immediately! Anyways here ya guys go!

On With The Fic!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**X.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.X**

**Chaos**

Chapter 7 -

To Ignore Is To Be Punished

**X.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.X.x.x.x.x.X**

* * *

She really shouldn't have taken his words too much to heart. After all, it wasn't as if they really meant anything of sentimental implication.

It was more of a fact.

A statement of something obvious.

She didn't care about him. She sure as hell didn't love him. And god knows that there would never be anything romantically involved between the two. Mainly because 'romantic' wasn't in the crazy mans dictionary.

There was no love for him.

No caring.

No obligations or hope for anything besides the incomprehensible relationship they already had.

So why was she avoiding him?

Why did she mentally chant repeatedly in her head not to even _look _at him?

And, most curiously, why was she sitting with her back facing him and peering off into another direction in the hopes that she wont have to face that beautifully crafted face that might actually make her _want _to be tied to him forever?

When he'd spoken the deep words to her while she was on the horse, her first reaction was an irritated glare and a 'huff' before turning to stare ahead. It hadn't meant anything at the time, but as the minutes passed on, she began feeling the slight pitter pattering of her heart.

Was she hopeful?

But of what?

Surely she wasn't being hopeful and thinking that maybe he'd - in his own way - declared that he wanted her by his side for more than the reason of possessing her? No, she could never be hopeful of something so idiotic. His feelings towards her were **very **clear.

His actions were very clear indeed… so where did the kissing a while ago come from?

The young woman shook her head violently.

No.

Some things are just better left untouched.

To her relief, her brain stopped processing irrelevant thoughts and allowed her mind to clear. It was then that she stopped staring off into the brass area of trees and actually took the time to take in their very appearance.

Tall.

Green and brown.

Hinata sighed in boredom.

She wasn't going to admit it but a part of her was hoping for a little bit of the demons taunting. Hinata was not a woman who obsessed with or even _liked_ attention - however - she would not lie to herself and say that the demons constant teasing wasn't satisfying.

To a degree, she liked the attention.

Although she would never admit it aloud to the crazy and arrogant man.

It was rather frustrating however -which had led her to the conclusion that she liked the demons attention- when he stopped speaking to her for the remainder of that day and the day afterwards. It was almost as if she hadn't existed.

But in truth, she had a feeling that he was so accustomed to silence and only made remarks and talked to her when she did something to provoke it.

Seeing as she was avoiding him on purpose and being a perfect angel, he had no reason to open his mouth to her. She wasn't under the impression that it had been his own words of expressed male dominance that left him in a mood of complete self absorption.

She wasn't used to it though.

It was because of this thought that she was now -trying but with no avail- to be stealthy about turning around and sneaking a peak at her demon. And she was going to purposely disregard the fact that she had just said he was hers.

Hinata felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach with passionate youth. Her heart increased with a rough yet smooth pitter patter as she stared at the most breathtaking sight before her.

Sitting propped up against a large tree he had one leg outstretched while the other leg was arched into a triangle figure. With one arm lying behind his head and the other lazily hanging over his arched leg, he looked like a man pulsing with power.

An untamed beauty.

He was **gorgeous**.

His long smooth hair hung low, his head lightly bent into his hand, whilst his eyes remained closed. His face was a rough angular shape yet held the hint of smooth beauty. He was not a brute, not a boy.

He was a man.

Rough yet beautiful.

There was simply no other way to describe the irresistibly dangerous demon sleeping a mere ten feet away from her. He was both an appreciative yet envious sight to behold, and it really wasn't fair that even in his sleep he could bewitch her to no end.

He wasn't even trying and already she was taking his presence in like a hungry animal.

_God I want to eat him._

Hinata mentally glared at her conscience, the damn pervert. _"Quit being so nasty."_

_Oh come on, he looks like a good piece of meat. Lets go bite him!_

"_N-no! Stop talking like that!"_

_Listen to me Hinata, sexy and dangerous men are a __**delicacy**__!_

Hinata mentally gave a deadpanned look and shook her head. It was almost hilarious hearing someone call the rude, gruffly untamable, brute of a demon, a delicacy.

She giggled at the thought. It was soft at first, but the more she contemplated on her conscience's words, the more of a ridiculous image settled in her brain.

The demon lying on his left side. Right leg arched into a triangle on the wooden table, his right arm was then hung lazily over it. Blood red eyes seductively flashing with a hint of dangerous cockiness and his head held up by his left hand. The only thing covering his very nude body was the steel tray used to carry the food.

Her giggles suddenly escalated into embarrassed laughter.

The image of him would have lasted a lot longer in her head - but her words were cut short when the demon in her head suddenly became very alive. And his voice lashed out into the silent forest with a deep alluring growl of disapproval.

"Find something funny?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Yesterday:**

"_You cant hold me prisoner f-forever." She whispered softly._

_There was a calm moment of silence before his deep voice rang in her ear._

"_**Watch me.**__"_

After she'd heard his words she gave him the most startled look. With a snap of her head she was immediately facing forward again, her hands clenching and unclenching.

He smirked in satisfaction.

It was an amazing feeling, having so much power over someone with a mere two words. Her reaction had been a little more than he had expected, usually she got over things rather quickly, but as it stood - she was ignoring him longer than he was accustomed to.

For the rest of that night she had ignored him.

Perhaps it was childish.

Perhaps not.

Whatever the reason, Naruto suddenly found himself narrowing his eyes at her with vicious contempt.

So. She didn't want to be stuck by his side forever did she? Naruto could feel his anger building up at the prospect. The idea that this little _thing _looked at being with him for an eternity as a bad thing - was simply blasphemous!

He could have any damn woman he wanted! Begging and crawling on their knee's if he so wished it. So why, **why **was it that this human _girl _- not even a woman - denied him?

He couldn't understand.

Naruto, literally, was at a loss of comprehension.

From the moment he was born, he was showered with the praise and attention of the female population. Hell, the first female he kissed was when he was merely five. He was a - woman population proclaimed -sex-god.

He knew he was:

Attractive.

Powerful.

Seductive.

Cocky.

A Prince.

And most importantly - he was better than anyone else. (**A/N: **Pfft, arrogant much?)

Who in their right mind _wouldn't _want someone like him? Besides that innocent, beautiful, ignorant, and whining little girl beside him?

Who was now _ignoring _him because he took her up on her challenge. Never will it be said that Naruto Namikaze can 'not' do anything.

He can do whatever he damn well please. And if innocent little wenches wanted to tell him that he could not keep them forever, then who is he not to avenge his pride and do the exact opposite?

He's Naruto Namikaze.

And whether she likes it or not, she **will **belong to him.

He'd spent nearly a good couple of hours playing his thoughts in his head, before he'd finally come to the conclusion that the girl beside him was only ignoring him because she was embarrassed by his statement.

Tch.

So, with that, he had allowed the rest of the night to go on without even uttering a word. But, truth be told, he was in a pissy mood because of it.

He didn't like to be ignored.

The silence was nice - but not when it's a result of being purposely unnoticed.

How he _despises _being thrown into the darkness of unimportance. It was as if his existence was not even welcomed. This new feeling of being ignored was something he was not accustomed to - but rest assured Naruto had plans not to ever let this 'being ignored' happen again.

He spared a glance at her - she was still staring anywhere but at him.

As the hours began to tick on, he could feel himself wanting to wring that damn neck of hers. Watching with spiteful eyes as she continued to look ahead of them to the never-ending road with a relaxed sitting position.

Deep blood red eyes followed her fingers movements as they began stroking the beasts hair, his fingers twitched with every one of her soft caresses.

It took him another hour before he realized that he was starting to crave the attention from the woman beside him. When this happened, he went into demon-Naruto mode and chose to cut off all sense of thought altogether.

Never would he admit to that again.

He didn't need her attention.

_**I'm going to find a way to punish you.**_

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to make her pay for her impudence.

_**No-one ignores me and gets away with it.**_

He had decided that the next day, he would come up with _some _reason to punish her. Without letting on the real reason for his antics.

Both of his inner demons, practically speaking to one another, laughed with the sudden realization that their host was acting very much like a spoiled brat.

Naruto Namikaze - The dark prince himself…

Was acting like a child.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_And his voice lashed out into the silent forest with a deep alluring growl of disapproval._

"_Find something funny?" _

Chills.

God how the chills ran up her spine.

_Oh christ. His voice was crafted by god._

Hinata gulped at her conscience but silently agreed. She was looking into bleeding red eyes now, one blonde eyebrow slightly raised. His question dripped with irritation, obviously he wasn't happy about having been woken up.

She just sat there, unable to answer. That is, until she saw his lifted eyebrow crease down and come together into an almost blood curling scowl. She sensed there was something else behind those orbs, but at the moment she refused to acknowledge it.

"I-..N-..no.." She trailed off suddenly finding a reason to turn back into staring straight ahead.

She was thankful she had the nerve to turn her back on him again.

It was a hopeful thought.

That he would let it go.

But of course.

It was **him**.

So she wasn't really surprised when his deep voice rang out into the forest again.

"I asked you a question."

Hinata trying to bite back the smile that dared to plague her features, stifled a satisfied giggle. It was that rush that she'd been craving all that morning, the sweet attention that she got from him. It was gratifying to have him finally speak to her - even if he was sounding rude as hell.

"I answered y-your question." She replied calmly.

There was a brief moment of silence before she heard soft plucking noises. Yes, plucking. Like the crunching of - wait was that the sound of a pinecone?

Suddenly she felt a pinch on her back and she slapped her palm over it in shock. Snapping around to peer at what had hit her she stared at the culprit with narrowed eyes.

"_Did he just throw a piece of pinecone at me?"_

_Yep._

She slightly gaped at the demons actions. In truth she had expected another rude remark from him rather than the antics of throwing things at her. With a hint of confusion, she rubbed her back again before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't do that."

A blonde eyebrow rose.

"Oh? Ordering me around?" His eyes betrayed the amusement in his voice.

She continued to glare.

"I'm s-serious. Don't do it again."

Hinata turned her back on the demon for the third time. Her body stiffened as soon as she felt a quick stab at the back of her head. Once again her hand came up to the spot where she'd been hit and she turned around again to stare at the demon. Seething with annoyance.

"Stop throwing things at me." Her voice was tight, trying not to express her anger at having been hit - again.

His lips quirked up.

"And if I don't want to?" His other eyebrow rose this time.

She sent him a warning glare and turned back around sharply.

"_W-what's his problem?"_

_**You **__wanted his attention. Now look what you've done? Gone and jinxed us, now he keeps throwing stuff._

"_I- I didn't do a-anything!"_

_Pfft._

Crack.

Throw.

Hinata whirled around as another piece of pinecone was thrown at the back of her neck. This time, however her anger was at full throttle. Grasping one of the pieces he'd thrown at her she roughly lifted her arm and threw it right back at him.

He caught the piece and grinned at her. His left fang hanging out lazily.

"Will you _please _stop throwing things at me-"

Smack.

The offending piece slid from her forehead and landed on the floor without a sound.

Hinata growled out in frustration "You're acting like a child!"

Naruto stared at her.

Blinked.

Then howled with laughter.

_Great. This situation is even worse than what it was before._

"_He's laughing at me!"_

_Duh._

"I-it's not funny! How would you like it if I s-started throwing things at y-you?"

Naruto's reply was merely to chuckle with more intensity before throwing the pinecone in her direction. It rolled just a foot away from her, lightly making its way towards her hand.

The look he gave her was a mocking smirk, his eyes glancing from the pinecone near her hands to her face. Licking his lips his eyes just dared her to do something about it. Hinata felt a heat rise to her cheeks.

He was giving her permission to try and throw things at him, was he?

_Sounds good. Let's see if we can throw his clothes off._

"_Shut up!"_

"Let's play a game."

Oh no.

Not another one of this demons games!

She glared at him and snapped her head with a rough jerk. "No."

He licked his lips.

"I promise it will be worth your while."

Her glare intensified. "I said **no**."

Naruto chuckled, "Madchen, as if you really have a choice." His voice was teasing, but something about the sudden drop in atmosphere gave her doubt.

It took her a moment before she turned to stare at him again. The last time they played a game, it ended horrible. With that in mind, her glare was settled on his amused face, noting the way his eyes seemed to sparkle with interest.

Hinata, despite how much she tried not to, suddenly found his words interesting. Or rather, the meaning behind his words. Worth her while? Just what was this demon planning now?

"Worth my while?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What could possibly be worth my while?"

_Umm.. Hinata…I don't think it's wise to play another one of his games._

"_You were just agreeing to it earlier."_

_Yah but I kinda thought of something.._

"_Huh?"_

_Every game of his.. Well… they always involve him being able to control you or get close to you._

"_Oh.."_

_Just.. Try and ignore this game this time._

"_What if he won't let me?"_

_I don't know…_

Hinata scratched the back of her head, but suddenly shifted in her position and narrowed her eyes even more on him. He replied with a bigger grin where both fangs were hanging out.

Listen to her conscience, or the beating of her heart?

"Come on Madchen… are you afraid?" Came the dark purr.

Hinata's face beat red.

"N-no."

His eyes flashed knowingly.

Smirk.

She decided to take her conscience seriously, and decided to listen to her advice and not play his horrible games. Shifting so that her back was turned on him again, she instead grasped the cone and threw it off in a completely different direction. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smug smile.

He cocked his head to the side in interest, lips curling back into a twisted grin.

She stiffened.

It was at moments like these that Hinata felt like there was nothing in the world that could scare her more than the demon before her. It was a simple move really, he didn't have to do much to overwhelm her and make her body shiver in discomfort.

He stood up from his 'seat' against the tree and with a very lazy motion began twirling a pine cone in-between his large fingers. Eyes set completely on her, there was this look of intrigue blazing within them. And - to her horror - playfulness.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked quickly, wanting to distract him from whatever he was planning in that thick skull of his.

He was unperturbed by her attempts to distract him and instead chose to continue his advance towards her - still twirling his pinecone.

The combined actions were really making her nervous - she gulped shakily.

"You know…" His eyes were half lidded - expressing wickedly amused orbs. "- I have the ability to heal your ankle." It was more of a statement than a question.

Hinatas ankle, as if in response, began pulsing with pain.

She'd almost forgotten about it.

Suddenly she found herself eyeing him with a look of pure curiosity. So.. Demons could heal? She had a feeling that his healing treatment would not include any form of herbal medicine. Still, she recalled the day she'd begged him for information and he'd purposely sidestepped all of them.

Demon healing… did she really want to know how it worked?

Blood red eyes danced like fire. He was regarding her with a look that clearly questioned whether her curiosity and the unknowing outcome was worth the risk. She leaned a little back, silently trying to come up with an answer to his unspoken question.

Hrmm.. What to do.

"H-how?"

He'd gotten his answer.

She suddenly found him standing in front of her, a mere 3 feet away. She looked up at him, intimidated by his enormous height. It was bad enough he was big when she was standing, but to see him while she was sitting was even more threatening.

He smirked down at her.

"Caught your interest now, have I?"

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest.

That arrogance of his was really starting to get under her skin. He really needed to do something about that prince complex. Still, he was only stating the obvious in her, she hated how he seemed to read her so easily when they hardly knew each other.

Oh well, he did indeed catch her attention.

"What do I have to do?" She sighed in defeat.

Her ankle really hurt, and despite the fact that she **knew **she was going to have to do something totally outlandish, she figured it couldn't be that bad if she wanted her leg to be healed. She was hoping he didn't expect her to run a lap or something - she wouldn't put it past him since he harbored such twisted humor.

"You don't have to do anything but sit there."

His lips twitched.

**DING DING DING!**

The warning bells in her brain shot off like fireworks on the fourth of July. Never will Hinata be deduced to looking like an utter fool. She may be a little slow sometimes - but when it came to this demon she knew him pretty well.

He never gave without the expectations of being given something in return. And if she was going to be doing _nothing _then there sure as hell was going to be a huge price to pay. No, _Hell _no, she wasn't going to be lured in by this dirty trick!

Pfft!

Hinata immediately narrowed her eyes and snapped her quick reply, "No."

His eyebrows suddenly rose.

"No?"

She didn't relent, "Y-you heard me. I-I said no."

"I'm offering you a chance to get your ankle healed without having to do _anything _and you say no?"

But again, his means for persuasion fell on deaf ears. What did she look like, a fool to him? Oh hell no, there was no way she was falling into another one of his cruel traps.

"Do y-you think I'm an I-idiot?" Her eyes narrowed at the glint in his red ones, "Well I'm not!"

"What's wrong, _Hina_?" He suddenly crouched down to get closer to her eye level, "Don't you trust me?" He cooed at her, glinting his eyes with mischief.

"N-no." She voiced sternly.

He chuckled at her and lightly pressed one of his fingers on the same knee as her damaged ankle. She didn't remove her leg from his touch but did stiffen at the sudden contact. She looked up at him with wide eyes before narrowing them in confusion.

"W-what are you-?"

"I'm just trying to help." He voiced darkly, bringing his face closer to hers. "You're not going to let me help you little Madchen?" He licked his lips.

She watched the movement with doe-like eyes - heart beating a mile per second. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, and the memories of their last 'close contact' brought her into a sudden state of stupor. He was a real asshole to use her shyness to his advantage.

"I d-don't n-need your h-h-h-help!" Her last word ended in a squeak as his hand grasped her knee in a firm grip.

This time, she did try to move her leg away from him, but he held it firmly. She winced after she tried moving her leg - her ankle was pulsing in protest. The pain reflected in her eyes - and those cold animalistic ones drank it up.

_Damnit Hinata, what are you doing? You're just sitting there while he practically molests your leg!_

"_I-I'm trying!"_

Jeez, that damn conscience needed to make up her damn mind. One moment she wanted to jump and molest the demon, the next she's yelling at her trying to get her to defy and push him away. Hinata mentally glowered at her inner self.

She was roughly pulled back to reality by the feel of skin rubbing against her leg. Her eyes flickered from his face to her leg where he was currently placing his hands and caressing her knee in an almost lover-like fashion.

What. The. Hell.

Since when does he touch her in any way like that? This was… after a day and a half of not talking to her now all of a sudden he wants to start touching her inappropriately? Just what the hell is wrong with this demon?

"Oh but I think you do." He mouthed against her ear. It was so unexpected, it caught her off guard.

Hinata shuddered and cringed away from him in desperation, his hot breath was sending desire-filled signals to her body. She heard him chuckle but he only followed her movements - cornering her helplessly.

She leaned back from him, startled by his sudden obsession with invading her personal space. Not only that, but his sudden desire to obviously have her squirm in confusion beneath him. She didn't know what the hell her body was doing.

The heat between them was increasing, and as a result she was beginning to feel that tingling feeling at the lower part of her stomach escalade.

Why was she… aching?

Her other leg was quick to close tightly against her other one - her eyes looking up at him with innocent filled desires. His lips quirked into an amused smirk before he forced her to fall on her back. Now staring up at the sky she turned her confused stare towards the man still holding her leg.

"What will it be Madchen? All you have to do is sit there…" He thought for a moment before adding, "For as long as I deem it necessary."

Hinatas eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment.

_Don't trust him Hinata!_

"_B-but.. He'll heal my l-leg…"_

_I'm telling you, there's something not right about this._

"_It hurts though!"_

_He'd a demon Hinata, he __**lives **__to bring pain and discomfort to others. Don't trust him!_

She gulped up at him, but felt the sudden aching in her ankle again. Still trying to bring back her bearings from his rather close proximity just moments before she looked up at him with trusting eyes. It was hurting too much for her to deny it any longer.

Hinata knew there would be dire consequences - the sudden predatory look in his eyes told her as much - but she was in pain. Her pain overrode any sensibility. With the need to stop the aching in her ankle she shot him a defeated frown.

"F-fine."

His lips twisted into a wolfish grin. Both fangs hanging out in a ruthless show of approval. Blood red irises now becoming twisted and wickedly malicious.

Hinata suddenly felt the twinge of fear creep into her soul. And truth be told, she found that her conscious had been right. She had stepped into another one of his traps - and there was nothing she could do about it anymore. He was a deceiver - and she was trusted in him.

She was such a damn fool.

Naruto looked down on her and finally felt the satisfaction of finally being able to get his revenge. He did say he would find some way to punish her - now was his chance. Maybe next time she wouldn't feel the need to go around ignoring people.

'**Now for that punishment.'**

Naruto shifted so he was completely on the side of her leg, she blushed up at him and bit her lip as the aching in her ankle continued to hurt her. He saw her wincing face but said nothing as he placed his fingers softly on her sensitive skin.

"You know… I don't sleep very often."

He spoke very calmly letting his eyes rake over her swollen ankle. Hinata could feel something dark in his tone, although she couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"I-I'm sorry that I…I woke you earlier.."

"Hn."

He continued to analyze her ankle, lifting her leg a little higher so that he could look underneath it was well. His eyes were twinkling just a bit as he pressed on the conversation, an equally dark aura suddenly wrapping around his persona.

"You've ignored me for over a day and a half, and just when you finally decide to speak… it's to _laugh _at me." He spoke with a careless tone.

But she wasn't fooled.

He was **not **happy.

Suddenly the thought of letting him 'heal' her leg had her very weary and nervous. She tried to swallow the discomfort she was feeling and propped herself up on her elbows. Succeeding in doing so, she looked straight at the demon and watched the way his eyes looked over her wound.

He didn't show much interest, rather, he showed a far away look of barely concealed mirth.

"I wasn't-"

He then continued - cutting her off, "To add to your audacity, you then proceeded to call me a **child**." His dark eyes fell on her with hidden fury. "Tell me **Hinata**, am I acting like a child _now_?"

His fingers tightened on her swollen ankle, taking her by surprise and making her body react with a sharp tug. She yelped in pain and forced herself up on her palms now, staring at him through squinting eyes.

Oh no.

"T-that hurt!" Her lips trembled.

"Oh… does it?" His voice was monotonous, betraying the way his eyebrow rose up in 'interest.'

His hand tightened again.

"Stop!"

_I TOLD YOU!_

"_B-but he-"_

_Idiot!_

Hinata felt her body spike with agony, her head falling back down into the cold dirt floor. Naruto's claws suddenly pierced through her skin letting the blood lightly slide down her ankle to her calf. She kicked her other leg furiously at him.

He sat down, laying one leg over her free one and the other in a comfortable crossed position. Still holding her leg he glanced down at the woman beneath him, tears falling from the end of her eyes in pain.

"We had a deal." He stated simply, cocking his head to the side in dark amusement. "Don't tell me you're backing out now."

She shot him a heated glare, and responded by launching her upper body forward, grasping hold of his wrist which was connected to the hand now tearing into her ankle.

His demonic eyes danced with hidden praise, staring at the audacious girl as she dug her own nails into his wrist. Glaring tear-filled eyes at him she suddenly took her other arm and tried to slash at his face.

She.

Hinata.

Sent her nails soaring through the air in the hopes of it landing and scratching against the demons face. There was no fear in her eyes as she looked at him this time, there was nothing but pain and anger.

'**Woman…'**

His inner demon purred and as a result he felt his grin widen at her efforts.

Oh this girl!

How she brought out the darker part of him!

Licking his tongue over his lips he shifted his claws in a different area of her ankle and dug his nails into the bluish-purple skin. Narrowing his eyes playfully as the hand on his wrist tightened in agony.

Her face expressed her pain and she tried in vain to move the leg he was now sitting on. Her breaths came out in struggled rasps as she croaked out a rough command to him.

"Let g-go."

"No."

A rearing pain shot through her once again, this time though she released her hand on his wrist and fell back against the dirt in a display of hopelessness. There was nothing she could do to try and get him to let her go… unless…

Hey water eyes took in his dancing angry eyes before she gave him a weak frown. "I-I'm sorry…" It was a whisper, but he heard it clear as day.

The nails on her body retracted, his eyebrows suddenly rose.

For? - He silently pushed her to finish.

She swallowed her pride and answered loudly, "I-.. I'm sorry f-for ignoring y-you and dis-re-respecting you." She managed weakly.

_Hinata… why the hell did you apolog-_

"And will you do it again?" He asked calmly, with raging eyes that contradicted his voice.

"N-no." She whispered, sparing one last glance at him before turning away.

"Good Girl."

Without a second thought she felt a very hot and wet object on her ankle. Snapping her head to peer at the man before her she felt her chest tighten as his tongue began gliding over her wound.

It slightly stung, and for once, she didn't feel anything weird about the predicament. She sort of just stared at him with slight intrigue as he continued to move his hot tongue around her entire ankle. His eyes closed practically the whole time.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, staring at him while his mouth glided over her skin. But after a couple of minutes she suddenly felt her eyes getting heavy, she stared up at him with confusion but was met with knowing eyes.

"If you don't want to wake with a bump on your big head, I suggest you lye back down."

His words were clear, but his movements were blurred. She tried to stare straight ahead but found that her head was getting drastically heavy and she was starting to feel extremely drowsy.

She moved back to laying down and fell asleep almost instantly.

He stared down at her with a cold expression.

There was only one thing on his mind.

'**Madchen.**'

He stared at her hands lying comfortably against the grass. To think that in just a couple of days time she had grown from some kitten into a vicious cat.

Placing her leg back down on the floor he got to his feet, but not before staring down at the irritating woman beneath him. With a shift of his shoulder, a loud crack echoed in his ears.

He found himself imagining it was her neck.

**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**

"So…He's here."

"Yes, it would appear so."

With a shift from his sitting position, the man turned to peer at the damp room they were in. A single dim light hung above them, shaking to and fro in a taunting manner as the men sat around a shabby table that was so small it would only hold one scroll atop it.

"Have the preparations been made yet for our departure?"

There was a grunt from one man, before another spoke up. "Yeah, we should be leaving tomorrow around noon. It'll take us at least a week to get there."

A series of groans surrounded the room.

"Quit complaining. Once we get there it will all be worth it."

A loud voice suddenly boomed over the others. "This fuckin shit better not take that goddamn long."

Said man was met with an irritated scowl. "Anyways. Does anyone have the information on the Uchihas?" This man's voice came out in a soft murmur, "Would be terrible to accidentally run into those bastards, yeah."

An even softer voice joined in, following suit to agree, "If we do catch up with the Uchihas, it will be a most unbeautiful interruption."

A scoff echoed. "Fuck those stupid pieces of shits. I'll fuckin decapitate every one of those bastards."

"No, we don't have time to be wasting on them right now. We have to get our stuff situated so we can head out."

A growl vibrated in the air. "Fuck all of you bastards. Fine. Let's get this shit done and over with."

"We only have another two weeks to get there and set up the ritual circle. However, the summoning itself can only happen during the eclipse."

The room went silent.

"We must lure him to the destination in two months time."

"Wait.. Two months? That's when the eclipse is gonna happen?"

"Sounds pretty boring, yeah."

Abruptly someone's chair went slamming against the wall.

"What The fuck? If it's gonna take two goddamn months for the eclipse to arrive, why the fuck are we leaving tomorrow? I'm not heading to that fuckin burn-your-ass-off hellhole and staying there for two goddamn months!"

A sigh of irritation echoed. "You won't have to worry about that. We're going to need you to collect the sacrifices."

The man seemed to perk up. "Fuck ya. I'll get them hundred souls for you, don't fuckin worry your little bitches head off. Untrusting bastards."

"You're always angry and yelling, you're like ugly art." The voice murmured in disdain.

"Who gives a flying fuck about your gay ass art? It looks like shit anyways."

"Our art is beautiful, yeah. Unlike your crazy sacrificing."

The three went on bickering back and forth, while the rest of the group watched in silent amusement.

They stayed in silence, letting the precious calm moments they have left plague their minds. It was going to be a long ass road - especially since their target was a rebellious hot headed adolescent who refused to listen to anyone.

Oh well.

Wild animals were made be to tamed.

**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**

She was so beautiful.

The bright sunlight of early morning cascaded an alluring light around her motionless body. Head gently to the side, one arm beside her face - the other lying across her stomach, she let out small and barely above a whisper breaths.

The birds flew by - chirping loudly to signal that it was time to get up.

Naruto sat in the direction of her face, being a good five feet away, he had been up the whole night watching her. He'd even gone as far as to hack up some trees for a good fire for her - she would have freezed otherwise- she was a pathetic human after all.

The woman didn't even stir.

That was no surprise, in fact she probably wouldn't have the ability to wake up until another good eight hours. Demonic blood, when chosen to be used as healing, seeps into the bloodstream and helps renew the wound. Fortunately it also comes equipped with a natural sedative and shoots almost immediately into the nervous system.

To put it frankly - a demons blood will knock someone out in a matter of minutes. In Narutos case, since he holds so much power, Hinata was knocked out in 23 seconds. The stronger the demon, the faster the sedative reaches the nervous system, as well as the healing.

His lips quirked, he would never mention to her about how he can also make his blood turn into boiling acid and burn through practically anything he saw fit. That was information completely unnecessary and would never have need of an explanation.

'**Woman.**'

He growled low at her, suddenly realizing that she was slowly forcing him to reveal demonic powers.

"D-…d-em-emon…" Her voice was soft and pleading.

Catching his attention he leaned forward, sniffing the air.

**Ahhh…**

Naruto smirked.

She was calling out to him in her sleep was she? His eyes danced with mischief as he very gently murmured under his breath, "Hina." The wind gently carrying his voice to her ears.

Her response was a sigh of relief and a small smile adorning her lips. Naruto leaned back, noting audibly how her hair seemed to form her face in a perfect childish yet woman-like way. It was a little round but in no way chubby. Her pink lips were supple, not yet puckered enough - indicating her innocence in the world of kissing. Flawless creamy white skin that glistened as the sun caressed her face.

To make her more appealing, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt, it was loose enough to make you over analyze her but tight enough to let you know she had a gorgeous body. From her arms to the stop of her breasts the shirt was white, from that point down - however- it matched the dark shade over her purplish black hair.

Shorts that stopped just an inch below the knee, she wore black sandals that shaped her cute little feet perfectly. Her bright white ribbon tied near the end of her hair, leaving only a two inch span of hair poking out.

Yin and Yang was in the middle of her back, of course he couldn't see it now with her sleeping on it and all. But he took in every inch of her, admiring the detail in her beautiful innocence. What any man would give to have a night with her in their bed.

A demonic purr escaped his lips.

Of course, he didn't need to think about something like that. The only person who would ever claim this girl was him. Period.

It was a shame she'd die a virgin, though. God knows he would never reduce himself to touching her - though that didn't mean he was going to let anyone _else _do it either. She was his property, and as far as he was concerned she would either lose her virginity to him, or she died as innocent as she was now.

End of discussion.

Did that make him selfish?

Yep.

Did he give a fuck?

Nope.

He spared her one last glance, a smirk forming.

'**When you wake, be on your guard.' **

Ruby-like irises blazed.

'**Your first day of training starts today.**'

As if the woman heard his inner thoughts, she shifted uncomfortably and let out a small groan if displeasure. In response Naruto rose a silent eyebrow at her, then let out a demonic chuckle, cracking his knuckles with a sickening sound.

Hinata shivered in her sleep.

**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**

**A/N: **New Story! It's an Orochimaru/Anko fic - feel free to check it out if you're interested!

Hope you enjoyed! Till next time!


End file.
